


Omnisciently Horrid [MCYT SCP AU]

by raranalga



Series: Infaliques for the Innocent [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Gen, I Wrote This While Listening To TheVolgun, Manipulation, Rage, WHERE DID MY THEVOLGUN TAG GO, but only like a little bit, im a very indecisive person, im very tired, imagine dying lmao cringe, learning how to properly tag lets gooooo, lots of death and blood and gore and death, lots of grieving, mix of canon and fictional scps, no beta we die like men, sorry the tags keep changing, this fic is the result of rage and holding grudges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 81
Words: 64,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raranalga/pseuds/raranalga
Summary: A series of events unfold at Site 47, some good and some bad
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Infaliques for the Innocent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121663
Comments: 539
Kudos: 684





	1. SCP Files: CONFIDENTIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of SCP files

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: 
> 
> I wrote this before learning the real names of some of the characters, such as Sapnap and Ranboo. Some of these people have not revealed their names yet. Upon learning their real names, I don't think I'll change it. One, because I'm lazy, and two, because their names are badass and I like them too much. Here's a list of all the characters I was forced to make up names for. 
> 
> Sapnap  
> Quackity  
> Ranboo  
> Iskall85  
> JustaMinx  
> Technoblade-ish  
> ConnorEatsPants  
> TheEret  
> F1nn5ter  
> LDShadowLady  
> Goodtimeswithscar
> 
> Others I may have forgotten I will add eventually. Please understand that I won't be changing their names, if they ever come out with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick little note
> 
> i cannot stress this enough, the people in this stories are FICTIONAL ITERATIONS of REAL PEOPLE! do not properly associate these characters with their real life counterparts, because most of the happenings and lore of this story ISN'T TRUE! the only similarities these characters have with the people they're based off of is some names, and almost everyone's personalities. THAT'S IT! just have fun while you read this, and try not to get too attached :]


	2. SCP-1028: Interview Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SCP-1028 is held responsible for his latest actions.

**[Start of Interview]**

**Dr. Ahmed:** SCP-1028, will you look up?

[SCP-1028 sits idly, ignoring what the doctor had requested.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Alright then. Ignore me. See what happens.

[SCP-1028 takes a moment before reluctantly looking up at Dr. Ahmed. A triumphant light shines in the researcher’s eyes, but his face stays the same.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** You have killed 5 D-Class personnel in a week. Care to explain?

**SCP-1028:** ( _ear twitches_ ) They were asking the same questions I already answered for you.

**Dr. Ahmed:** (sighs) You never answer any of my questions! At least, not directly…

**SCP-1028:** Whatever I answer is the truth. It’s in my nature not to lie.

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _snorts_ ) If you say so. Now, because of your recent behavior, the Foundation has seen fit to strengthen your bonds, and put a protective layer of glass when interviews are being conducted. Is that understood?

[SCP-1028 grimaced at the thought of having thicker chains.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** I said, is that understood, SCP-1028?

[SCP-1028 looks up with a newfound rage in his eyes. Dr. Ahmed moves to get up, but SCP-1028 is faster. The human-pig hybrid snarls, and moves in to attack the defenseless researcher. Dr. Ahmed raises his arm in defense, and SCP-1028 attempts to bite it off. But the SCP just ended up jumping back, trying to rub his jaw. Dr. Ahmed’s left sleeve was torn to shreds, revealing a shiny substance embedded into his arm. It was...diamond? For a moment, SCP-1028 looked genuinely confused. Dr. Ahmed sighed, and looked down at his arm.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Bastard scratched me. What a fucking narcet.

[Dr. Ahmed walked to the door, and pushed a button of the intercom system.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** I’m finished with this godforsaken animal. I want the new chains in as soon as humanly possible.

**Intercom Voice:** Yessir, Dr. Ahmed.

[The researcher straightened his jacket, and looked back at SCP-1028. The confused look had left his face, and now he was just sitting idly again. Dr. Ahmed sighed, and left the cell.]

**[End of Interview]**


	3. Audio Log 1: Dr. Batchelor & Dr. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two researchers talk about their latest tasks and choices

**[Start of audio recording]**

[Soft humming from Dr. Charles Batchelor is heard in the background. After 3 seconds, a door opens, and is closed very loudly]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Hey, Dr. Brotherhood! I heard you got assigned a new SCP today.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _goes quiet for a moment_ ) I was literally just assigned it this morning, how do you already know?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Oh, you know how Dr. Ahmed is. He was spreading it like wildfire. I’m pretty sure that even Dr. Maron knows!

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _laughs lightly_ ) Dr. Maron participating in gossip? Yeah, that’ll happen when 009 stops growing.

[Both start laughing quietly. After a long moment, the laughter dies down]

**Dr. Batchelor:** So tell me, what is it?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _sighs_ ) SCP-904.

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _shouting_ ) SCP-90- ( _lowers voice_ ) SCP-904?! The one that my guy made?!

**Dr. Brotherhood:** If by “your guy” you mean SCP-225, then yes. I was assigned the machine that he made.

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _struggles to get his words out_ ) That’s too odd of a coincidence. There is no way they didn’t do that on purpose!

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _snickers_ ) What, the fact that we’re friends, and our assigned SCPs are related to each other? Sounds like a coincidence to me.

[Dr. Batchelor proceeds to playfully push Dr. Brotherhood, who stumbles a bit. Dr. Batchelor lets out a laugh]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Okay, mate, you gotta stop with that. I could hit my head, or something.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Bah, I wouldn’t push you that hard. It all depends on your clumsy arse.

[The two stay quiet for a few minutes. Then Dr. Batchelor breaks the silence]

**Dr. Batchelor:** So, are you going in?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Hm?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Are you going to interview it?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I don’t know. I have to get clearance from an 05 Council Member if I’m going to enter.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Just like the human-pig hybrid?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Yes, just like 1028. (pause) Why do you call them that?

**Dr. Batchelor:** What?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** “My guy” and “Human-Pig Hybrid”. Why don’t you call them by their number?

**Dr. Batchelor** : ( _pause_ ) I don’t really know. Maybe it’s because some of them don’t want to be called by numbers.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** You know the Foundation takes the numbers seriously. You could get demoted for not calling them by their numbers.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Do I look like I care, Oli? You wouldn’t want to be called a-

**Dr. Brotherhood:** What did you just call me?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Oli.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Why did you call me that?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Y’know, because it’s your first name. What, are we not on a first name basis anymore?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** We’re at work, Dr. Batchelor!

**Dr. Batchelor:** Just call me Charles, I really don’t care.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _hissing_ ) You know we can’t call each other by our first names here! Are you trying to get us demoted?!

**Dr. Batchelor:** I don’t see why you’re making this a big deal. It’s not like anyone is listening to us.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** We never know if anyone is listening to us or not! And knowing the Foundation, they probably are!

**Dr. Batchelor:** Inaudible Response

[The room goes quiet for a few minutes. Then a phone beeps]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I’ve got to go. Dr. Ahmed had trouble with 1028.

**[End of audio recording]**


	4. CCTV Footage 1: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new prisoner arrives to cell block 26.

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[4 people sit around in the limestone-brick cell block, all doing different activities. One copper-skinned man wearing a beanie was walking on the walls. Another was strumming as an acoustic guitar as quietly as he could. A tall, blond teenager was striking up a conversation with seemingly himself. The last was a brown-haired man, who seemed to be the oldest of the bunch, was taking a nap on a raggedy, old cot.]

[After a few moments of the D-Class prisoners doing their thing, a loud beeping sound rang out along the cell block. All four of them stopped what they were doing, and turned to face the large, metal door. The door slowly opened, revealing another D-class prisoner. This one had curly, brown hair, and wore glasses. He also had a mutated pair of ginger cat ears and tail.]

**Facility Guard:** Alright D-Boy, get in the cell. 

[The new D-Boy looked at the guard, and slowly strutted into the cell with his tail moving back and forth. Once the door closed, the one who was previously walking along a wall, Alexis Perez, hopped in the direction of the curly-headed D-Boy.]

**Alexis:** Dude, I thought you were booked for the rest of the day.

[The mutated cat D-Boy, who’s name is Joseph Garrett, shrugged]

**Joseph:** I thought so too, but they sent me back before they could even begin testing.

[The blond, who’s called Riley Fitzgerald, stopped talking to himself, and looked up at the two other D-Boys]

**Riley:** Did they tell you why, Joseph?

**Joseph:** Not directly. I actually overheard them saying something about a new cellmate.

[The napping brunette, former Dr. Darryl Noveschosch, opened one of his eyes. He slowly turned to look Joseph, and opened his other eye]

**Darryl:** Are you sure about that? They usually bring in an extra cot when a new D-Boy is added.

[The younger man who was silently strumming his guitar, a gentleman named William “Wilbur” Gold, stopped humming to the cords]

**Wilbur:** Maybe they’ll bring it in with the new guy.

[Riley moved closer to the nearest wall, and sat against it.]

**Riley:** Maybe. What do you think he’ll be in for?

**Darryl:** ( _scoffing_ ) We don’t even know who they are. How can you already assume what the crime is?

**Alexis:** ( _snickering_ ) My vote is 3 murders and arson.

**Joseph:** ( _sitting down on his cot_ ) Why do you always think the new recruits are in for the same crime as you?

**Alexis:** I don’t know, man! Maybe I just want a pyromaniac buddy, ever thought of that, Mr. Poisoner?

[Joseph ignored Alexis’s remark, who rolled his eyes, and started walking on the walls again. Darryl sighed, and closed his eyes again.]

**Wilbur:** ( _muttering_ ) Hope to God the new recruit is over the age of 18. 

**Riley:** I heard that!

[Wilbur snickered, and started to hum to the guitars chords again. Riley mumbles something under his breath, which then gets him to start talking to himself again. About 10 minutes later, the loud beeping noise rang out in the cell block again. Once again, all activities ceased as the door opened once more.]

[There were five facility guards all pointing their guns at one lone figure in handcuffs. It was a teenager, possibly younger than Riley. He has sandy, blond hair and bright blue eyes. His pale skin bore a variety of scratches and bruises from the journey over to Site 47. The rest of the D-Boys stared at the new prisoner.]

**Facility Guard:** Alright, get in there.

[The guard standing behind the new prisoner shoved the boy in the nuzzle of his gun. The blond stumbled inside the cell block, and kept his gaze on the ground. The facility guard who opened the door threw a key inside the cell. It’s sound rang out as it clattered against the floor.]

**Facility Guard:** Feel free to un-cuff the kid when we close the door. Or don’t. It’s not like we give two shits.

[All of the D-Boys stayed where they were. The facility guards continued to point their guns toward the cell as the door started to close. Once it closed, everyone immediately rushed towards the young D-Boy.]

**Alexis:** Goddamnit Will, you jinxed us! He doesn’t look a day over 15!

**Wilbur:** ( _rolls eyes_ ) My words have no say over this kid joining our cell block. Where the hell is his bed?

[Joseph crouches down to the floor, and picks up the key. He looks over to Darryl, who was getting off his cot.]

**Joseph:** Care to do the honors, doctor?

**Darryl:** Yeah, sure, whatever.

[Joseph hands Darryl the key, who grabs it, and unlocks the kid’s handcuffs. The kid starts to rub his wrists, but makes no effort in communicating.]

**Riley:** Is...he okay?

**Alexis:** I don't know, maybe if I just...Hey niño! Are you alright?

**Wilbur:** He’s probably just in shock. You were like that for a while, remember Riley?

[Riley didn’t answer his question.]

**Darryl:** Okay, let’s just give him some space.

[The group slowly dispersed with Joseph and Darryl having a conversation on Darryl’s cot. Wilbur went back to playing his guitar, and Riley sat in the corner humming to Wilbur’s song. Alexis looked at his cellmates, and then back at the kid, who was just standing idly in the center of the cell. Alexis sighed, and slowly walked the kid over to his cot, and helped him sit down.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyyy you’ve successfully been introduced to to all 3 of the main branches! ima be honest, and say that there might be more branches making appearances, like the 05 council, but the main ones will be scp, doctors, and d-boys. 
> 
> so, in case you don’t know why this exists, let me explain it. there’s this fic on wattpad called “Uncontainable” by AoifeSky23. if you’ve heard of it, you’re probably thinking i ripped them off. and to answer your question, not really. if you’re in A Forest Without A Name Discord(if you are here, then ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy), and you were alive for most of the night of January 3 and early morning of January 4, you might have watched my outburst. see, that was the night i finished Uncontainable, and i decided very openly that i did not like where the story in that book headed. to quote myself on the plot, "but then the plot decided to go skinny dipping in the ocean and step on a stone fish because it just left after they escaped the insurgency" -official ninjago advocate.
> 
> Uncontainable was my first fic on wattpad in months, as i was starting to grow out of my 4 year long phase, and move to other means. i had heard that the fic was good, which gave me a lot of expectations for it. and for the start, they did live up to those expectations! i had likes how they handled the scp stuff, the character introductions, and blob dream being a character. of course, the story kinda went off the rails when blob dream turned out to be Dr. Clay Anderson, which i was fine with at first(then blob dream never made an appearance with again, and made me sad :( ). so, when i read Uncontainable, it had a looooot of potential, and it makes me sad that most of it was wasted. some weird choices were made, like some SCP’s having letters in their name and almost all of them being thaumiel or keter(i don’t think the author fully grasped what keter means tbh).
> 
> then the first insurgency arc happened with was....eventful. along with DNF, Skephalo decided to make an appearance and staple itself to the story. and that’s another one of my problems: there’s kinda too much shipping for me personally. there’s Karl x SapNap(where was quackity on this one bro) and possibly non platonic ship between Tommy and Tubbo(which i have a big problem with, but i’m not real sure if it’s actually non platonic). and as the story went on, the characters kinda fell apart. the character arcs were wack, the villains were wack(like 05 Smajor being insurgency???? what???), and the plot was deadass nowhere to be found. the story didn’t pick up until AFTER they left the farmhouse, and to be honest, you can erase the entire farmhouse subplot and nothing would change expect us not knowing tommy and tubbo’s backstory. now, i’m gonna stop complaining because i already did that, and there’s no point of doing it again.
> 
> the reason why i’m writing this is because i saw the wasted potential in Uncontainable, and it made me mad. 106 chapters just for the story to get thrown under the dust rug, which pissed me off. so, i kinda vowed that night that i would “rewrite” the story, which i’m not really doing. it’s the same concept of an SCP AU with MCYT characters, but my story and Aoife’s are not going to be the same. i don’t even plan on mentioning the Insurgency because i don’t really understand them. i just want a good SCP story, and goddamnit, i’ll make it myself if i have to.
> 
> also, please don’t hate on Aoife. they’re kinda new at writing, as subject to their style, so i can’t really blame them. they have a lot to improve on, and i can’t wait until that happens. so, so sum things up, i don’t hate Aoife, i don’t hate Uncontainable, i hate that so much potential was wasted, and spite is a good motivator. now please, enjoy the ride that is pleasing my SCP loving brain every second i write it.


	5. CCTV Footage 2: Dr. Schlatt's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Davidson goes to Dr. Schlatt for advice.

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Schlatt, the grumpiest doctor at Site 47, sat at his desk. He was snacking on some sort of undisclosed cereal while reading the files of SCP-███. His chestnut-colored hair was a mess, unkept, and pointing all over the place. His mutton chops looked even more scruffy than usual, and his eyes looked heavy. He took a sip of his coffee, and went back to reading.]

[A knock rang out against the lab door. Dr. Schlatt looked up.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Come in.

[The door opened to reveal a much more clean shaven man with darker brown hair. He wore a pair of thickly-rimmed white sunglasses, and the same white lab coat.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** How can I help you, Dr. Davidson?

**Dr. Davidson:** Well, I need some advice.

[Dr. Schlatt raised an eyebrow.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** You’re coming to me for advice?

**Dr. Davidson:** Y..Yes.

[Dr. Schlatt let out a loud, hearty laugh. Dr. Davidson laughed nervously.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _speaking between laughter_ ) My fucking God, you’re even dumber than I’ve been told! What did they teach you bastards at Site 21?

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _irritated_ ) The same as they teach you. Look, Dr. Schlatt, help me. Just this once. 

[Dr. Schlatt’s laughter died down. He went to take another sip of coffee.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Jesus, fine! What is it you want help with, Dr. Davidson?

**Dr. Davidson:** I have my first interview with SCP-609 tomorrow.

[Dr. Schlatt slightly spits out his coffee back into the mug.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Wait, wait, wait. _Your_ interview?

**Dr. Davidson:** Yes, _my_ interview.

**Dr. Schlatt:** Okay, there’s your first problem. Don’t _ever_ go in when you have the chance to send in a D-Class prisoner. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Well, I want to meet the SCP for myself.

[Dr. Schlatt looks at him with a shocked and confused expression.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Why?

**Dr. Davidson:** Something tells me there’s more going on than some “possession” case. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** That’s a real shitty reason to go in.

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _rolls eyes_ ) Oh come on. Just tell me how you interview SCP-811.

**Dr. Schlatt:** Oh, I don’t actually do it. I send in that cat bastard D-Boy to go in for me. He’s a good interviewer. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Jesus Christ, have you even met the thing?

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _shrugs_ ) When I was first assigned to it, yeah. That was too long ago for me to remember every detail. Maybe Dr. Batchelor has the interview file or something. 

[Dr. Davidson’s eyes light up.]

**Dr. Davidon:** Well, should I go to him then?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Of course you fucking should! He probably won’t be awake, seeing as it's...03:32. Just go to him in the morning, or somethin’.

[Dr. Davidson turns to leave.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Thanks for the help, Dr. Schlatt. Have a good night. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** Yeah, yeah. And Davidson!

[Dr. Davidson, who was halfway out the door, turns to face Dr. Schlatt.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Get some rest. You might need it. 

[Dr. Davidson nods, and leaves the lab.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**


	6. CCTV Footage 3: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which breakfast is served at cell block 26.

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[The lights turned on in the cell block, effectively waking up all 6 of the Class-D personnel. Alexis groaned from both being suddenly woken, and the throbbing pain in his back. The new D-Boy, who had slept in Alexis's bed, looked at the man in the beanie for a moment, but his gaze quickly fell to the floor.]

[The rest of the D-Boys begrudgingly got up from their beds, and started stretching. As everyone woke up, a small window next to the large, metal door opened up. A woman, named Jessica Bravura and who looked heavily annoyed, looked into the cell block. She placed a plate down on the platform between the window.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-447274483, come get your breakfast. 

[Joseph walks over to the window, and grabs his designated breakfast.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-449871461, come get your breakfast.

[Alexis grins as he walks over to the window.]

**Alexis:** Hola, Mrs. Bravura! How’s your day been?

**Jessica Bravura:** Perez, if you don’t shut the hell up, I’ll call a whole squadron of MTF soldiers to cap your ass.

**Alexis:** Okay, good talking to you too.

[Alexis grabs his breakfast, and sits down on his cot next to the kid. He started eating.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-469123658, breakfast.

[Wilbur got up, and grabbed his breakfast. He went back to his section of the wall where his acoustic guitar leaned against his cot.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-472374816, breakfast.

[Riley stood up, and grabbed his breakfast. He laid back down on his cot with the plate resting on his abdomen.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-481837432, please come get your breakfast.

[Darryl sighed, and got up. He grabbed his breakfast, and slumped himself against his cot. Some of the food slid off of the plate when he did.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-500021379.

[The kid, D-500021379, made no move to grab his breakfast. Jessica Bravura looked up from the paper she was reading, and into the cell.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-500021379, come get your breakfast. Now.

[When the kid still kept still, Alexis gently shook his shoulder.]

**Alexis:** Kid, she’s talking to you. Go get your breakfast.

[The kid kept still. Joseph, who was halfway done with his food, sighed and got up. He walked over to the window.]

**Joseph:** Here, I’ll give it to him. 

[Jessica Bravura didn’t respond. Once Joseph had grabbed the kid’s food, she closed the window. Joseph walked over to the kid, placed the food to his right, and went back to his cot.]

**Wilbur:** Hey, Darryl.

**Darryl:** ( _speaking with his mouth full_ ) Yeah?

**Wilbur:** You said they bring in a cot when a new D-Boy arrives. They did it for you, but not for this kid. Why?

**Darryl:** I don’t know. Class-D personnel aren’t the first priority of the Foundation-

  
  


**Alexis:** ( _snorts_ ) No shit, doc. 

**Darryl:** ( _ignoring Alexis_ ) -so there’s a chance they might “forget”. Give it a few days, and it’ll come eventually. Also, language!

[Wilbur hummed in response, and continued to eat. The cell block went silent. By the time Joseph had finished his breakfast, Alexis piped up.]

**Alexis:** So, kid. What’s your name?

**Joseph:** Alex!

**Alexis:** What? What did I do?

**Riley:** Just leave the kid alone. He’s been through a lot.

**Alexis:** We’ve all been through a lot, _Ranboo_. Am I not allowed to talk to him?

**Darryl:** Alex, he’s in shock. Try speaking to him when he gets out of it. 

**Alexis:** Oh, wouldn’t you know, _doctor_. 

**Wilbur:** He’s right, Alex. But speaking to him wouldn’t be all that rubbish of an idea. It could get him out of it faster.

**Riley:** You’re defending him?

**Wilbur:** ( _sighs_ ) There’s nothing _to_ defend. I’m just saying talking to him could help his current mental state. 

**Joseph:** And how do you know that? Do you have a PhD in Psychology? 

**Wilbur:** No, but I studied it for-

**Kid:** Tommy. 

[The cell block went silent. Wilbur was the first to speak again.]

**Wilbur:** What?

**Tommy:** My name is Tommy. 

[A huge grin spread across Alexis’s face. He shook Tommy’s shoulder enthusiastically, who didn't really react to it.]

**Alexis:** See? Now we’re getting somewhere!

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooo over 30 kudos! i dont really know what they mean, but thank yall so much!


	7. Audio Log 2: Dr. Batchelor, Dr. Ahmed, and Dr. Davidson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Davidson gets the file he requested.

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

**Dr. Ahmed:** -the thing just jumped me. The best I could do is raise my arm in self defense. I swear, it’s too fast.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Huh. Thank God for that diamond mutation.

**Dr. Ahmed:** I think that’s the gonna be the only time I’m gonna be thankful for it. Goddamn dude, I’m barely even human anymore. I can’t eat, I can’t piss, and I’m starting to lose the need for sleep. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _loud shuffling noises between files_ ) It can’t be all that bad, right? You’re practically immune to the attacks of one of the most dangerous SCP’s we have contained here!

**Dr. Ahmed:** Yeah, I guess that’s a plus. ( _pause_ ) What are you looking for?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Jonathan left a message on my desk this morning saying Dr. Davidson needs a file from SCP-811’s first month in containment. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _small chuckle_ ) Jeez, that’ll be fun to find.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Well, you could help me. Dr. Davidson is supposed to stop by any moment now. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** Yeah, no thanks Charles. I’d rather keep my sanity. 

[The two go silent as Dr. Batchelor starts focusing more on finding the file he needs. Dr. Ahmed starts whistling a tune. After 5 minutes, a knock is heard on the door. The whistling stops.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Come in!

[The door opens.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Who is it, Zak?

**Dr. Ahmed:** It’s your expected guest, Dr. Davidson. 

[The shuffling stops for a moment.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Oh hey, Dr. Davidson! I’ve almost found the file you requested. 

**Dr. Davidson:** How did you know I was coming? ( _pause_ ) Did Dr. Schlatt tell you?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Yeah, he left me a note last night. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Oh. That was...abnormally nice of him. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _snorts_ ) Tell me about it.

[The shuffling continues, and the room falls silent. 

**Dr. Davidson:** So, are you in charge of the files?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Nope.

**Dr. Davidson:** So, why are you in the file room all the time?

**Dr. Ahmed:** He’s reorganizing them. Since Dr. Slinger was transferred to Site [REDACTED], the files have been a mess. He had always managed to keep them organized. 

**Dr. Davidson:** So he left you with the job, Dr. Batchelor?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Not really. It just got to the point that _someone_ had to do it. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Oh...well at that point, you should just hire someone to do the job. 

[The shuffling stops.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Oh my God. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** That’s a great idea. Why didn’t we think of that!

**Dr. Batchelor:** George, you’re a genius! I’m so glad you’re at this site!

**Dr. Davidson:** Uh, please. Just Dr. Davidson. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** Fine then. Dr. Davidson. ( _pause_ ) Oh there it is! ( _shuffling_ ) Here’s your file. It has an interview recording too, so you can listen to that as well. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Oh, thank you so much, Dr. Batchelor!

**Dr Batchelor:** Bah, don’t mention it! Just trying to be a good coworker. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Well, I’ll be going now. Thank you again Dr. Batchelor, Dr. Ahmed. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** Cheers, mate.

**Dr. Ahmed:** See you later, Dr. Davidson!

[Footsteps are heard, then the opening and closing of a door.]

**[End of Audio Recording]**


	8. SCP-811: Archived Interview Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SCP-811 is interviewed for the first time.

**[NOTE: This interview was previously recorded on █/█/18]**

**[Start of Interview]**

**SCP-811:** Wie ben je?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Sorry, I don't speak gibberish.

**SCP-811:** It’s Dutch, you ignorant asshole.

**Dr. Schlatt:** Woah, don’t get your head stuck up in your ass, Foxy. It was a joke, I’m just here to ask questions.

**SCP-811:** You’re not very professional, are you?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Zip it, fur can. Now, let’s get this interview started. Let’s turn this on, and- oh. It was already on. Nevermind, I’ll just roll with it. Now, SCP-811, you were found in the Netherlands, correct?

[SCP-811 nods.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Are you from the Netherlands?

**SCP-811:** ( _pause_ ) I don’t know. That land has taken on so many identities, it's hard to keep count. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** Hold on. When were you born?

**SCP-811:** Oh, I don’t even know anymore. All the years just blend together, so it’s hard to remember when it happened. We didn’t really write down dates of birth back then, just kept it in our minds.

**Dr. Schlatt:** So you forgot?

**SCP-811:** If you want to put it that way, then yes. 

[Dr. Schlatt sighs, and looks back at his question sheet. He looks back at SCP-811.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Is it safe to say you’re from the general Netherlands area?

**SCP-811:** I guess so.

**Dr. Schlatt:** Alright. ( _pause_ ) Is your natural form a fox?

**SCP-811:** I’m not going to share that.

**Dr. Schlatt:** You have to, the Foundation requires it.

**SCP-811:** I don’t even know what this Foundation is, so I’m not telling you what my natural form is!

**Dr. Schlatt:** So, it isn’t the fox?

**SCP-811:** Yes! Wait, no! Wa- ARGH!

[SCP-811’s form starts shifting around, suggesting it’d turn into something more dangerous.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Hey, hey, calm down, fox. ( _whispering into his earpiece_ ) Get ready to sedate if necessary. 

[SCP-811’s form shifted into a large black bear, and roared at Dr. Schlatt. Dr. Schlatt tried to move out of the way, but SCP-811 dove at him, and bit his hand off. Dr. Schlatt screamed as SCP-811 was successfully sedated.] 

**Dr. Schlatt:** GOD FUCKIN’ DAMNIT! HOLY FUCK! Look, I want this thing under TIGHTER RESTRICTIONS! I don’t want to be in here EVER AGAIN!

**[End of Interview]**


	9. Audio Log 3: SCP-225 & Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SCP-225 opens up to Wilbur.

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

**SCP-225:** You’re 3 minutes late.

**Wilbur:** I am? I apologize, a new cellmate joined us yesterday.

**SCP-225:** Really? Who are they?

**Wilbur:** Well, his name is Tommy, and that’s all we know. 

**SCP-225:** Oh. That’s not a lot of information. 

**Wilbur:** No, it really isn't. He’s not much of a talker. 

**SCP-225:** That’ll be hard for the loud one to handle. 

**Wilbur:** Oh, it already is. Surprisingly enough, he’s the one who managed to get him to say his name. 

**SCP-225:** Huh! Sounds like it's the first good thing he’s done. 

**Wilbur:** ( _chuckles_ ) I guess so. 

[Light strumming of an acoustic guitar is heard. Wilbur starts playing a small melody, before being interrupted by the purring noise of a cat.]

**SCP-225:** Looks like Jellie wants to say high to you.

**Wilbur:** Or she doesn’t like my song.

**SCP-225:** ( _chuckles_ , _then pauses_ ) Have you been working on any new songs?

**Wilbur:** I’ve tried, but you know how hard it is to write a song when it’s all in your head. 

**SCP-225:** They don’t give you anything to write on? 

**Wilbur:** No, they don’t. I’m lucky I even have this guitar. 

**SCP-225:** Well, you have Grian to thank for that. ( _pause_ ) Could I get him to get you some paper?

**Wilbur:** No, it’s fine. I’m getting used to it anyway. ( _pause_ ) Have you heard the news?

 **SCP-225:** There’s a lot of news. What kind of news?

**Wilbur:** SCP-904 has transferred to this site.

**SCP-225:** Who is that?

**Wilbur:** It’s that robot you created. The one with the blue eye.

[The cell goes quiet.]

**Foundation Personnel:** D-469123658, please refrain from sharing any further information. 

[The cell goes quiet once again. After a few minutes of silence, SCP-225 speaks up.]

**SCP-225:** He was never just a robot.

**Wilbur:** What?

**SCP-225:** He...was a friend of mine. Something happened, and I had to start Project Iskall. 

**Wilbur:** What happened?

[SCP-225 stayed silent.]

**Wilbur:** What was his name?

**SCP-225:** Viktor…

**Wilbur:** ( _pause_ ) Viktor what?

[SCP-225 stayed silent. After a tense moment, Wilbur went back to playing his guitar.]

**[End of Audio Log.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those confused on why 225 mentioned charles as grian, it's because the doctors are gonna use their youtube/minecraft names as code names so the scp's dont actually know their identity. expect skeppy and schlatt. cause skeppy and schlatt aint right in the head


	10. SCP-609-1: Interview Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Davidson meets SCP-609 for the first time.

**[Start of Interview]**

[The door behind Dr. Davidson closes behind him, leaving him trapped with the only other thing in the room. SCP-609-1 sits across the room, leaning against the containment cell’s wall, staring at the doctor. Dr. Davidson took a deep breath, and walked closer to SCP-609-1. He sat down on the ground 7 feet away.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Hello, SCP-609-1. My name is Jienef, and-

**SCP-609-1:** Where’s Sapnap?

**Dr. Davidson:** Sapnap? Oh you mean- ( _stops himself and clears his throat_ ) He was transferred out of this site.

**SCP-609-1:** Oh? Why?

**Dr. Davidson:** That is classified information. 

**SCP-609-1:** ( _mumbles_ ) Everything here is classified. It’s starting to annoy us. 

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _pause_ ) Wait, what do you mean “us”?

**SCP-609-1:** Both of us are the same entity, are we not? You know that, you read our “file”. 

**Dr. Davidson:** I- okay, I’m not going to question it. I have some questions regarding one of your...personalities, shall we call it. 

**SCP-609-1:** We believe that is fine. 

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _nodding_ ) When SCP-609-1 was initially possessed, did your minds combine, or is it an instance where one’s intellect overrides the others?

[SCP-609-1 stays quiet for a moment.]

**Dr. Davidson:** SCP-609-1, did you hear-

**SCP-609-1:** Yes, we heard you. We guess you can say that it's a combined intellect. 

**Dr. Davidson:** You think, or you know?

[SCP-609-1 stays quiet. Dr. Davidson sighs.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Alright, next question. Is there a way that one of the personalities could disconnect from your combined intellects while in possession of the mask and poncho?

**SCP-609-1:** ( _grinning under the mask_ ) We don’t know, would you like to find out?

**Dr. Davidson:** No, thank you. A visible demonstration would not be necessary-

[SCP-609-1 attitude suddenly changes. The mask falls off, revealing a young, blond man with blue eyes. This is Clay Hawthorne. Note that he looks paler than shown in the previous photos, and is breathing heavily.]

**Clay Hawthorne:** Please, doc, you gotta help me! YOU GOTTA HELP ME! BEFORE I LOSE-

[Clay’s hand lightly brushes over the mask, causing a complete change in tone. He quiets down, and puts on the mask again. The painted on smiley face glows a neon green. Dr. Davidson, who has moved farther away from SCP-609-1 due to the sudden outburst, has a terrified look on his face.]

**SCP-609-1:** There. Was that enough to satisfy you, Jienef?

**Dr. Davidson:** Wh-what the _hell_ ! Why the _fuck_ did you do that?!

**SCP-609-1:** ( _shrugs_ ) You asked for it, we gave it to you. That is what you wanted, right?

[Dr. Davidson takes a moment to compose himself. He straightens his regular glasses and lab coat. Note that from this point further that Dr. Davidson avoids eye contact with SCP-609-1 at all costs.]

**Dr. Davidson:** R-Right. Next question, I guess. What would happen if another specimen was to touch SCP-609 while it is in the possession of SCP-609-1?

**SCP-609-1:** Now that, we’re truly not sure about. Would you like to test it, Jienenf?

**Dr. Davidson:** Not on me! (pause) Actually, that might be a good idea. ( _speaking into an earpiece_ ) I want you to schedule a test on a Class-D personnel for tomorrow.

**Earpiece Voice:** ( _inaudible to SCP-609-1_ ) Yes, Dr. Davidson. 

**SCP-609-1:** Looks like you’ve booked us for tomorrow. Maybe poor Clay will get the break he’s waiting for.

[Dr. Davidson is shown to be visibly uncomfortable.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Alright, the rest of the questions will have wait until after the test tomorrow. 

**SCP-609-1:** Are you sure it’s not because you’re freaked out by us?

[Dr. Davidson doesn’t answer that question. He walks towards the door, which opens with a loud beeping sound. Dr. Davidson leaves SCP-609-1’s cell.]

**[End of Interview]**


	11. CCTV Footage 4: Dr. Schlatt's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Maron and Dr. Schlatt talk about recent events at Site 47.

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Two figures currently occupy Dr. Schlatt’s lab. One is the doctor himself, and another is an older looking, more fit brunette. Dr. Schlatt was standing by the window, holding a black mug that said “I FUCKING HATE IT HERE”. The other figure, Dr. Maron, was sitting in a chair across from Dr. Schlatt’s desk. Dr. Maron sighed.]

**Dr. Maron:** I’m getting nowhere with this thing.

**Dr. Schlatt:** How many D-Boys have you thrown at it? 

**Dr. Maron:** None. There’s really no point in doing so. 

[Dr. Schlatt takes a sip out of his mug.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Well, what have you tested on it?

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ running a hand through his hair _ ) Well, the box is pretty much indestructible, and whoever tries to break it open bears the wounds. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ chuckles _ ) Well, then it’s definitely worthy of SCP status. 

**Dr. Maron:** It definitely is. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ pause _ ) If you can’t learn anything more from it, then why do you keep studying it?

**Dr. Maron:** Because there’s something in there! I don’t know what, but it’s  _ alive _ . If you get close enough, you can hear something breathing. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ grimacing _ ) If that’s the case, you need to open it as soon as possible. There’s no telling what’s in that fuckin’ thing. 

[Dr. Naron nods his head slowly as he looks down on the ground.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** How do you go about getting it out?

**Dr. Maron:** To be honest, I don’t know. There’s no way of communicating with it, at least not that I know of. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** Have you actually gone in to talk to it?

**Dr. Maron:** I’ve tried, but it doesn’t really work. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ turns to face the doctor _ ) Then have someone else try. Like a-

**Dr. Maron:** I know what you’re gonna say. What is with your D-Class obsession, anyway?

[Dr. Schlatt waves his free hand at Dr. Maron, which makes a creaking sound when twisted at a certain angle.]

**Dr. Maron:** Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that incident. Y’know, it’s easy to forget when your artificial hand almost perfectly blends in with the rest of your body.

[Dr. Schlatt nods, and takes a sip from his mug.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s the reason why they made me head of this site when Dr. Dahlberg joined the 05 council instead of you.

**Dr. Maron:** Yeah, that was a pretty shit decision on their part.

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ laughing _ ) I definitely agree. ( _ pause _ ) I think I freaked out Dr. Davidson with it.

**Dr. Maron:** The new guy from Site 21? 

**Dr. Schlatt:** Yeah, he decided to interview 609 yesterday, and asked me for advice. Dr. Batchelor gave him my first interview tape with 811, and I’m guessing he listened to it, as he gave me the weirdest fuckin’ look when I passed him in the halls today.

[Both Dr. Maron and Dr. Schlatt laughed.]

**Dr. Maron:** I guess that’s what you can expect from Site 21. A bunch of Safe-Class loving pansies. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** That’s for fuckin’ sure. 

[The lab goes quiet. Dr. Schlatt takes a sip from his mug.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** He has his first test on 609 today. 

**Dr. Maron:** Hm?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Dr. Davidson is testing 609 today. Something about transferring sentience? Anyway, he’s using a D-Boy for this. I’m gonna go watch it. Want to come with me?

**Dr. Maron:** Who else will be attending the testing?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Hm, probably Dr. Brotherhood and Dr. Ahmed. 

**Dr. Maron:** Well, if Dr. Ahmed is going, then it’s definitely going to be eventful. I guess I’ll stop by. When is it scheduled? 

**Dr. Schlatt:** 11:30. 

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ standing up _ ) Then I’ll be there. 

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> site 28 canonically exists in the SCP universe, so i had to change the site to site 47. just wanted to explain that


	12. CCTV Footage 5: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 2 D-Boys are pulled for testing.

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

**Wilbur:** -magine having a cell mate that’s 15.

[Tommy stays silent.]

**Wilbur:** Okay, if you’re not going to answer, then I’ll assume you're 12. 

**Tommy:** I’m 16, you prick. 

[Joseph and Alexis start laughing. Alexis laughs so hard that he falls off the wall he was previously walking on.]

**Darryl:** Jesus, Alex! Are you okay?

**Alexis:** ( _ obvious pain in his voice _ ) I’m alright. Just a little fall.

**Tommy:** ( _ visibly astonished _ ) I’ve seen you walking on walls since I got here, but how? How do you do it?

**Alexis:** ( _ waving his hand dismissively _ ) Bah, it’s just a mutation. 

**Tommy:** Mutation?

**Darryl:** If you’re exposed to an SCP for too long, you can develop mutations. Alexis is able to stick to things, and Joseph has the ears and tail. 

[Tommy nods in response, showing understanding.]

**Wilbur:** Hey, I have a song about that!

**Riley:** Oh God no! Not the mutation song!

**Joseph:** Someone stop him before it’s too late!

[Wilbur starts strumming his guitar, making everyone but Tommy groan.]

**Wilbur:** Welcome to the shit hole that saves from annihilation! The place that we call the SCP Foundation! They use us convicts for unnecessary research, leaving us wondering why we’re not in church!

**Alexis:** Please, shut the fuck up!

**Wilbur:** Overexposure changes our DNA, but that won’t make us gay!

**Darryl:** That’s a problematic statement, Wilbur!

**Wilbur:** Fuck off, doc! Now, who’s ready for the chorus?

[Everyone started screaming. Tommy slowly raised his hand, to which Joseph started to put it down.]

**Darryl:** Language!

**Wilbur:** Oh, they may change my body, but they won’t change me! Oh, they may change my life, but won’t change what I do! Walk on walls, become a cat, and oh my God, what the hell is that?! But you won’t change me!

[Wilbur started aggressively strumming his guitar, showing that the song is done. Tommy clapped quietly as the rest of the D-Boys sighed in relief.]

**Alexis:** Thank God that’s over. 

**Tommy:** ( _ whispering _ ) My mum had a magnet on the refrigerator that had that statement on it.

**Alexis:** Oh. That’s cool, I guess?

[Tommy went quiet again. Wilbur finished loudly strumming his guitar.]

**Wilbur:** Thank you, Tommy, for being the only person in this goddamn cell that appreciates art!

**Darryl:** ( _ muttering _ ) Language. 

[The rest of the D-Boys went quiet, some chuckling lightly at Wilbur’s statement. Then, the beeping noise rang out.]

**Joseph:** Oh God. Speak of the devil.

[The door opened to reveal Jessica Bravura, who was holding the same clipboard as the one she had yesterday. She looked down at the sheet, and started to read.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-449871461 , and D-500021379, you are both needed for separate testing. Follow me. 

[Alexis stood up, and motioned Tommy to follow him. The blond stood up, and the two walked out of the cell. The beeping noise rang out again, and the door closed.]

**Darryl:** Jeez. His second day in the facility, and he’s already needed for testing.

**Riley:** I wonder what for. 

**Wilbur:** ( _ strumming his guitar lightly _ ) I’m sure he’ll be fine. 

**Joseph:** Yes, he probably will be. It’s Alex I’m worried about.

**Riley:** Why?

**Joseph:** The longer you’ve been alive as a D-Boy, the more dangerous tests they use on you. 

**Wilbur:** Well if that’s the case, why aren’t you dead?

**Joseph:** I’m just lucky that a certain doctor likes me so much.

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall see sad-ists new animatic? that shit was crazy bro


	13. Audio Log 4: Dr. Batchelor & Dr. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Batchelor and Dr. Brotherhood make up.

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

[Dr. Batchelor loudly sorts through files loudly while humming a happy tune. A door opens, and Dr. Batchelor stops sorting.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Oh, hey Dr. Brotherhood! What brings you here?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Dr. Davidson is having his first test today, Dr. Schlatt, Dr. Maron, and Dr. Ahmed is going to watch. Do you want to come?

**Dr. Batchelor:** I’m afraid not.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Why?

**Dr. Batchelor:** There are files to sort, Dr. Brotherhood. I have priorities. 

[The file room goes quiet. Dr. Batchelor continues to sort.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Are you sure it’s not because of what happened the other day?

[Dr. Batchelor stops sorting.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Why do you say that?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Well, it was very tense, and I was kinda pissed at you. I thought you held it against me.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Dr. Brotherhood, you know my not like that. We’ve known each other since university, have I ever held something against you?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ pause _ ) Well, there was that incident with the chicken. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** Okay, that was justified. You know how much I loved Poultry Man!

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ chuckles lightly _ ) Okay, we don’t need to get into it now. I’m just saying you have held a vendetta against me.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Look, you get the point. I don’t do it often. Now, I will admit that I did overstep our boundaries the other day, and I apologize. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I- Thank you. I mean, I shouldn't have gotten pissed off. I know you don’t do the whole “Dr.” thing, and I should’ve expected you to say my name at some point. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** Thanks. I forgive you.

[The file office goes quiet again.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Well, glad that’s out of the way. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _ laughs _ ) Yes, definitely. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** So, that’s still a no on watching 609’s test?

**Dr. Batchelor:** I’m afraid it is. Tell me how it goes when you’re done.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Sure thing!

[The door closes, and Dr. Batchelor returns to organizing files.]

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 60 kudos. what the fuck yall. thank you so much!


	14. SCP-609: Test 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SCP-609's sentience transfer is tested.

**[Start of SCP Test]**

**Dr. Davidson:** This is Dr. George Davidson with the SCP Foundation, currently stationed at Site 47. This will be a test of SCP-609’s abilities when it comes to transferring sentience. I currently have Dr. Oliver Brotherhood, Dr. Jordan Maron, Dr. Zak Ahmed, and Dr. Jonathan Schlatt, who is the head of Site 47, here to witness the test. 

[Dr. Schlatt had a wicked grin that spread across his face when he was mentioned. He looked over to Dr. Maron, who rolled his eyes. Dr. Ahmed, who was leaning against the one-way glass window, yawned in boredom. Dr. Brotherhood looked nervously at SCP-609, who was staring at the door, waiting for it to open.]

**Dr. Davidson:** The test subject for today will be D-449871461, or Alexis Perez. He was convicted in 2018 for 3 counts of murder, and arson. Mrs. Stacy Hinojosa, please open the containment cell’s door. 

**Mrs. Hinojosa:** Yes, Dr. Davidson. 

[The door opened to reveal Alexis Perez, the Mexican murder-arson convict. He was wearing the usual Class-D Personnel uniform, an orange jumpsuit, and a black beanie. SCP-609 and Alexis stared at each other. Slowly, Alexis walked into the containment cell.]

**Dr. Davidson:** D-449871461.

[Alexis looked at the one-way glass window.]

**Dr. Davidson:** We need you to touch SCP-609-1’s mask and poncho. 

**Alexis:** ( _ muttering _ ) 609-1, huh?

[Alexis slowly approached SCP-609.]

**SCP-609:** Are you sure you want to touch us? It’s not going to be a very good decision.

**Alexis:** Well, they’ll cap my ass if I don’t, so I kind of have to. 

[SCP-609 stood still. Alexis stopped in front of SCP-609, and looked up at the window. He looked nervous. Alexis looked back at SCP-609, and moved his hands to touch the cloak. Then SCP-609 lunged.]

[Suddenly, Alexis was pinned on the ground with SCP-609’s knee digging into his spine. Alexis tried to squirm out of its grasp, but found that he couldn’t move his arms. SCP-609 had those pinned down too.]

[Dr. Davidson was panicking, trying to find a solution to his problem. Dr. Ahmed was suddenly energized, and looking down at the scene with a very nervous Dr. Brotherhood to his left. A grin spread across Dr. Schlatt’s face as he walked closer to the glass. Dr. Maron looked at Dr. Davidson with a concerned look on his face.]

**Dr. Maron:** What are you doing?! Sedate it!

[Dr. Davidson turned on the intercom system.]

**Dr. Davidson:** SCP-609, please let go of D- 449871461 now. If you don’t, we’ll have to sedate you. 

[SCP-609 looks up at the window, and just for a second, loosens his grip. Alexis notices, and breaks free SCP-609’s grasp. In which, his hand lightly touches the mask. Everything goes silent in the viewing room.]

[The mask falls off SCP-609-1’s face, revealing Clay Hawthorne. He immediately tried to get the mask back from Alexis, who had already picked it up. Clay stepped away from Alexis. Alexis’s voice dropped an octave.]

**Alexis:** Dude, give me the poncho. 

[Clay kept the poncho on.]

**Alexis:** I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!

[Clay took off the poncho, dropped it to the floor, and retreated to a corner in the cell. Alexis picked up the poncho, and put it on. He kept the hood down, and put on the mask. The smiley face glowed green as the mask latched itself onto Alexis.]

[The viewing room stayed in a stunned silence for a long moment.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I can’t believe that worked.

**Dr. Davidson:** Neither can I.

[Dr. Schlatt starts laughing.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** That was fuckin’ sick! I am so glad I decided to attend this!

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ looking at Dr. Schlatt, muttering _ ) You’re sick. 

[Dr. Schlatt doesn't respond to Dr. Maron’s response. Note that Dr. Ahmed never remarked to the incident in the containment cell.]

**Dr. Davidson:** I’m going in.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ shocked _ ) What?! Are you crazy?!

**Dr. Davidson:** I’m just going to get SCP-609-1 out of there, and maybe ask this new one some questions.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Should we call the D-Boy SCP-609-2 now?

**Dr. Maron:** I guess so. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Alright then. 

[Dr. Davidson leaves the room, and appears at the door to SCP-609’s containment cell a few moments later. Dr. Davidson opens the door. Both Clay and SCP-609 look at him. 

**Dr. Davidson:** SCP-609-1, please come with me.

[Clay didn’t respond.]

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ sighs _ ) Clay Hawthorne, come with me. Please. 

[Clay slowly got up, and as he slowly moved towards Dr. Davidson, he kept his eyes on SCP-609. SCP-609 followed Clay’s gaze, making him move faster across the room. Clay reached Dr. Davidson, and immediately moved outside of the containment cell.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Mrs. Hinojosa, please take SCP-609-1 to my office. I’ll contact you on when to return him. 

[Mrs. Hinojosa nods, and gently takes Clay by the arm. The two walk down the hall, round a corner, and disappear. Dr. Davidson sighs, and straightens his tie. He walks into SCP-609’s containment cell.]

[SCP-609 is standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. The door behind Dr. Davidson closes, leaving him trapped. Dr. Davidson swallows the lump in his throat, and takes 2 steps forward.]

**SCP-609:** We’ve got to say, man, this one you’ve given us is much more powerful than the last.

[Dr. Davidson stops walking.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Wha-

**SCP-609:** We guess you base how powerful our host is by the level of hurt and wronging that happened to them. This one, Alexis Perez, has had a lot of bad shit happen to him. It’s almost entertaining, man. 

[SCP-609 stretches his arms.]

**SCP-609:** We haven’t had a host this powerful in a  _ long  _ time. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Who was the host?

**SCP-609:** ( _ waving his hand dismissively _ ) We can’t fuckin’ remember, and it’s not like it matters, man. Now, let’s get to the fun bit. 

[SCP-609 then proceeds to climb up a wall, and onto the ceiling. Dr. Davidson, who didn’t know that Alexis Perez has possessed this ability for a year now, stood still in shock. SCP-609 walked over to the window, and peered inside of it.]

**SCP-609:** Hola, medicos! We wonder how many of you are in there…

**Dr. Davidson:** SCP-609, stop patronizing the doctors. Come down here. Now.

[SCP-609 turns to face Dr. Davidson.]

**SCP-609:** You’re being extra pushy today, man. You better be careful with how you talk to us. It’s very easy for us to get pissed off. 

[SCP-609 disconnects from the roof, falling to the floor. He lands on his feet, and quickly looks up at Dr. Davidson. Dr. Davidson takes a deep breath, and proceeds with his questions.]

**Dr. Davidson:** So, when SCP-609 possesses a new host, it gains all memories of the possessor?

**SCP-609:** That’s usually how it works, man. Actually, there was one time it didn’t work for us. We actually remember his name, it was Arne Kvalheim. He was a tricky one to deal with. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Is there any way we can get in contact with Arne Kvalheim?

**SCP-609:** Not unless you can talk to the dead, man. He died a long, long time ago. 

**Dr. Davidson:** When did he die? Do you have a certain date?

**SCP-609:** We think you call it the Viking Age. 

[Dr. Davidson lets out a small “oh”, and looks down at his watch. He probably shouldn’t be talking to this version of SCP-609 for long. He sends a message to Mrs. Hinojosa, alerting her to bring Clay back to the containment cell.]

**Dr. Davidson:** If SCP-609 has memories, would the host be able to access those as well?

**SCP-609:** ( _ obvious smile in his voice _ ) Now  _ that  _ is a good question.

**Dr. Davidson:** Thanks, I guess?

**SCP-609:** The simple answer is yes and no, man. We can control what memories we share with the host. If they’re powerful enough, like Arne Kvalheim, they can willingly look into our memories. 

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ nods _ ) So, depending on how “powerful” the host is, the more power you lose over them. 

**SCP-609:** ( _ fidgets _ ) That is correct, man. 

[The containment cell opens again to reveal Clay and Mrs. Hinojosa. Clay slowly walks towards Dr. Davidson, and eyes SCP-609 nervously.]

**Dr. Davidson:** SCP-609-1, I’m going to need you to touch the mask and poncho.

**Clay:** What?! There’s no way I’m doing that again!

**SCP-609:** You have to, man. They’ll shove a bullet up your ass if you don’t.

[Clay gives SCP-609 a look of disbelief.]

**Clay:** I- Why can’t you just let me go free?!

**Dr. Davidson:** Because you know too much. We can’t risk letting the information you know get set loose in the public.

**Clay:** If you let me go, I promise I won’t tell anyone!

**Dr. Davidson:** It doesn’t matter if you promise, you’re still prone to do it anyway. 

[Clay tried to retort his statement, but realized nothing he could say would convince Dr. Davidson. He closes his mouth.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Clay, if you don’t do this willingly, I will have to make you do it by force. 

[Clay looks at the doctor with a sad look in his eyes. He sighed, and walked towards SCP-609. Slowly, he brings his hands up to touch the mask and poncho. When he does, the mask falls off of Alexis. After suddenly gaining sentience again, Alexis practically rips off the poncho, and moves to the opposite side of the cell.]

**Alexis:** WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

**Dr. Davidson:** D-449871461, please calm yourself. 

**Alexis:** No, I won’t calm myself! That thing just took over my mind! I never...never want...

[Alexis Perez suddenly falls to the floor, passed out. Dr. Davidson, and Mrs. Hinojosa, who was still standing out the door, ran inside the cell. Dr. Davidson immediately checks for his pulse, while Mrs. Hinojosa puts the back of her hand to his forehead.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Pulse has slowed down a bit.

**Mrs. Hinojosa:** No fever.

[Both of the Foundation personnel look down at his chest to see if he’s still breathing. He is, just a lot slower and irregular than before. Mrs. Hinojosa moved to open Alexis's eyes, and found that the pupils didn't respond to the bright lighting in SCP-609's containment cell.]

**Mrs. Hinojosa:** It seems to me like he’s in a really deep sleep. Could be a coma.

**Dr. Davidson:** If so, that’s one hell of a side effect. 

**Mrs. Hinojosa:** What should we do, doctor?

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ running a hand through his hair _ ) I guess we send him back to his cell. Have one of the medics check him regularly, like every 3-4 hours. 

[Mrs. Hinojosa nods, and motions for the facility guards to enter the room.]

**Mrs. Hinojosa:** Go get a stretcher from the nearest medical bay, and transfer him back to Cell Block 26. 

[The facility guards nod, and one of them leaves to grab the stretcher.]

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ sighs _ ) This has been such a long day, and it isn’t even noon.

**[End of SCP Test]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was longer than usual, and was a lot of fun to write. hope yall enjoyed!


	15. CCTV Footage 6: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexis and Tommy are returned to Cell Block 26.

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[4 D-Boys were lounging around in the cell. Wilbur was just released from his daily visit with SCP-225, which left him confused. He’d never been released early before. He is currently trying to take a nap on his cot. Riley was playing with a tennis ball he had smuggled from Cell Block 22 while laying flat on back.]

[Darryl was sitting on his cot, thinking, and sneaking small glances at Joseph. Joseph was curled up on his cot facing a wall, but his ears were twitching a lot. That usually meant he was nervous. After a tense few minutes, the beeping noise blared into the cell. Wilbur jolted in his sleep, but quickly came to his senses. Joseph turned his head to face the door, and Darryl slowly looked in the same direction. Riley stopped throwing his ball, and sat up.]

[The door opened up to reveal Tommy. He had a more confident look on his face, and seemed to be more energized. He was currently fidgeting with his fingers. A facility guard stood next to him, controlling the door.]

**Facility Guard:** Please enter the cell, D-Boy.

[Tommy didn’t hesitate. He practically ran into the cell, surprising everyone except Joseph. The mutated cat D-Boy just turned his head to face the wall again. The door started to close as Wilbur gave the blond kid a weird look.]

**Wilbur:** Who gave you access to SCP-999?

[Tommy gave Wilbur a confused look.]

**Tommy:** What is- You know what? Nevermind. What matters is I feel great!

**Riley:** ( _ suspicious tone _ ) Why do you feel so great?

**Tommy:** I don’t really know, dude! They took me to this containment cell, and opened the doors, and there was this big orange blob! It sort of ran at-

**Wilbur:** Holy shit, you did get access to 999!

**Darryl:** Language.

[Wilbur chuckle lightly.]

**Tommy:** What’s SCP-999?

**Darryl:** It’s the orange blob you met. Whoever is touches gains a sense of euphoria.

**Riley:** It’s the reason why you’re so happy right now. It basically dumped a shit load of serotonin in you.

**Darryl:** Language.

[Tommy makes a little “o” shape with his mouth.]

**Wilbur:** ( _ pause _ ) What did it smell like?

[Tommy turns to face Wilbur again.]

**Wilbur:** Why do you care?

**Darryl:** Because that’s another one of its abilities. It can smell like your deepest desire, or something like that.

**Tommy:** Oh. Well, it smelled like...like the pies my mum used to make when I got home from school. Damn, I miss those pies.

**Darryl:** Language!

**Tommy:** Why do you say “language” all the time? You’re starting to come off as a prick, you know. 

[Wilbur made a surprised face that quickly turned into a happy expression. Riley stifled a laugh.]

**Darryl:** ( _ sighs _ ) Because I don’t swear, and I don’t think others should as well! Especially people under 18.

**Tommy & Riley: ** ( _ in unison _ ) Hey!

[Wilbur started laughing, and Darryl reluctantly joined in. Tommy smiled at Riley, who just went back to throwing his stolen ball. Slowly, his gaze settled on Joseph.]

**Tommy:** What’s up with him?

[Wilbur and Darryl stop laughing. Darryl frowns.]

**Darryl:** He’s just worried about Alex. He’s afraid he won’t come back. 

[Joseph’s tail flicked in response, signaling Darryl to shut up. Darryl shakes his head, and looks at the ground.]

**Wilbur:** ( _ pause _ ) Don’t worry, Tommy. He’ll be fine. Now, since you’ve gained the confidence to socialize, this calls for a song! Do you have any song requests?

[Tommy thought for a second as Wilbur grabs his guitar. Then, an idea pops into his head.]

**Tommy:** Can you play “Fell In Love with a Girl” by The White Stripes?

[Riley, who was familiar with the song, stopped throwing the ball, and looked in Wilbur’s direction. Wilbur grinned, and started singing the song.]

**Wilbur:** Fell in love with a girl. I fell in love  _ once _ , and almost completely. She’s in love with the world, but sometimes these feelings can be so misleading. She turns and says “Are you alright?”. I said “I must be fine because my heart’s still beating. Come and kiss me by the riverside, yeah, Bobby said it’s fine, he don’t consider it cheating now.”. Red hair with a curl. Mellow roll for the flavor, and the eyes for peep-

[The beeping noise rang out in the cell again. Wilbur immediately stops playing, and gets up from his cot. Darryl looks up from the ground as Riley sits up. Joseph moves his head again to get a clear view of the door. The door opens to reveal two facility guards hauling a figure on a stretcher. It was Alexis.]

**Facility Guard:** Which one is D- 449871461’s bed?

[Tommy opens his mouth to respond, but Darryl beats him to it.]

**Darryl:** It’s the empty one across the room.

[The facility guard nods, and the two haul Alexis’s limp body over to the bed. They place the stretcher onto the bed, and carefully slide Alexis off of it. One of the facility guards folds the stretcher, and starts to haul it over his shoulder. The facility guard with a free arm motions for more figures to come in.]

[Three D-Boys came in lifting a cot. Riley, having recognized this group of D-Boys, quickly hid his stolen ball inside his uniform. One of the D-Boys mouthed the words “You’re dead” as they placed down the cot. The 3 D-Boys and the facility guard carrying the stretcher left the cell. The facility guard not holding anything stayed for a second more.]

**Facility Guard:** D-500021379?

[Tommy nods in response.]

**Facility Guard:** This is your bed. Don’t do anything weird. Trust me, we’ll know. 

[Tommy nods, not understanding what the guard had been implying. The facility guard leaves the cell, and goes to close the door. Once the door is closed, everyone rushed over to Alexis at the same time. Joseph got there first.]

**Joseph:** Bloody hell, what did they do to him?

**Wilbur:** Something bad by the looks of it. 

**Darryl:** Joseph, can you move a bit? Please?

**Joseph:** ( _ says bitterly _ ) Why?

**Darryl:** So I can find out what’s wrong with him!

[Joseph reluctantly moves out of the way. Darryl moved in quickly, and went to check his pulse, breathing, and eyes. After he finished checking everything he thought of, he sighed, and stood up.]

**Darryl:** Dear God...

**Riley:** What’s wrong with him? 

**Darryl:** You guys aren’t gonna like this, but...

[The cell went quiet, everyone waiting for Darryl’s diagnosis.]

**Joseph:** But what?

**Darryl:** It...it looks like he’s in a coma.

[The cell went quiet once again, letting the shock of the diagnosis sink in.]

**Tommy:** ( _reluctantly asking_ ) Is that when people sleep for a really long time?

**Wilbur:** ( _ sighing _ ) yes, Tommy. The body sleeps for a long time so it can heal. God knows why Alex is in one. 

[Joseph backs up against the wall, and falls to the floor. He places his head in his hands. Darryl slowly leans down to Joseph’s level.]

**Darryl:** Hey, I’m sure he’ll be fine. He doesn’t seem to have any serious injuries, so he might wake up sooner than you think.

[Joseph didn’t respond.]

**Riley:** Is it bad I already miss the dumb nicknames he gave us?

**Tommy:** Nicknames?

**Wilbur:** Yeah, he gave all of us nicknames. Darryl is Halo, Riley is Ranboo, Joseph is Stampy, and I’m Mr. Soot. Though he seems to have dropped the “Mr.” as of late. 

**Darryl:** I’m sure if his conscience was with us right now, he would’ve given you one, Tommy. 

[Tommy opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it. He moved over to his cot, and laid down.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the white stripes too much. hope yall enjoyed, and thanks so much for 90 kudos!  
> also, i was originally gonna have tommy stay in shock longer, but i needed to get the plot moving again, that's really why he was exposed to 999


	16. Audio Log 5: Dr. Ahmed, Dr. Batchelor, Dr. Brotherhood and New File Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the New File Guy is introduced to his job

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

**Dr. Ahmed:** So, this is where you’ll be working. I know it’s  _ very  _ disorganized, but chances are you probably knew that.

**New File Guy:** Yeah, I saw that in the job description. How did it become so disorganized anyway?

**Dr. Batchelor:** One of the doctors here was transferred somewhere else. They happened to be the one thing to keep these files sorted correctly, so it became  _ extremely  _ disorganized once they left.

**New File Guy:** Ah, I see. So that’s why you hired me. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** Yes, well, you can thank Dr. Davidson. He’s the one who suggested hiring someone. ( _ pause _ ) Anyway, over here is your desk. You can work on whatever over here once you get time off. What are you getting a PhD in again?

**New File Guy:** Biotechnology. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** A very nice degree, if I do say so myself. With a PhD like you that, you’d have no problem becoming a doctor here. That is, unless you don’t want to. 

[Before the New File Guy could respond, the door opened. Everyone turned to face the door. Dr. Batchelor smiled.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Hey, Dr. Batchelor, I need to tell you- Oh, am I interrupting something?

**Dr. Batchelor:** No, not at all! We’re just introducing our new file guy to the job.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Oh! Well, very nice to meet you. I’m Dr. Brotherhood.

**New File Guy:** Nice to meet you, Dr. Brotherhood. My name’s Karl Jacobs. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Alright, very cool. Dr. Ahmed, do you mind if I steal my friend from you for a second?

**Dr. Ahmed:** No, by all means, go ahead!

[Dr. Batchelor and Dr. Brotherhood move to be by the door, which is closer to the microphone than where Dr. Ahmed and Karl are standing. Note that everything Dr. Ahmed and Karl say are drowned out by Dr. Batchelor and Dr. Brotherhood.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ excited _ ) I got it!

**Dr. Batchelor:** Got what?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** 05 clearance to meet 904!

**Dr. Batchelor:** I- what?! That’s crazy!

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I know, I wasn’t expecting them to agree to it for another wee-

**Dr. Batchelor:** Dr. Brotherhood, you have to be very _very_ careful with this one. He caused a Class █ Containment Breach! He...He killed Ren!

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I know that, which is why I’m going to take extra precautions. I just wanted to ask something of you.

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _ hesitant _ ) What do you need?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** In case anything, and I mean  _ anything _ , goes wrong, I need you to bring in 225. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** What?! Why- Oh. Oh, I see.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** 225 might know how to stop 904 if he tries to kill me, or something. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** I see. Yes, I can bring my guy by. It’ll give Elizabeth a break, God knows she needs one. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Okay, thank you so much, mate. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** No problem. When’s the interview?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Tomorrow.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Anyone else planning on stopping by?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Not as of now. You’re the only person, besides Dr. Schlatt, who knows. 

[Dr. Batchelor takes a deep breath, and sighs.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Just...be careful. 

**[End of Audio Recording]**


	17. CCTV Footage 7: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a tense atmosphere surrounds the cell block

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Everyone was sleeping, except for one D-Boy. Darryl was wide awake, unable to go back to sleep. He had woken up only a few minutes prior. Slowly, Darryl sat up, and looked around the cell block. It was pitch black, but since his eyes had already adjusted, he was able to make out the figures of his cellmates. He looked over to Alexis, and could tell he hadn’t moved at all. Darryl frowned, and laid back down.]

[The lights suddenly turned off, signifying it was morning. Almost all of the D-Boys grudgingly got up. Darryl stood up, and stretched his arms. Tommy rubbed his eyes, but stayed seated on his bed. Joseph rolled over, and covered his eyes with his arm. Riley practically made a hissing noise, and covered his eyes. Wilbur sat up, and groaned very loudly.]

**Tommy:** Goddamn, Will. Are you okay?

**Darryl:** ( _ muttering _ ) Language.

**Wilbur:** I’m fine, Tommy. I just wish that TURNING ON THE BLOODY LIGHTS WASN’T HOW THEY WOKE US UP!

**Riley:** What, would you rather they blare sirens in our ears instead?

**Wilbur:** That would be a million times better than this!

[Riley turned to face Wilbur, but seeing as his eyes hadn’t adjusted yet, he quickly covered them again. Tommy noticed this, and was going to ask Riley about it, before the little window next to the door opened. On the other side was Jessica Bravura. She wasn’t paying attention to the D-Boys, and was reading off of the clipboard she always had on her.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-447274483, come get your breakfast. 

[Joseph stood up, and practically dragged himself over to the window. He grabbed his food, and as he walked back, he kept his head down.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D- 449871461, come get your food.

[No one in the cell stood up to grab the food. Jessica sighed, and looked up.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-4498- Oh. Is he asleep?

[No one in the cell responded. Jessica turned to face an unseen person beyond the cell.]

**Unseen Person:** He’s in a coma. It’s a side effect of SCP-609. 

[Jessica’s eyes widened slightly, but she quickly hid any trace of surprise in her expression. She reached her free arm towards the platform, and took away Alexis’s plate. She then cleared her throat and was about to continue, but stopped herself. She sighed, and put down her clipboard.]

**Jessica Bravura:** You know what? Fuck it. Just come up and grab your food. 

[The 4 D-Boys who hadn’t gotten food reluctantly got up, and approached the window. They all grabbed their food, and went back to where they were before. Jessica Bravura closed the window. All 5 of the D-Boys sat and ate quietly. No one tried to talk to each other. It was usually Alexis who had started the usually witty banter, but he wasn’t exactly in commission right now.]

[The D-Boys soon finished their food. Wilbur sighed as he placed the metal plate down.]

**Wilbur:** This is miserable.

**Riley:** God, tell me about it. I wish he’d just wake up already.

**Darryl:** You guys heard what that person said. He’s in a confirmed coma. Technically, he should be in a medical bay, so it confuses me why he’s in here. 

**Joseph:** ( _ mumbling _ ) It’s because the Foundation doesn’t care about D-Boys. They never have, and they never will.

[The cell went quiet again. Darryl stood up, and made his rounds around the room collecting empty plates. He placed them on the platform under the window, and sat back down on his cot. Riley took out his stolen tennis ball, and started throwing it again.]

**Tommy:** Hey, Riley! Throw it over here!

[Tommy and Riley started to play catch. Wilbur dragged his guitar out from under his cot, and started playing one of the songs he had listened to a lot before he was convicted. Hayloft by Mother Mother. Joseph laid back down on his cot, and faced the wall. Right as everyone was getting comfortable, the beeping noise rang out in the cell.

**Wilbur:** ( _ as he’s putting his guitar away _ ) Already? We just finished eating.

[Darryl shrugged in response to Wilbur’s statement. Tommy and Riley stopped throwing the ball, and looked over to the door. The door opened to reveal Dr. Caroline Carmichael, who was Dr. Schlatt’s assistant.]

**Dr. Carmichael:** D-447274483, you are needed for testing. 

[Joseph turned to face Dr. Carmichael, and grumbled as he got up. He walked towards the assistant, and as the door closed, the two walked down the hall.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, i got obsessed with hayloft. oh well


	18. Dr. Davidson: Personal Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Davidson writes down his thoughts

I can’t stop thinking about SCP-609. Well, not exactly SCP-609. It’s really SCP-609-1, Clay Hawthorne. I can’t seem to get the look he gave out of my head when I basically told him to get possessed again. It doesn’t help that everytime I think of this, my mind goes to the interview I had the day before. When he asked me for help, I could hear the pure fear in his voice, It shook me to my core. With that combined the saddened look in his eyes that he gave me yesterday, I feel defeated. I feel like I’m torturing him without even knowing it. I could get SCP-609-2 to come and take his place whenever he woke up, but that’d be just as bad. SCP-609 under SCP-609-2’s influence was somehow even weirder than SCP-609-1’s version of SCP-609. I don’t know if I can go on with this. God, I just wish Nick could come back. Is it bad that I want to go back to Site 21, even if I can't? At least nothing tried to kill me there. At least, until the...incident. But if I left, I’d be proving these daredevil bastards right. I’ve successfully ran myself into a corner, and now I don’t know what to do. 

-Excerpt from Dr. George Davidson’s personal journal


	19. SCP-811: Interview Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Joseph interviews SCP-811

**[Start of Interview]**

**SCP-811:** -don’t look very good. Are you okay?

**Joseph:** ( _ tail flicks _ ) Lets not talk about me. Are you ready for the questions?

[SCP-811, who was currently in his usual form of a red fox, stretched. It’s ear twitched as it sat down.]

**SCP-811:** Ready as I’ll ever be. 

**Joseph:** Alright then. First question. “Why did you bite my hand off, you stupid fucking anomaly. I hope you turn into a worm, and get vored by a bird like the cock-sucking bastard you are”. ( _ muttering _ ) Gee, I wonder who wrote that one into the list. 

[SCP-811 looked up at the one-way glass window.]

**SCP-811:** You already know why, you one-handed prick! 

[Joseph tried his best not to smile at SCP-811’s remark. SCP-811 coughed, and looked back at Joseph.]

**SCP-811:** Alright, cat boy. What’s the next question?

**Joseph:** Please, stop calling me cat boy.

**SCP-811:** Maybe once those ears and tail go away.

[Joseph sighed.]

**Joseph:** Were there more of your species?

**SCP-811:** Oh, now let’s see. ( _ pause _ ) Yes, I believe that I wasn’t the only one.

**Joseph:** Do you know anyone else that’s the same species as you?

**SCP-811:** ( _hesitant_ ) I haven’t met one in a very long time.

[Joseph nods, and moves onto the next question.]

**Joseph:** What is your species?

[SCP-811 doesn’t answer. After a few moments, Dr. Schlatt’s voice comes on over the intercom.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Answer the question, 811.

**SCP-811:** ( _ mumbling _ ) You already know what my species is, and can do. You don’t need me to tell you again.

[Joseph looks down at the question sheet, and back up at SCP-811. He clears his throat.]

**Joseph:** Should we continue, or are you done for the day?

**SCP-811:** ( _ pause _ ) We can continue. 

**Joseph:** Alright then. ( _ pause _ ) Oh, you’re not going to like this next question.

**SCP-811:** ( _ making eye contact with Joseph]  _ What is it?

**Joseph:** “Do you have a human form, and if so, can you reveal it?”. 

[SCP-811 sighs, and shakes his head.]

**SCP-811:** What is it with that unprofessional asshole, and asking the same GODDAMN QUESTIONS?!

[SCP-811’s form starts shifting around. Joseph immediately gets up, and moves away from the shapeshifter.]

**Joseph:** Okay, look, please calm down! 

[SCP-811 seems to ignore him as his form grows larger. Joseph starts to panic.]

**Joseph:** FUNDY!

[SCP-811’s form stops shifting. It shrinks back down into a red fox, and looks at Joseph dead in the eyes.]

**Joseph:** You just need to calm dow-

**SCP-811:** Why did you call me that?

[Joseph didn’t answer. Fundy was the nickname that Alexis had given him based on all the times Joseph had told him about his numerous interviews with SCP-811. It had slipped out with Joseph even thinking of saying it. The two stared at each other, the tensity gradually building. Dr. Schlatt accesses the intercom again.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ sighs _ ) Since this interview isn’t getting anywhere, we’ll call it a day. Cat boy, please exit the containment cell. 

[Joseph’s tail twitched in annoyance when Dr. Schlatt called him “cat boy”. The door opened, revealing two facility guards waiting for Joseph. Joseph sighed, and exited the containment cell. Before the door closed, Joseph peered inside the cell one last time. SCP-811 was staring at him, obviously confused. The door closed.]

**[End of Interview]**


	20. CCTV Footage 8: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy and Riley have a short midnight conversation

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[The cell is pitch black, meaning that the day had passed. Almost all of the D-Boys were asleep, except for one. Tommy laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was having a hard time sleeping. Suddenly, there was a loud creaking noise. Tommy turned his head to the right to find Riley moving around on his cot, grunting as he tried to find a comfortable position.]

**Tommy:** ( _ whispering _ ) Riley.

[Riley didn’t respond.]

**Tommy:** ( _ whispering a little louder _ ) Hey, Riley!

[Riley turned to face Tommy. Tommy couldn’t see his face, but guessed he was probably annoyed.]

**Tommy:** ( _whispering_ ) I’m sorry, did I wake you?

**Riley:** ( _ whispering _ ) Nah, man. I can’t sleep. I’m guessing you can’t either?

**Tommy:** ( _ whispering _ ) Yeah, I just can’t stop thinking about what one guy said.

**Riley:** ( _ whispering _ ) What guy?

**Tommy:** ( _ whispering _ ) The guy from breakfast, the one who said that Alex’s coma was caused by SCP-609.

**Riley:** ( _ whispering _ ) Oh. That guy.

**Tommy:** ( _ whispering _ ) I guess I’m just curious. I don’t know what SCP-609 is, and I want to find out. 

**Riley:** ( _ whispering _ ) We all do, Tommy. It’s just...we can’t. We can’t just leave, and check out an SCP. Not unless someone wants us to. 

[Tommy sighs, and moves so lay down on his back again. The two stop talking for a few moments.]

**Tommy:** ( _ whispering _ ) Hey, Riley?

[Riley hummed in response.]

**Tommy:** ( _ whispering _ ) Why are you in here?

[The cell went silent. Tommy could tell he overstepped his boundaries, and started to get nervous over wondering if Riley would answer or not,]

**Riley:** Go to sleep, Tommy. 

[Tommy mentally sighed in relief. He took one last look at Riley, who had shifted around in his cot again. Tommy looked up at the ceiling, and tried to focus on sleeping.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**


	21. CCTV Footage 9: Dr. Brotherhood's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Brotherhood does his research on SCP-904

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Brotherhood sits at his desk, files scattered all around him. Most were scavenged progress logs from Site 21 made by Dr. Khoza. They were about SCP-904, most of which were Dr. Khoza’s repairing process. He let go of the log he had just finished reading, letting it fall to his desk. His eyes immediately looked over to the stack he was pulling the files from, but found that there was only one left. Dr. Brotherhood sighed, and looked away from the lone file. At that moment, a knock rang out from the door.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Come in. 

[The door opened to reveal Dr. Schlatt. He was holding his ever-popular “I FUCKING HATE IT HERE” mug, which was filled to the brim with coffee. Dr. Schlatt took a step inside, and closed the door.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Well, today’s your big day.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Yeah, I know. 

[Dr. Schlatt took a sip from his mug.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Do you think you’re prepared enough for it?

[Dr. Brotherhood sighed, and leaned back in his chair.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Not in the slightest. 

[Dr. Schlatt chuckled lightly, and walked over to Dr. Brotherhood’s desk. He peered down at the scattered progress logs, and quickly turned his gaze back to Dr. Brotherhood.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Then what are all these?

[Dr. Brotherhood’s eyes quickly skimmed over the numerous files sitting on his desk. He tried his best not to look at the lone file on the edge of his desk.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** They’re files scavenged from Site 21. Files about SCP-904.

[Dr. Schlatt took a sip from his mug, and looked down at the lone file that Dr. Brotherhood hated so much.] 

**Dr. Schlatt:** It looks like you haven’t read this one yet. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Yeah, and I don’t plan to. It’s the last one. 

[Dr. Schlatt looks at Dr. Brotherhood, and then back at the file. He picked up the transcripted audio log, quickly skims over it, and puts it back where it was.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Were you close to this Dr. Khoza?

[Dr. Brotherhood tried his best not to make eye contact with the Site Director. He crossed his arms, and leaned forward.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** He was a friend from University, along with Dr. Batchelor. I guess you could say he was in my friend group? I don’t know if it was really a group, it was just the three of us. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ pause _ ) What was it like when he died?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ long pause _ ) It was sad. We hadn’t seen him in months. We actually had something coordinated to meet up with him the weekend after he died, but that didn’t work out. Dr. Batchelor and I don’t really talk about it anymore. ( _ realization _ ) God, please don’t tell him I told you any of this!

**Dr. Schlatt:** Don’t worry, I didn’t plan to anyway. ( _ pause _ ) I won’t be attending the testing.

[Dr. Brotherhood looked at Dr. Schlatt, with a mixture of confusion and suspicion in his expression. He uncrossed his arms.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Why?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Well, it seems like this is a lot more personal to you and Dr. Batchelor. Because of that, I won’t be going. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ looking at Dr. Schlatt with concern _ ) Are you okay?

[Dr. Schlatt looked back at Dr. Brotherhood.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** What? Am I not allowed to take the personal grief of my employees into account? ( _ pause _ ) Do you want me to go?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** No, no! Not if you don’t want to!

[Dr. Schlatt nodded, and took a sip of his coffee as he walked towards the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and turns back to face Dr. Brotherhood.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Try not to die, okay? 

[Dr. Brotherhood nods, and Dr. Schlatt leaves the room.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**


	22. Audio Log 6: Dr. Batchelor, Dr. Atkinson, Wilbur, and SCP-225

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SCP-225 and Wilbur are taken to the Heavy Containment Zone

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

[The sound of a door opening is heard, and then very loud footsteps. The soft purring of a cat is heard, but quickly drowned out by a door closing.]

**SCP-225:** Good morning, Wilbur. 

**Wilbur:** Good morning, Scar. 

[Wilbur grunts as he sits down against a wall. The light strumming of a guitar is heard. Wilbur strikes a chord wrong, making him swear lightly under his breath.]

**SCP-225:** How’s your friend doing?

[Wilbur stopped strumming his guitar, and sighed.]

**Wilbur:** No better than yesterday. 

**SCP-225:** I’m sure he’ll wake up soon. You just have to have hope. 

[Wilbur hums in response, and quickly goes back to playing his guitar. SCP-225 lets the subject drop. After a few moments of Wilbur playing a random riff, he suddenly stops.]

**Wilbur:** How did you get that scar?

**SCP-225:** Which scar? Are you talking about the one that’s the reason why you call me Scar? 

**Wilbur:** Well, yeah. What other ones would I ask about? 

**SCP-225:** ( _pause_ ) Well, it’s a dumb story, actually. My friend and I were on a biking trail in the mountains. We had just gone up a really tall hill, and we're going downhill at this point. So I started speeding up, and I started catching up to my friend, who had passed me a while back. So I tried telling him to move over. When he heard me, he looked behind him, screamed “NO!”, and started moving _in_ my way. 

**Wilbur:** Oh no...

**SCP-225:** Because he was constantly in my way, he ended up driving me off the cliff. I got a minor concussion, and my cheek ended up getting scratched by some pointy rock. And that’s the story of how I got my scar. 

**Wilbur:** Jesus...did it have any long term effects?

**SCP-225:** Well, I get dizzy really easily now, but that’s pretty much it. I did walk around with a limp for a week. 

**Wilbur:** What about your friend? Did he feel bad?

**SCP-225:** Oh, he felt horrible! He said it was a joke he took too far, and he apologized non stop. He took me to the hospital, and when I was discharged, he took really good care of me. 

**Wilbur:** Well, that’s good. 

[The two go silent as Wilbur starts playing his guitar again. After a few moments of silence, Wilbur spoke up again.]

**Wilbur:** It doesn’t make sense.

**SCP-225:** What doesn’t make sense?

**Wilbur:** That you’re in here. I mean, you’re probably the most normal SCP in here. You’re just a normal guy who can’t use his legs. 

**SCP-225:** Well, if I told you I was born from nothing, would that help?

[Wilbur stops playing.]

**Wilbur:** What?

**SCP-225:** I was literally born from nothing. I just spawned, I guess. I had a caretaker for a while, but he was pretty old. He passed away when I was 15, I believe. By then I had been forced to actually seek out other humans. That’s how I met my friend.

**Wilbur:** Well, did you ever go to school, or anything?

**SCP-225:** Nope. According to my caretaker, I was just born with my intelligence. He never taught me any of my skills with mechanics. He just taught me how to survive in the woods. 

**Wilbur:** Oh, wow. I guess that’s odd enough for the Foundation to notice you. 

**SCP-225:** Yes, it is odd. But enough about me! How’s that new friend of yours, Tomathy?

**Wilbur:** It’s Tommy, actually. ( _sighs_ ) I think the effects of 999 are starting to wear off again. He barely spoke anything today during breakfast. I think he’s starting to slip back into a state of shock.

**SCP-225:** Yeah, your other friend probably isn’t helping with that.

**Wilbur:** I don’t think it is either. 

**SCP-225:** ( _pause_ ) You should try talking to him more. Get him out of his shell.

**Wilbur:** I try, but it’s usually a one-sided conversation. 

**SCP-225:** Then get him to talk about something he likes. Kids like to do that. 

**Wilbur:** Maybe I should. Problem is I don’t know what he likes. 

**SCP-225:** Then you should-

[The containment cell door suddenly opened. Wilbur stopped playing, and Jellie’s purring stopped. Note that the person who opened the door was Dr. Batchelor. With him were three facility guards, and his assistant, Dr. Elizabeth Atkinson.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Scar, and Wilbur. You’re all needed down at the Heavy Containment Zone. 

**SCP-225:** ( _pause_ ) What about Jellie?

**Dr. Atkinson:** I’ll take care of her. Don’t worry, she’s in good hands. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** Lizzie’s right about that. She loves animals. 

**SCP-225:** ( _hesitant_ ) ...Okay.

[Dr. Atkinson leaves the room with Jellie purring.]

**Wilbur:** Why do you need us in the Heavy Containment Zone?

**Dr. Batchelor:** You’ll see when we get there. We need to leave now, so I’d appreciate it if you left the cell now. 

[The sound of Wilbur pushing SCP-225’s wheelchair is heard, and soon fades down the hall. Dr. Batchelor closed the door.]

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how'd you guys like the scar story? i know scar doesn't a big scar under his cheek, i just needed an excuse to call him that lol
> 
> edit: i had to rewrite this chapter because i accidentally formatted it like a CCTV recording towards the end. whoops


	23. SCP-904: Interview Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Brotherhood tries to get some answers

**[Start of Interview]**

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Uh, hello. My name is Dr. Oliver Brotherhood, and I’m going to interview SCP-904. I will be going in with 5 armed guards, and SCP-904’s creator, SCP-225, will be waiting outside in case anything goes wrong. 

[The room goes quiet as the sound Dr. Brotherhood leaving. Soon, he reaches the door to the containment cell. A muffled conversation is heard from outside the room.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _muffled and quiet_ ) Are you sure you want to do this?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _muffled and quiet_ ) I have to if we’re going to understand what exactly happened at Site 21. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _muffled and quiet, pause_ ) Fine. Just don’t get killed.

[The door to SCP-904’s containment cell opens, and Dr. Brotherhood steps inside. The door closes behind him. Dr. Brotherhood looks at the figure across the room. It was slumped against the wall, unresponsive to any of the previous noise. Dr. Brotherhood took in a deep breath, and made his way over to SCP-904. He stopped 3 feet away from the cyborg, and looked down at the SCP. He crouched down to its level, and looked around.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** How do you turn it on?

[Eventually, Dr. Brotherhood found a painfully obvious green button. He pressed it, and backed away as the sound of gears rang out in the cell. Soon, SCP-904’s fingers started twitching, as if to test their function. Soon, it’s arm started twitching along with its legs. Slowly, it started to stand up. It lifted it’s head, and snapped open its eyes. It stared down Dr. Brotherhood, making the doctor start to regret his decision of entering the cell.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _hesitant_ ) SCP-904, my name is…Mumbo Jumbo.

[Note that Dr. Brotherhood had not come up with a codename beforehand, and came up with this on the spot.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I’m here to ask you some questions. Is that alright?

[SCP-904 didn’t answer.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Okay, I’ll take that as a yes. What’s your name?

**SCP-904:** Iskall. 

[Dr. Brotherhood was surprised by how fast it answered the question.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Who created you?

[SCP-904 didn’t answer. Dr. Brotherhood waited silently for an answer, and eventually gave up after a minute.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Alright then. How were you created?

[SCP-904 didn’t answer. One of the armed facility guards looked over at the doctor.]

**Facility Guard:** If it’s not going to answer anything, maybe we should just leave it alone.

[Dr. Brotherhood shook his head.] 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** We can’t leave now. This could be my only chance to find out what happened.

[The Facility Guard had no clue what Dr. Brotherhood was saying, but knew better than to ask why.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** What do you remember?

**SCP-904:** A brown-haired man in a lab coat, and a bright, teal light.

[Dr. Brotherhood inhaled sharply.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Do you remember what happened?

[SCP-904 didn’t answer. This started to annoy Dr. Brotherhood.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Do you know why you killed all those people?

[SCP-904 didn’t answer. Dr. Brotherhood groaned in frustration.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Do you know how many people you killed?

[SCP-904 didn’t answer. Some of the facility guards started to relax. Dr. Brotherhood didn’t notice.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Alright then, let’s do a more simple question. Do you know where you are?

**SCP-904:** The SCP Foundation. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** What site?

[SCP-904 stayed silent. Two of the facility guards started up a conversation, careful to keep their voices low enough so Dr. Brotherhood didn’t hear. Note that the microphone still picked up the conversation.]

**Facility Guard #1:** Jesus, this is getting tedious.

**Facility Guard #2:** I know, right? This job is starting to feel like a thorn in my side.

[Something in SCP-904’s behavior changed. Its teal eye started to glow more intensely than before, and it’s hands balled into fists. Dr. Brotherhood started to panic.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Open fire!

[The 5 facility guards opened fire on SCP-904. The cyborg took a small step back, but ultimately stayed unbothered by the bullets. Some of them deflected off of it’s artificial skin, shooting some of the soldiers instead. SCP-904 turned to make eye contact with Facility Guard #2, and charged at him. He opened his hand to choke the guard, and once it had him in it’s grasp, it squeezed as hard as it could. Facility Guard #2’s head popped clean off, leaving a blood stain on SCP-904’s hand.]

[Facility Guard #1 started shooting at SCP-904, which quickly charged at him. It drew its arm back, and swung with all its strength. Facility Guard #1 flew to the ground, his impact making a small dent in the floor. SCP-904 turned to face Dr. Brotherhood. The doctor backed away, true fear showed in his expression. SCP-904 started to pick up it’s pace, and once it reached Dr. Brotherhood, it pushed him with all his might.]

[Dr. Brotherhood flew into the wall, and was immediately knocked out from the impact. SCP-904 stared down at the doctor’s body emotionlessly, and slowly approached him. The door of the containment cell opened, and SCP-225 entered the room.]

**SCP-225:** VIKTOR!

[SCP-904 stopped moving, and turned to face SCP-225. Its gaze seemed to soften from its emotionless state, and its teal eye stopped glowing. SCP-225 let out a small smile, and opened his arms wide. SCP-904 made its way over to its maker, and stood over the man. It crouched down to his height, and embraced SCP-225. A single tear rolled down SCP-225’s face as he pressed the green button. SCP-904 stood where it was, frozen in time.]

**SCP-225:** I’m so sorry, my friend. 

**[End of Interview]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was edgy. ima be honest, this chapter was kinda hard to write. thank you so much r at ass for suggesting what SCP-904's trigger word should be, you helped me a lot. and in the words of my friend anh_the_boss when talking about facility guard #1 getting bitch slapped to death, "Get Gud Noob"


	24. CCTV Footage 10: Medical Bay 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Brotherhood wakes up

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Brotherhood slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the room. The familiar white walls blinded him for a second, but his eyes quickly adjusted. The lights that usually blared whenever he had previously visited the Medical Bay had been significantly dimmed. Dr. Brotherhood sat up slowly, felt dizzy, and immediately laid down again. A woman, who was standing across the room, noticed Dr. Brotherhood, and walked over to his bed.]

**Woman:** That’s gotta be the worst decision you’ve ever made. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Yep, good to see you too, Dr. Shea.

[Dr. Becca Shea rolled her eyes, and checked his vitals.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Excuse me for asking me this, but do you know exactly what happened?

**Dr. Shea:** ( _ shrugging _ ) I don’t fuckin’ know. They just rushed you in with a Grade 3 concussion and a  _ very  _ bruised back. Didn’t really explain shit. 

[Dr. Brotherhood nodded slowly, and found himself looking around the room again. Dr. Shea finished checking his vitals, and started to write something down.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** How long was I out?

**Dr. Shea:** The whole night, I believe. You woke up a bit about 10 minutes after they brought you in, but fell asleep pretty soon after. So, how do you feel? 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Well, everything seems really hazy. I, uh, tried to sit up earlier, but felt really dizzy. Oh, and my head feels like someone just bashed it in with a sledgehammer. 

**Dr. Shea:** That’s alright, it’s normal to feel all of that. Feel free to go asleep again, if you feel like it. I’ll be over at my desk, so shout or some shit if you need me. 

[Dr. Brotherhood nodded, and looked up at the ceiling. As Dr. Shea walked away, she stopped midway to her desk. She turned around to face Dr. Brotherhood.]

**Dr. Shea:** That friend of yours, Dr. Batchelor, had asked me to tell him when you wake up. Do you mind if I send him in?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Huh? Uh, yeah sure. 

[Dr. Shea nodded, and walked over to her phone. She dialed a number, waited a few seconds for the other line to pick up, and relayed the message.]

**Dr. Shea:** Yes, hello, Dr. Batchelor. Yes, it’s me. Yes, he’s awake. You can come visit him.

[The other line hung up almost immediately, momentarily baffling Dr. Shea. She eventually put down her phone, and sat down at her desk. It wasn’t long after the call that very loud footsteps, like someone was running, was heard approaching Medical Bay 12. The door flew open, revealing the anticipated Dr. Batchelor, and slammed into the wall. Dr. Brotherhood grimaced at the loud noise.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Oh, bloody hell, Oli! I thought you were dead!

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Well, sorry for worrying you, but I am still very much alive. 

[Dr. Batchelor walked closer to his friend’s hospital bed.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** That’s gotta be the stupidest thing you’ve done since cheating on your Chemistry final. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Okay, that was necessary! I almost failed the class. But, I do agree with you. It was very stupid of me to go in there. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** Then why? Why  _ did  _ you go in there?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ sighs _ ) If you were in my position, you’d want answers too. I saw an opportunity, and took it.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Yeah, and look where it got you. ( _ sighs and rubs his temples _ ) I can’t believe you thought something good might come of it. 

[Dr. Brotherhood sighed.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Alright, I’ll admit it. I fucked up. Are you happy now?

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _ muttering _ ) I’ll be happy when you get better. But promise me you won’t  _ ever  _ go in there again!

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ hesitant _ ) Alright, I promise. Now, can you let me sleep?

[Dr. Batchelor sighs.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Fine. Have a good sleep, I guess.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** You too. ( _ pause, realization _ ) Wait, no.

[Dr. Batchelor chuckles, and leaves Medical Bay 12. Dr. Brotherhood closes his eyes, and goes to sleep.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**


	25. Audio Log 8: Dr. Maron & Dr. Davidson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Davidson gives Dr. Maron some pointers

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

**Dr. Maron:** What do you think I should do?

**Dr. Davidson:** About what?

**Dr. Maron:** About 108. It’s starting to frustrate me that I haven’t been able to get this damn box open. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Then why are you coming to me? I’m just some Safe class loving pansy, right? 

[Dr. Maron mentally freaked out when he heard what Dr. Davidson had said, as he didn’t know that Dr. Davidson went through the audio logs archived within the last week. Note that Dr. Davidson does not go through archived audio logs, Karl Jacobs had just told him that Dr. Maron had called him that. Dr. Maron coughed awkwardly.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Well, uh, that’s why I’m coming to you. To be honest, you have more experience with Safe class than I do. I’ve usually been stuck researching Euclids and Keters. 

**Dr. Davidson:** So, let me get this straight. You want me to give you advice on how to go about getting whatever is in the box out?

**Dr. Maron:** Well, yeah. That’s exactly what I’m asking from you.

[Dr. Davidson’s chair creaks, suggesting he’s leaning back.]

**Dr. Davidson:** What have you done to get it open? 

**Dr. Maron:** Well, let’s see. I sent in a couple of guards to break it open with pickaxes by force. They woke up the next day with pickaxe wounds, and the box didn’t even have a dent in it. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Hm, odd. Anything else?

**Dr. Maron:** I tried to talk to it, but it was unresponsive.It was during this “interaction”, if you can even call it that, that I found out something was living in there. After that, I sent in a squadron of armed guards, who shot at the box. It caused a small dent that seemed to repair itself immediately after, and instead of waking up with gunshot wounds the next day, the guards had the injury inflicted on them right as the bullets hit the box. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Well, that’s probably what’s wrong then. 

**Dr. Maron:** What’s wrong? 

**Dr. Davidson:** So far you’ve been using nothing but force. You should probably try negotiating with it instead. 

**Dr. Maron:** I have! Even if it can respond, it just doesn’t. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Then maybe it recognizes you as the person who’s inflicting pain?

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ muttering _ ) Or maybe it just doesn’t like me. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Maybe. You should probably send someone else in to negotiate. Someone who it definitely won’t recognize. 

[Dr. Maron goes quiet, as if to contemplate this option.]

**Dr. Maron:** That’s not that bad of an idea. I doubt it might work, but I’ll try it. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Alright. Do you mind if I come by to watch it?

**Dr. Maron:** Oh, feel free! You could give me some pointers while you’re there too.

[Dr. Davidson chuckles.]

**[End of Audio Recording]**


	26. SCP-108: Interview Log 1 | Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy rants about his childhood

**[Start of Interview Pt. 1]**

**Dr. Maron:** D-500021379, you may enter the containment cell. 

[The blond teenager slowly walked inside the containment cell, and assessed his surroundings. It was the usual, gray concrete cell but with a rectangular stone box in the center. Tommy looked up at the one-way glass window, awaiting instructions.]

**Dr. Maron:** Talk to it. 

[A surprised expression formed on Tommy’s face.]

**Tommy:** Just...talk to it?

[Dr. Maron didn't answer. Tommy looked down at the box, and slowly approached it.]

**Tommy:** Talk to it, huh? Alright then. 

[Tommy stopped in front of the box, and sat down. He looked back up at the window.]

**Tommy:** Is there something living in there? 

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ pause _ ) Yes. 

[Tommy nodded slowly, and leaned back slightly.]

**Tommy:** I don’t know if I have anything to talk about. I mean, I was recently kidnapped in my sleep and taken to a government-funded organization that I accidentally pissed off. So, I’ve got that goin’ for me. My cellmates are giant dickheads, if I’m being honest. There’s this guy called Wilbur who’s honestly the biggest arsehole of them all. He thought I was 12 when he first saw me! The nerve of that bastard. He does write a lot of good songs though. My favorite one is the one about mutations, but he’s got a shit ton of other good songs too. 

**Tommy:** ( _ pause _ ) It kind of reminds me about how I found out about the White Stripes. I was walking around, probably thinking about women, when I passed this guy busking. He was playing “Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground” with an electric guitar, and his mate was playing the drums. My dad and I stopped to watch the two for a bit, and I ended up listening to that song for the rest of the day. Now I listen to Jack White and his 5 million bands all the time. 

**[1 Hour Later]**

**Tommy:** It was fucking crazy, dude! There was actually this time where my family went on vacation in Florida. This dude’s family had an extra house that they rented out near the beach, and my family visited it one summer. The house itself was very  _ very  _ nice, but there was a small problem. Like 3 days after we arrived, the AC broke. Now, I don’t have a fucking AC at my house, so we had no clue how to fix it! And we never got around to telling the family, so we had to live in 97 degrees heat for a week! It was fuckin’ absurd, man. At least the beach was nice.

**[2 Hours Later]**

**Tommy:** Yeah, she was a weird one. Another story from when I was in Year 2 was when I scraped the skin off my nose. I was a bit of a fucking gremlin as a kid, and did a lot of impulsive shit. I was swinging around my lunch box as we walked back to our classroom, and my teacher said “Tom, stop swinging your lunch box”. Of course, me being the piss baby I was, I kept doing it. It slipped out of my hand and under the nearest water fountain. I walked over, picked it up, and as I stood up, I hit my nose on the water fountain. I basically skinned my nose, and was stuck with a big ass scab for a week. 

**[3 Hours Later]**

**Tommy:** I remember when I was 10, my family decided to spend a weekend at this lake house, right? So, I spent most of my time swimming around with my family. On the way over, my mum had told me that I shouldn’t leave the shore under any circumstances. So, me being the rebellious little shit I am, I swam as far away from shore as I could the moment my parents looked away. I remember just swimming and swimming until I finally stopped and looked at the shore line. Seeing it as far away as it was freaked me out, and I started flailing my arms about and shit. My mind just blanked, making me forget how to swim, and I started sinking, right. I thought for sure I was a goner, but then this guy appeared. I have no clue where he came from, or even what he looked like. I just remember washing up to shore with my very worried parents. God, I still have nightmares about how my mum told me off. 

**[Meanwhile in the Viewing Room]**

**Dr. Davidson:** Jesus Christ...

**Dr. Maron:** He’s been ranting for 4 hours! Will he ever stop?!

**Dr. Davidson:** He is a kid, Dr. Maron. It’s what they do, so I don’t think he ever will.

[Dr. Maron groaned, and started rubbing his temples. Dr. Davidson sighed, and stood up.]

**Dr. Davidson:** I’m going to that Chick-Fil-A in town. Anything you want?

**Dr. Maron:** Oh, God! Please take me with you!

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ snickering _ ) Nope, someone has to stay and watch the kid. Make sure he doesn’t accidentally kill himself. 

[Dr. Maron let out a scream of agony, making Dr. Davidson laugh.]

**Dr. Davidson:** So, do you want anything, or not?

**Dr. Maron:** Uh, get me a 12 count chicken nuggets with upsized fries, please. And a bottled water. 

[Dr. Davidson nodded, and left the room. Dr. Maron turned to face the kid again just as he started talking about the time he enslaved e-girls in a video game.]

**[End of Interview Pt. 1]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what your thinking and yes, that was a reference  
> anyway, thank you r at ass again for your story suggestions, you helped out a lot  
> and thank you everyone who is leaving comments, they warm my heart so much. i love you guys so much :]


	27. CCTV Footage 11: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something big happens

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

**Wilbur:** ( _singing_ ) Oh, my wife loves me. She doesn’t care about my commitment issues. She loves me, baby. I go out to drink with my mates, and I come back late. She looks pissed, and asks me what I missed. But that doesn’t matter because she loves me!

[Riley throws his ball against the wall to the beat of Wilbur’s song. His blond hair was even messier than usual, as he had just come back from another round of testing. His right hand started twitching, so he started throwing with his left instead. As he threw the ball, he was having another quiet conversation with himself. Darryl was sitting on his cot, trying not to get irritated by Wilbur’s song. He was staring at the ceiling, and thinking about his life before becoming a D-Boy, as if to wonder how he got stuck in a cell listening to songs about unhappy marriage. Joseph is sitting in a corner, silently bobbing his head to the song. He didn’t care much for the lyrics, he just the riff Wilbur was currently playing.]

**Wilbur:** Oh, and I’ve also got erectile dysfunction! I can’t fuck my wife, no matter how hard I try! And did I ment-

**Darryl:** Oh my God, Wilbur, just shut up! And language!

[Wilbur stops playing for a second, and looks at Darryl dead in the eyes. He then starts to aggressively play his guitar.]

**Wilbur:** Oh, Darryl the rogue doctor hates me! He hates me as much as he hates his former employer! The man who let a creature loose hates me as much as the man who backstabbed him! OOOOOOH HE HATES ME!

**Darryl:** I don’t hate you! Jesus, Wilbur, can’t you just relax for 5 minutes?!

**Wilbur:** Nope! Not when the literal child has been gone for what feels like 5 years, and Alex is stuck in a coma!

**Riley:** Wilbur, I think you’ve lost your mind.

**Wilbur:** It would make sense, after all the fucked up shit I saw yesterday.

**Darryl:** Language!

**Wilbur:** God, Tommy was right about you. Every time you say language, you become more of a prick.

**Joseph:** ( _muttering_ ) Agreed.

[Darryl shot Joseph a look before sighing, and looking back at Wilbur.]

**Darryl:** Can’t you write anything nice?

**Wilbur:** How can I when I’m stuck in this godforsaken place?

**Riley:** He has a point.

**Darryl:** I hate to say this, but you do have a point. 

**Wilbur:** I rest my case. Now, who wants to hear the mutation song?

[Everyone starts screaming at Wilbur, who starts laughing maniacally. All while Wilbur’s being told off, a cot across the room makes a creaking noise. No one notices. The person on the cot groaned in pain, placing a hand on their forehead.]

**Alexis:** Jesus Christ, why are you guys shouting so loud?

[The four D-Boys immediately stop shouting, and turn to face Alexis. They all stare in shock. Joseph is the first to move again, as he runs over to hug his friend. Alexis is taken aback, but he slowly hugs Joseph back with a confused expression on his face. Darryl eventually joins in on the hub, while Wilbur and Riley awkwardly pat Alexis on the back.]

**Alexis:** Okay, please stop hugging me, it’s freaking me out. You’re all acting like I was dead. 

**Riley:** Well, you kinda were.

[Alexis looks at Riley with a bewildered look on his face.]

**Alexis:** What?

**Joseph:** You were in a coma for 3 days! Apparently it was because of SCP-609? What happened?

[Alexis opened his mouth to answer his question, but ultimately decided against it. Instead, he said something else.]

**Alexis:** I don’t really wanna talk about. Tell me, has our friend made any speaking progress? Where is he anyway?

**Wilbur:** We don’t know, he’s been gone for ages now.

**Joseph:** Yeah, it’s been driving Will crazy. He’s played the mutation song 5 times today.

**Alexis:** Well thank fucking God I was in a coma! I don’t think I would’ve survived that.

**Darryl:** Language!

**Alexis:** Oh, shut up, Halo! ( _pause_ ) Do you guys know when he’s coming back?

**Riley:** No clue. We just have to wait this one out, I guess. 

[Alexis nodded in response. Wilbur stood up, and walked back to his guitar.]

**Wilbur:** This is a cause for celebration, so you know what that means! Time for the mutation song!

[The rest of the D-Boys start screaming at Wilbur to stop, who just cackles as he starts playing the song.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know, I just now realized that "diorite" would've been a good trigger word for Iskall. Oh well  
> thank you guys so much for the support and kudos! they really mean a lot to me :]  
> I got one more chapter up my sleeve for today, so stay tuned ;]


	28. SCP-108: Interview Log 1 | Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy tells some more stories to SCP-108

**[Start of Interview Pt. 2]**

[The door to the Viewing Room opens. Dr. Davidson walks into the room with a large bag of Chick-Fil-A. Dr. Maron turned to face Dr. Davidson just as he closed the door with his foot. The British doctor gave Dr. Maron his nuggets, fries, and bottled water before going over to his seat.]

**Dr. Davidson:** What’d I miss?

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ eating his fries _ ) Nothing really. He just talked about how enslaved e-girls in a video game with a few of his friends.

**Dr. Davidson:** Huh. Somehow, I’m not surprised. 

[Dr. Maron nodded, and continued to eat.]

**[Meanwhile in SCP-108’s Containment Cell]**

**[4 Hours Later]**

**Tommy:** So, that’s how I came to not like anime. Anyway, anime is kind of similar to kpop, so I don’t really like it. There was this one song called “Dynamite” that I kind of liked. I can’t remember who fucking made it though. I had a friend who’s obsessed with kpop, and it’s pretty annoying. They’re always going on about how “Jimin slayed me” or “Felix’s voice makes me want to do anything for him”. I have no clue who those bastards are, but it kind of scares me, y’know? There was this one time we ran into some hater at the shopping center, and they just so happened to be talking shit when we passed them. My friend started telling them off, saying they didn’t have taste. It was an argument that lasted forever. In the end I just awkwardly walked away, and waited for them at the nearby Game Stop.

  
  


**[5 Hours Later]**

**Tommy:** Yeah, I don’t think he was a fan of me. But I have 2 dogs, right? One of them, Walter, we’ve had forever. When he was a puppy, I used to dress him up in my shirts. My family always thought it was really cute when he’d walk down the stairs with an oversized shirt on. Even as he’s gotten older, he still tries to wear the shirts I have laying around my room. I miss that...a lot. 

**[6 Hours Later]**

**Tommy:** Now that I’m looking back on it, I’ve gotten hurt a lot in my life. I remember there was this one time my bastard of a friend let me borrow his electric scooter. It was the coolest thing to me! I spent forever on it, and eventually he was like “Okay, let’s go ride it around at the park”. I thought it was a good idea, so we rode it to the park. After a while, he made a bet with me that I couldn’t go as fast as the scooter can go. I accepted the bet, and rode that bitch as fast as it could go. But I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, and ended up tripping over a curb. I flew off the fucking scooter, landed on my side, and scraped it pretty bad. I had the biggest scab for weeks, dude. 

**[7 Hours Later]**

**Tommy:** I don’t usually remember my dreams, but for some reason, I remember the one I had the night I was kidnapped. I was sitting in a log cabin by a fireplace, and there was this big, wool blanket on me. There was this guy sitting in a chair and humming, wearing a yellow sweatshirt. I can’t really remember what he looked like, let alone anyone in the dream for that matter. Anyway, there was this other guy in the corner, right? He had fluffy brown hair, and was sharpening a blue sword. I remember feeling...secure? Is that the right word? I felt safe, I guess. Then this fucking blond guy walked in with big, black wings. He was carrying the leg of some animal over his shoulder, and a bloodied sword in his other hand. He dropped the animal leg on some nearby table I didn’t notice, and leaned the sword against the wall. 

[Tommy takes a sip of his supplied water.]

**Tommy:** I think...I think he walked over to the guy in the corner, and whispered something. The guy nodded, and walked out of the cabin. The blond winged guy looked over to the guy humming in a chair, and told him something I couldn’t hear for some reason. The guy in a chair stopped humming, nodded, and stood up. He walked over to the animal leg, and dragged it over to the kitchen. He, like, cut it with some magic knife, and suddenly there was food? I don’t really know how that happened, but it fucking did. The blond guy said something, and left the log cabin. The brown haired guy walked over to me, and placed the food in front of me. I remember I was about to take a bite, but that’s when I woke up. ( _ pause _ ) I don’t think I’ll ever feel that safe again.

[Tommy sighs, and finishes his water bottle. He’s about to start talking again, but is interrupted by a loud humming noise. It sounded both electronic and natural at the same time. Tommy, who was sitting against the box, looked behind him to find a yellow light cutting through the side of the box. Tommy stood up suddenly, and took a few quick steps away from the box. After a long moment, the humming noise stopped. Tommy slowly approached the box, and looked up at the window for guidance.]

[The 2 doctors, who were busy making jokes about Dr. Maron’s shotgun, didn’t notice the humming noise. They thought it was some sort of radio interference. It wasn’t until Dr. Davidson fell out of his chair, due to laughing at Dr. Maron’s joke too hard, did he notice the box. He immediately shut up, and stared at the box in wonder. Dr. Maron, having noticed Dr. Davidson stopped laughing, followed his colleague’s gaze, and noticed the box. The two stared at it for a while, before Dr. Maron hopped on the intercom.]

**Dr. Maron:** What are you doing standing there? Open it!

[Tommy nodded quickly, and placed his hands on the now-formed lid. He pushed it with all his might, and it started to slide to the box. The lid fell to the floor with a big thud, and shattered. Tommy ignored the shattered lid, and immediately looked to see what was inside. It was a kid roughly his age laying down. He was wearing a torn button-down green shirt and jeans. He had ragged, brown hair, and surprisingly tan skin. A number of open wounds, some deep and some hollow, covered the boy’s body.]

**Dr. Maron:** What’s in there?!

**Tommy:** A..a kid. He looks like he’s my-

[The boy's eyes shot open, and he jolted upright. Tommy jumped back, scared by the sudden burst of energy. The boy breathed heavily, but also wheezed due to the wounds. He placed a shaky hand over his heart, and looked over at Tommy.]

**Boy:** Thomas...Thomas Simmons?

[Tommy nodded quickly.]

**Boy:** Where the hell am I?

[Before Tommy could answer, the boy passed out.]

**[End of Interview Pt. 2]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to come out yesterday, but i couldn't come up with the stories fast enough :']  
> anyway, congrats! yall have made it to the end of the first act! i was originally gonna post character theme songs here, but realized some of the songs contained character spoilers, so here are the songs i listen to while writing instead!
> 
> Fell in Love with a Girl by the White Stripes  
> Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground by the White Stripes  
> Icky Thump by the White Stripes  
> Seven Nation Army by the White Stripes  
> Hayloft by Mother Mother  
> Transmissions(2014) Album by Starset  
> Monster by Starset  
> A Real Life by Greek Fire  
> Pretty much any 2WEI song  
> Rat by Penelope Scott  
> Necromancin Dancin by Bear Ghost  
> Up To No Good by The Hoosiers  
> KAZINO by BIBI  
> Saline Solution by Wilbur Soot  
> Me and the Devil by Soap&Skin  
> Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths  
> Them bones by Alice in Chains  
> Undercover Martyn by Two Door Cinema Club  
> All Black by Suspect208  
> Tranz by Gorillaz  
> Verbatim by Mother Mother  
> Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand  
> Teenagers by My Chemical Romance  
> American Idiot(2004) Album by Green Day  
> Na Na Na(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) by My Chemical Romance  
> Body by Mother Mother  
> The Cult of Dionysus by The Orion Experience  
> The Ballad of Sara Berry from 35MM: A Musical Exhibition  
> Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects  
> Chop Suey! By System Of A Down  
> Throne by Bring Me The Horizon  
> Medicine by Bring Me The Horizon  
> Villain by Stella Jang  
> Dreamland(2020) Album by Glass Animals


	29. Archived Audio Log 1: Dr. Ahmed, Dr ███████, and Dr. ██████

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Ahmed and Dr. ███████ discuss their latest assignments

**[NOTE: This audio was previously recorded on** **█/█/19]**

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

**Dr. Ahmed:** You wanna hear the dumbest joke ever?

**Dr. ███████:** Oh, of course I do!

**Dr. Ahmed:** So, this lady was being tried for shoplifting, right? She stole a can of peaches from the store, and the judge said “However many peaches were in the can will be the amount of days you spend in jail”. So her husband stood up, and said “Your honor, she also stole a can of peas”.

[Dr. Ahmed starts laughing at his own joke.]

**Dr. ███████:** What? That’s horrible!

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ in between laughs _ ) But it’s funny! The lady’s husband doesn’t want her home, so he tells the judge she stole a can of peas!

**Dr. ███████:** I don’t care if it’s funny, that’s still a bad thing to do. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** Bah, whatever. It’s just a joke anyway. 

[Dr. ███████ didn’t respond. The room went quiet.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ pause _ ) So, how are your studies on SCP-1011 going? 

**Dr. ███████:** Pretty good, actually. It hasn’t tried to kill anyone yet, so I’ve got that going for me. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** What is it again? I kinda forgot.

**Dr. ███████:** It’s the crown, remember? It heals mental illnesses. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** Oh yeah! Aren’t you finishing up testing on it soon?

**Dr. ███████:** Yeah, I got one more round before I get started on that new SCP.

**Dr. Ahmed:** SCP- **██** , right? The reality-bender?

**Dr. ███████:** Yup, that’s the one.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Wow. That would be your first Keter-class one, right?

**Dr. ███████:** ( _ pause _ ) Oh my lord, you’re right.

**Dr. Ahmed:** As I usually am.

[Dr.  **███████** sighs as Dr. Ahmed giggles at his own joke.]

**Dr. ███████:** God, you are so helpless. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** That reminds me of that song from Hamilton! “Boy, you got me helpless!”

**Dr. ███████:** ( _ muttering _ ) “Look into the sky, and the sky’s the limit”.

**Dr. Ahmed:** WHAT! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU KNEW THE LYRICS!

**Dr. ███████:** Can you keep your voice down? I’m pretty sure Atticus is working on his already-late report. 

**Dr. ██████:** ( _ muffled through the wall _ ): DAMN RIGHT I AM! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Dr. ███████:** ( _ shouting _ ) LANGUAGE!

[Dr. Ahmed bursted out in laughter, ultimately falling out of his chair.]

**Dr. ███████:** Zak! Oh my God, are you okay?

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ grunts in pain _ ) Totally, yeah. 

**Dr. ███████:** ( _ light laughter _ ) I wonder how much money I’d have if I got a penny every time you fell out of a chair.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Honestly, you’d be a billionaire by now. 

[Both Dr. Ahmed and Dr.  **███████** start laughing. There’s a thud heard from the room next door, and the two go silent again. After a short moment of silence, the two start laughing even louder. A door from the other room is loudly opened and then slammed. Loud footsteps are heard approaching the room, and the door bursts open.]

**Dr. ██████:** ( _ hissing _ ) Look, I’m  _ sorry  _ that you two are having fun with your fucking Hamilton references, but Dr. Dahlberg will crucify me if I don’t get this done!

**Dr. Ahmed:** You need to take a chill pill, Atticus. Should we call over your son to help you?

[Dr.  **██████** sighed, and left the room. The door slams shut.]

**Dr. ███████:** ( _ nervous _ ) Uh, we should probably quiet down. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ nervous _ ) Yeah, I agree. 

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, i realized while writing this that the way i numbered the scps did not make sense. but i like all of the numbers, so im not gonna change them. sorry about that  
> also, if i add any songs to he writing playlist, i'll add them to the ends of notes from now on
> 
> Feels Good Inc. by Gorillaz


	30. CCTV Footage 12: Dr. Ahmed's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Ahmed reflects on his life

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Ahmed put down the transcripted audio log, and sighed. He leaned back in his chair, and looked at the framed picture on his desk. He frowned, and picked it up. He leaned forward, staring at the picture in his hand. He tapped the wooden frame lightly with his thumb before shoving the picture in one of his desk drawers. He leaned back in his chair, and instinctively went to touch his polished cinnabar necklace. He gripped it tightly and was about to yank it off, but was interrupted by a knock.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ quietly _ ) Come in.

[The door opened to reveal Dr. Batchelor. He was wearing a worn-out red t-shirt and baggy jeans with his doctor’s coat slung over his shoulder. Dr. Ahmed let go of his necklace, and looked over to Dr. Batchelor.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Wow, man. You look like shit.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Yeah, I know. I was just...

[Dr. Ahmed looks down.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _ pause _ ) Just what?

**Dr. Ahmed:** Just going through some old files.

[Dr. Batchelor nods slowly, and decides to drop the subject. Dr. Ahmed looks back up at Dr. Batchelor.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** So, tell me. How’s Oliver doing? What has it been...a week since the incident? 

**Dr. Batchelor:** 8 days, and he’s fine. Still has his moments of dizziness and confusion, but Becca said that was to be expected.

[Dr. Ahmed nods slowly.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _ pause _ ) So, how’s the mutation going? Has it grown any?

[Dr. Ahmed sighed, and pulled down the top of his black turtleneck. The triangle-shaped diamonds had multiplied to the point where they were close to peaking out of Dr. Ahmed’s turtleneck. Dr. Batchelor grimaced at the sight of it.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Okay, gonna be honest, that’s worse than I thought it’d be. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ chuckling _ ) Tell me about it. According to one of the Level 5 researchers at Site 17, there’s no way I can reverse it. ( _ muttering _ ) God, even years after Expedition Delta, it still finds a way to haunt me.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Yeah, well, thank God I don’t have a mutation. It sounds like hell to deal with.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Oh, you have no idea. 

[The office goes quiet. Dr. Batchelor reaches his free hand into his pocket, and pulls out a small trinket. He walks over to Dr. Ahmed.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Well, George gave me this when I clocked in today. Said that he found it in his office, and didn’t know what it was. He was going to throw it away, but I managed to stop him. Now, I know you looked up to Atticus, so I thought you’d like to have it.

[Dr. Batchelor placed a small, bronze trinket on the desk. Dr. Ahmed leaned forward, and looked at the object. He sighed loudly, and looked up at Dr. Batchelor.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** You shouldn’t give it to me. Give it to his kid. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** You sure? 

[Dr. Ahmed nodded, and Dr. Batchelor picked up the trinket. He put it back into his pocket, and reluctantly left the room.

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyy sorry this took so long. i do this thing where when I write, i have the first act of a story planned out, and then never plan out the second. so i never ever get to the second act, and this is my first time actually writing one, so updates will be slower as i try to come up with plot n shit
> 
> Feed The Machine by Poor Mans Poison  
> Oh Ana by Mother Mother


	31. A Collection of CCTV Footage Recorded on 12/█/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SCP-108 goes feral

**[Location: SCP-108’s Containment Cell]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Shea stared at the boy. She was put in charge of SCP-108’s recovery process about a week ago, which both made her happy and scared. She was happy to finally be stationed somewhere outside of the bland medical bay. On the other hand, she had heard several stories about the garbage men and guards who had previously tried to break the box open. Since the box had opened, SCP-108’s containment cell had been converted into a hospital room of sorts.]

**Dr. Shea:** How a 15 year old dumbass managed to get an anomalous, concrete box open by talking his ass off for 8 hours will forever confuse me. 

[Dr. Maron, who was standing on the other side of the bed, stared down at the boy.]

**Dr. Maron:** You and me both, Dr. Shea.

[The containment cell fell into silence once again, the heart monitor and boy’s ragged breathing being the only sounds heard. Dr. Maron opened his water bottle, took a small sip, and sighed.]

**Dr. Maron:** Maybe I should go. I’ve gotta prepare for the mental torment of supervising SCP-1028’s interview tomorrow. 

**Dr. Shea:** What fuckin’ SCP is that?

**Dr. Maron:** ( _snickering_ ) One your pitiful Level 1 clearance ass isn’t allowed to know about.

[Dr. Shea glared at Dr. Maron, who started chuckling. Dr. Shea rolled her eyes. The boy in the bed stirred. Dr. Maron immediately stopped laughing, and looked over to SCP-108 just in time to watch his eyes open sluggishly.]

**SCP-108:** What the hell...

[Dr. Maron rushed to the boy’s side, and kneeled down to his level. SCP-108 looked Dr. Maron with a confused expression and his eyes half closed. Dr. Shea stayed a safe distance away, but kept a careful eye on the boy.]

**Dr. Maron:** SCP-108, are you feeling okay?

**SCP-108:** SCP? What the bloody hell is that?

[Dr. Shea took a mental note of the kid’s raspy voice, probably because of the lack of recent use.]

**Dr. Maron:** Well, that’s what we call you here. Think of it as-

**SCP-108:** Why would you call me that when my name is Toby?

[Dr. Maron nodded slowly, and motioned to Dr. Shea to write down the boy’s name.]

**Dr. Maron:** Right, well, Toby. Can you tell us how you feel?

**SCP-108:** I feel...I feel like shit. ( _ pauses, looks around _ ) Where’s Thomas? 

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ confused _ ) Who?

**SCP-108:** The boy who talked to me, Thomas Simmons. ( _ pause _ ) Are you telling me he’s not here?

[The heart monitor started beeping faster. Dr. Shea looked at Dr. Maron nervously. Dr. Maron didn’t pick up on this.]

**Dr. Maron:** Oh, you mean D- 500021379\. He’s not here right now.

[SCP-108 leaned forward slightly.]

**SCP-108:** What do you mean he’s not here? And he has a name, you know. Thomas. Simmons. 

[The heart monitor’s beeping rapidly increased. Dr. Shea looked at Dr. Maron with a panicked expression, and decided to intervene.]

**Dr. Shea:** Just because he isn’t here right now doesn’t mean we can’t get him. Isn’t that right, Dr. Maron?

[Dr. Maron, having caught onto SCP-108’s building anger, nodded quickly and stood up. He looked up at the viewing room.]

**Dr. Maron:** Go get “Thomas Simmons”. 

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

  
  


**[Location: D-Class Cell Block 26]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Wilbur was loudly playing “Take Me Out” by Franz Ferdinand, while Joseph sang the lyrics and clapped to the beat. Tommy sat on his cot, and Alexis sat on the ceiling, parallel to the 16 year old. The two were talking about the different SCPs Alexis had encountered over his 2 year stay at the Foundation. Darryl would interrupt the conversation to fact check Alexis on some of his SCP knowledge, and tell Tommy what actually happened. Riley was curled up in a ball, trying to keep the light out of his eyes. He was taking a nap, and snoring softly.]

**Joseph:** I say don’t you know, you say you don’t know. I say...

**Joseph & Wilbur: ** ( _ in unison _ ) TAKE ME OUT!

[Darryl, having not expected the two to shout the chorus, jumped at the sudden yell. He glared at the two, who just laughed.]

**Darryl:** Can’t you guys keep it down!? You’re gonna give someone a heart attack if you keep this up!

[Joseph and Wilbur completely ignored Darryl’s remark, and continued to shout the lyrics.]

**Joseph & Wilbur: ** ( _ in unison _ ) I SAY YOU DON’T SHOW! DON’T MOVE, TIME IS SLOW! I SAW...TAKE ME OUT!

**Darryl:** JUST SHUT UP! 

[Wilbur stopped playing due to laughing so hard, and Joseph quickly joined in. Riley stirred in his sleep, which Alexis noticed.]

**Alexis:** Oh, fuck off guys, you’re waking up Riley!

**Wilbur:** ( _ muttering _ ) As if we give a fuck.

**Darryl:** Both of you, language!

[Tommy started laughing loudly with Wilbur and Joseph. Alexis looked down at Tommy.]

**Alexis:** Oh God, we’ve lost another one! Now Tommy’s joined in!

[Darryl started rubbing his temples in frustration, and just gave up on responding. Before Wilbur could continue his cover, the loud beeping noise rang out in the cell. Riley jolted up in his bed.]

**Joseph:** Bloody hell, what do they want now? 

**Wilbur:** Yeah, it’s too late in the day for testing!

**Darryl:** ( _ shaking his head _ ) No, it’s never too late for testing.

[The door opened up to reveal two facility guards. One of them started speaking.]

**Facility Guard:** D- 500021379, come with us. It would be preferred if you did so as fast as you could.

[The cell went quiet, and everyone watched as Tommy walked over to join the guards. The doors closed, leaving the remaining 5 D-Boys lost in confusion.]

**Riley:** ( _ tiredly _ ) What the heck was that about?

[Joseph, Alexis, and Darryl exchanged worried glances.]

**Alexis:** You don’t think...

**Darryl:** I seriously doubt it, he’s only been here for 2 weeks.

**Joseph:** But they could. They kill off D-Boys all the time.

**Wilbur:** Wait, you think they’re going to kill Tommy?

[Darryl shook his head.]

**Darryl:** They won’t do it, not when he’s been here for a short amount of time. 

[Riley decided the conversation wasn’t worth his time, and went back to sleep. The 4 awake D-Boys all gave each other worried looks, as they had all come to like the periodically loud teenager. The cell block went quiet once again, the only sound being Riley’s soft snores.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

  
  


**[Location: Outside SCP-108’s Containment Cell]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Tommy was being escorted by 2 armed facility guards. Dr. Maron was impatiently pacing by the door to SCP-108’s containment cell. The researcher saw the young boy approaching, and sighed in relief.]

**Dr. Maron:** Thank God you’re here, Thomas.

**Tommy:** ( _ uncomfortable _ ) Uh, please, just call me Tommy.

**Dr. Maron:** Alright, Tommy. He’s going feral right now, really wants to talk to you. Dr. Shea is having a hard time trying to sedate him. I need you to go in, and talk to him.

**Tommy:** About what?

**Dr. Maron:** Anything! Just get him to stop!

[Tommy nods, and the containment cell door opens.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

  
  


**[Location: SCP-108’s Containment Cell]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Tommy walked in to find SCP-108 coughing violently, little blood spots appearing on the white sheets. Dr. Shea looked at Tommy with a panicked expression.]

**Dr. Shea:** You! You must be that fuckin’ kid he wants! Get him to calm down so I can sedate him!

[SCP-108 looked up, still coughing. His eyes immediately fell onto one of the facility guards, who suddenly jolted in pain. The facility guard placed a hand over his heart, and fell to the ground. SCP-108 stopped coughing, and sighed in relief. Blood was still dripping from his mouth.]

**SCP-108:** Oh my Lord, is that better. ( _ looks at facility guard _ ) I truly am sorry, I just can't handle a set of torn lungs with everything else I’ve got going on. 

[The remaining facility guard rushed to his colleague’s side, and helped him up. Tommy, Dr. Shea, and Dr. Maron all stared at the boy in shock, having not expected something so gruesome to happen.]

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ whispering to Tommy _ ) Calm him down as fast as you can.

[The facility guard dragged his colleague out of the containment cell, and the door closed. The only ones in the room were Dr. Shea, Tommy, and SCP-108. Tommy slowly approached SCP-108, who smiled.]

**SCP-108:** Thomas Simmons.

**Tommy:** Uh, just call me Tommy.

**SCP-108:** ( _ nodding _ ) Alright then, Tommy. My name is Toby. ( _ looks at Dr. Shea _ ) What’s she still doing here?

**Tommy:** She’s going to help the pain go away. Though she does have to put something in your arm. 

**SCP-108:** ( _ hesitant _ ) Does she really have to?

**Dr. Shea:** Yes, it might be the only way to help you get better.

[SCP-108 bit the bottom of his lip, and held out his arm. Dr. Shea pulled up his sleeve, and pulled a sanitation wipe out of her pocket. She wiped the blood away from SCP-108’s arm, and injected the sedative. SCP-108 snapped his head in Tommy’s direction, his face scrunched up from the slight pain combined with the rest of his wounds.]

**SCP-108:** I thought you said it wouldn’t hurt!

[Tommy raises his hands in defense.]

**Tommy:** I never said shit!

**Dr. Shea:** He’s right, he just said it’d help you get better.

[SCP-108 looks between the two of them, and sighs in defeat. He leans against the pillows, and looks over at Tommy.]

**SCP-108:** Why do you go by Tommy?

**Tommy:** ( _ shrugging _ ) I don’t know, I just do. I got the impulse to go by something else when I turned 15, I believe. Been going by it ever since. 

[SCP-108 nods slowly. He was already struggling to keep his eyes open.]

**SCP-108:** Does...( _ yawns _ ) Does anyone else call you Tommy?

**Tommy:** My cellmates do. 

**SCP-108:** ( _ confused _ ) Cellmates? ( _ realization _ ) Oh yeah, the Foundation kidnapping you, and such. ( _ pause _ ) Have they been nice to you?

[Dr. Shea’s gaze snaps up to the Viewing Room when she heard SCP-108 mention Tommy’s alleged kidnapping. She, for one, didn’t approve of the capture of 16 year olds.]

**Tommy:** They’ve gotten way nicer now that Alex is awake. 

**SCP-108:** Alex...the one who can walk on walls?

**Tommy:** ( _ smiling _ ) Yes, that’s him. 

[SCP-108 nodded slowly, and gave up on trying to stay awake. He closed his eyes, and his breathing slowed quickly after. Dr. Shea looked back at the boy, and sighed.]

**Dr. Shea:** Jesus, that was eventful.

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wilbur is just a self insert for my music taste at this point. And i know tommy’s always the protective one, so i thought i’d pull a switcheroo on yall. Also, I FINALLY FOUND THE SCP ARTICLE THAT TALKS ABOUT SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVELS!!!!! POG!!!!! so expect edits on past chapters concerning the personnel and such
> 
> Pork Soda by Glass Animals  
> Shake My Tree by Coverdale/Page  
> Enjoy The Show by Natewantstobattle  
> Lazaretto by Jack White  
> Piri by DREAMCATCHER


	32. CCTV Footage 13: Viewing Room to SCP-1028's Containment Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Maron tries to talk some sense into Dr. Ahmed

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Ahmed stared down at the containment cell. The human-pig hybrid had a blank expression on his face, probably lost in thought. He could barely move anymore due to the weight of the tungsten chains. Dr. Ahmed was happy that the chains were successfully installed the previous day, even if it did cost some D-Boy lives. The researcher sighed, and looked down at the file on the desk. He picked it up, and started to read it. The door to the Viewing Room opened, and in walked Dr. Maron. Dr. Ahmed turned to face his colleague.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** You ready? 

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ grumbling _ ) I’m never ready.

[Dr. Ahmed chuckles, and put down the file.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Well, you’ll be there if it tries to maul my brain out, right?

**Dr. Maron:** Yeah, sure, whatever. So, when are we starting this thing?

**Dr. Ahmed:** When Dr. Schlatt get’s his ass over here. 

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ empty chuckle _ ) Oh, that’s going to take a while. He went out drinking with the visiting site director from Site 116 last night.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Damn. That’s Dr. Connor Hendrix, right?

**Dr. Maron:** Yeah. I don’t why they thought it’d be a good idea, to be honest. 

[The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Dr. Maron slowly walked over to a vacant chair, and sat down. This gave the researcher enough time to thoroughly assess his colleague.]

**Dr. Maron:** You’re not wearing your necklace.

[Dr. Ahmed slightly turned his head to face Dr. Maron.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** No, I’m not. 

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ pause _ ) Were you going through those files again?

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ empty laugher _ ) God, is it that obvious?

**Dr. Maron:** Of course it is! You were in a pissy mood all day yesterday, and now you’re even worse.

[Dr. Ahmed sighs, and looks down.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** I don’t know, Jordan. I was...( _ pause _ ) maybe Dr. Schlatt was right. 

[Dr. Maron didn’t bother to point out the fact that Dr. Ahmed called him by his first name.]

**Dr. Maron:** Do you really expect the man who spoke in nothing but shitty Spanish for a week to give decent advice?

[Dr. Ahmed rolls his eyes.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** He’s smarter than you give him credit for, Dr. Maron.

**Dr. Maron:** Do you think I don’t know that? He’s running this goddamn facility, of course he’s smart! I’m just saying that he can be wrong sometimes!

**Dr. Ahmed:** He’s not wrong about this.

**Dr. Maron:** Oh really? How do you know?

**Dr. Ahmed:** Because it was his call! He was the one who found out anyway!

[The Viewing Room goes silent. Dr. Ahmed glares at his colleague, who just crosses his arms and sighs. Dr. Maron stands up.]

**Dr. Maron:** If you like him so much, why don’t you just have him supervise this? I have better things to do.

[Before Dr. Ahmed could stop him, Dr. Maron left the room.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been listening to a lot of glass animals lately, what about yall? if you listen to them, what's your favorite song of theirs? mine's gotta be pork soda
> 
> Kyouran Hey Kids! by THE ORAL CIGARETTES  
> Life Itself by Glass Animals


	33. CCTV Footage 14: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexis opens up about his experience with SCP-609

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

**Alexis:** Jesus, today is a busy day.

[The cell block, which was usually bustling with the combined energy of convicts and teenagers, was uncharacteristically quiet. Wilbur and Tommy had left for their daily visits with their respective SCPs a while ago. Riley had been called for testing not long after, and for the first time in a while, Darryl had been called for an undisclosed experiment. So it was only the two D-Boys who happened to have been there the longest, Joseph and Alexis.]

**Joseph:** Oh, tell me about it. I’m surprised they took Darryl, to be honest.

**Alexis:** Dude, same! They almost never take him!

**Joseph:** Do you think it’s because of the respect they’ve got for him, or is it because they feel bad for the bloke?

[Alexis pondered this thought for a second.]

**Alexis:** Both. 

[Joseph thought about Alexis’s answer for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement. Alexis, who was walking on the ceiling sighed, and laid down. He put his arms behind his head, and looked down at Joseph. The human-cat hybrid was throwing Riley’s stolen ball against the cell wall.]

**Alexis:** Why do you think Riley doesn’t talk about the experiments they do with him?

**Joseph:** Because he doesn’t want to. 

**Alexis:** Yeah, but I feel like he should. You have noticed how he’s been acting weird, right?

[Joseph stopped throwing the ball for a second.]

**Joseph:** Yeah, I’ve noticed. What about it?

**Alexis:** Well, I guess I’m just curious. He’s been keeping it a secret for a long fucking time.

**Joseph:** Ah, you’ve got a point. ( _ pause _ ) You haven’t been talking about your latest “experiment”.

[Alexis lets out a short, empty laugh.]

**Alexis:** I knew you’d pull some shit like that.

**Joseph:** Well, you’ve known me the longest. We’ve been through purgatory and back together, and now that it’s just you and me, so why don’t you talk about it?

[Alexis’s face falls as he recalls the events from a week ago.]

**Alexis:** You promise you won’t tell them, right?

[Joseph stopped throwing the ball, and a small smile of triumph appears on his face. He looks up at Alexis, and sits down on the ground.]

**Joseph:** I promise. 

[Alexis takes in a deep breath, and adjusts his position ever so slightly.]

**Alexis:** Well for starters, I wasn’t debriefed on this at all. I wasn’t even told what 609 was. So when I walked in the containment area and saw this tall-ass, intimidating guy, I was terrified. The guy running the whole thing, Dr. Davidson, told me to touch the mask and poncho the guy was wearing. That’s when I realized the guy was innocent, and it was clothes he was wearing that happened to be magical. 

**Joseph:** What makes the clothes anomalous? 

**Alexis:** Well, get this. They possess some sort of mind control element. So, if you touch both the mask and the poncho, you just get this urge to put it on. Once you manage to get it on, it takes over your body and shit.

**Joseph:** And let me guess, you touched it?

[Alexis nodded.]

**Joseph:** What was it like?

[Alexis ponders this question for a moment.]

**Alexis:** It’s like...a fever dream. You’re doing these actions that don’t make sense, and you feel like you’re constantly fading in and out of consciousness. To top it all off, it can look into your brain. It’s like having an itch on one of your organs. If you try and get rid of it, you die. It felt like your life was always in danger, no matter what you did. It was just...a lot of feelings wrapped into a burrito, if that makes sense.

[Joseph didn’t exactly understand the metaphor, but nodded anyway.]

**Alexis:** Being possessed by a fucking mask and poncho is already bad enough, but the coma was horrible.

**Joseph:** How so?

**Alexis:** Well, it was that same feeling of fading in and out of consciousness, but somehow worse. It made me feel powerless, and like my lungs never got enough air. It was a prolonged panic attack, I guess. The thing is, I could feel it watching me. Every once in a while, I’d catch a glimpse of it. It was me wearing...it. It just stood there, staring at me. And as soon as I saw it, it would disappear. The worst part is I felt every minute pass. It wasn’t like taking a quick nap, it felt like the 3 days I was out. 

[Joseph didn’t make any remarks. For a small moment, he understood why Alexis had been so hesitant to talk about it.]

**Joseph:** I- wow. Just wow. It sounds like hell.

[Alexis nodded slowly. The cell went quiet again.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**


	34. Audio Log 9: Dr. Maron, Dr. Davidson, and Dr. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Maron rants about Dr. Ahmed's recent behavior

**[Start of Audio Log]**

[Dr. Brotherhood was humming to the tune on a low-volume radio. Barely audible taps could be heard from Dr. Brotherhood, as he was tapping to the beat. A loud flapping noise of someone turning the page in a newspaper could be heard from Dr. Davidson. After a few moments of peace, a door could be heard opening loudly.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Oh jeez! ( _ sighs _ ) Please, can you watch yourself, Dr. Maron?

**Dr. Maron:** Yeah, sorry. I forgot about your concussion and stuff. I’m just really frustrated. 

**Dr. Davidson:** What, did 108 kill another one your guards?

**Dr. Maron:** What? No! That was just a one time mishap! 

[Dr. Davidson snorted, and flipped the page in his newspaper. Dr. Brotherhood turned off the radio.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Aren’t you supposed to be at SCP-1028’s containment cell? 

**Dr. Maron:** Well, yeah. It’s just...

**Dr. Davidson:** Did it kill someone?

**Dr. Maron:** Not yet, it hasn’t. It’s just Dr. Ahmed. He’s being difficult to work with.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** So you left the interview?

[A chair screeches against the door. Dr. Maron grunts slightly as he sits down.] 

**Dr. Maron:** It didn’t even begin! Apparently, Dr. Schlatt is so important that he basically had to postpone it for him.

**Dr. Davidson:** Why? He already had you there, he could’ve just gotten the interview done with right then and there.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Yeah, but that’s the thing with Dr. Ahmed. He’s always looking for approval, especially since Dr. Schlatt doesn’t trust him.

**Dr. Davidson:** What? Why?

[Dr. Maron and Dr. Brotherhood didn’t answer.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I’m guessing Dr. Schlatt’s going to supervise it then?

**Dr. Maron:** He has to, because I sure as hell am not!

[Dr. Brotherhood hummed in response.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** So, are gonna chill with us here in the lounge, or go check on 108?

**Dr. Maron:** I'll stay here, I’m sure Dr. Shea has him under control.

**Dr. Davidson:** Are you guys done? Or are you going to keep ignoring me?

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ sarcastic _ ) What? We weren’t ignoring you, why would you think that?

**Dr. Davidson:** You didn’t answer my question.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** We probably just didn’t hear it. ( _ pause _ ) What was it again?

**Dr. Davidson:** Why is Dr. Ahmed in a mood? And why did that make you abandon the interview, Dr. Maron?

[The lounge goes quiet for a moment.]

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ pause _ ) Well, it’s just that-

**Dr. Brotherhood:** He gets like this sometimes, usually when he goes through files. Funny enough, Dr. Batchelor is the only one who has proven to be able to snap him out of it. Probably because...

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ pause _ ) Because what?

**Dr. Maron:** It’s a sensitive topic for all of us, Dr. Davidson. I suggest going through the files with that kid, Karl Jacobs. Try and find some on Dr. Ahmed’s childhood friend.

**Dr. Davidson:** What’s his friend’s name? 

**Dr. Maron:** Well, you won’t find his name mentioned on the files. Dr. Schlatt probably had it blanked out, but it’s-

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Dr. Darryl Noveschosch. 

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, not much of a reveal. most of yall figured it out, but hey! at least we're getting somewhere!
> 
> Can I Exist by MISSIO  
> Blood//Water by grandson


	35. SCP-1028: Interview Log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Ahmed questions SCP-1028

**[Start of Interview]**

[The containment cell door opened. In stepped Dr. Ahmed, who was wearing a gray turtleneck with some black gloves. He looked at the creature beyond the protective glass window. It’s pink-tinted body cowered under the weight of the tungsten chains, and didn't bother to look up at the entering doctor. Dr. Ahmed approached the glass, and sat down on a provided chair.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Let’s keep this simple, shall we? 

[SCP-1028 didn’t respond. Dr. Ahmed sighed.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Where did you come from?

**SCP-1028:** Ascenealis.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Ascenealis? What is that?

**SCP-1028:** Where I came from. Where my home is.

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _pause_ ) Is that a town?

**SCP-1028:** It’s a place for my brethren, a place to leave your worldly conflicts. A place to glide above your insignificant society. 

[Dr. Ahmed nodded slowly.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** So, are you mortal or immortal?

[SCP-1028 didn’t answer.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** I said, are you- ( _pause_ ) You know what? Forget it. Were you always like this?

**SCP-1028:** Like what?

**Dr. Ahmed:** Like a pig. You have traces of human DNA, we were curious if you were one before. 

**SCP-1028:** ( _pause_ ) I guess you can say that. It’s been so long, I can barely remember what it was like.

**Dr. Ahmed:** How so?

**SCP-1028:** Time moves differently in Ascenealis, that’s common knowledge. I don’t know if it’s only been a year since I converted, or if it’s been 500. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** If it helps, the current year is 2020.

[SCP-1028 froze in the center of the room, letting it seep in.]

**SCP-1028:** ( _inaudible to Dr. Ahmed_ ) So it’s only been 52 years. I feels much longer. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** What was that?

[SCP-1028 stayed silent.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Look, if you’re not gonna cooperate-

**SCP-1028:** What do you want from me?

[Dr. Ahmed didn’t expect a sudden question from SCP-1028.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Huh?

**SCP-1028:** What’s your endgame with me? Are you going to keep me in this cell until my bones melt away from age, or will you kill me once I give you all of the answers?

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _over the intercom_ ) Please stay on topic, pig man. 

[SCP-1028 ignored Dr. Schlatt’s order.]

**SCP-1028:** Or maybe, just maybe, you’ll let me go back to Ascenealis. The place where _I_ belong. 

[Dr. Ahmed stared at SCP-1028, flabbergasted by it’s responses. SCP-1028 grinned, and leaned forward.]

**SCP-1028:** Let me tell you somethin’, doc. Somethin’ big is coming to this site, and there’s no way you’ll be able to stop it.

**[End of Interview]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, that's all for today folks! i'm really fuckin tired, so im gonna go to bed. but don't worry, big things are coming yalls way ;]


	36. SCP-██: Archived Interview Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. ███████ interviews SCP-██ for the first time

**[NOTE: This interview was previously recorded on** **█/█/19]**

**[Start of Interview]**

[Dr. ███████ walks into the containment cell with 10 armed guards. The researcher looked down at the man in the middle of the room. His head was hung low, as if he was trying his best not to look at the researcher. Dr. ███████ slowly approached SCP-██.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** SCP-██, do you mind looking up at me?

**SCP-██ **:**** ( _mumbling_ ) Yes, I do. 

[Dr. ███████ slowly sat down, and found that he was shorter than SCP-██ sitting down. Dr. ███████ tried not to think about this revelation, and instead focused on getting a good look at SCP-██’s face. However, the SCP made this difficult, as most of his features were being covered by his hands.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Why don’t you want to show your face?

**SCP-██ **:**** ( _mumbling_ ) I can’t show it.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** ( _pause_ ) Why not?

**SCP-██ **:**** ( _mumbling_ ) Because you’ll shoot me if I do.

[Dr. ███████ motioned to the guards to lower their guns.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** They won’t won’t shoot you, I give you my word. 

**SCP-** ██ **:** ( _hesitant, mumbling_ ) Are you sure?

**Dr.** ███████ **:** I’m positive.

[SCP-██ hesitantly removed his hands from his face, and looked up. The first thing Dr. ███████ noticed were the glowing, pure-white eyes he had, but that was the only anomalous feature. SCP-██’s other features were normal, such as wavy brown hair and a handsome, tan face. SCP-██ looked at the 10 guards nervously, and hid his face once he noticed the guns.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Why are you hiding again?

**SCP-** ██ **:** Because they have guns! They’ll shoot me!

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Please, calm down SCP-██! They won’t shoot you!

**SCP-** ██ **:** I need them to leave!

[Without a second thought, all 10 of the armed guards left the room. Dr. ███████ watched them leave, confused by the sudden action. He then remembered what kind of SCP he was dealing with, and turned back to face SCP-██. The SCP stopped covering his face, and looked up at Dr. ███████.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** You made them do that?

[SCP-██ nodded, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** How?

**SCP-** ██ **:** Well, I can tell you how, or have it where you already know. Which would you prefer?

[Dr. ███████ made a note on how SCP-██ sounds more confident than before.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Just...explain it, please.

**SCP-** ██ **:** Well, you already know I bend reality. I don’t really see it that way, I just bend things to my liking. It’s like the world is one of those fuzzy pipes. I can shape it however I want, even if I don’t want to. 

**Dr.** ███████ **:** How do you do it?

**SCP-** ██ **:** Well, I can’t tell you how without actually doing it. So, tell me to do something harmless, and I’ll do it.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Uh, summon my friend’s hamster, Mouse

**SCP-** ██ **:** Alright then. I need this man’s’ friend’s hamster, Mouse, in front of me right now.

[Dr. ███████ looked down, and loandbehold, Mouse was there. Dr. ███████ picked up the hamster, and cradled it in his lap. The researcher looked up at SCP-██.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** So, if a sentence you say contains the words “I need”, whatever you say happens.

[SCP-██ nodded in confirmation.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Did you develop this, or were you born this way?

[SCP-██ opened his mouth to respond, but ultimately decided against it. Dr. ███████ sighed.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** It’s okay, you don’t have to respond now. ( _pause_ ) Do you want to-

**SCP-** ██ **:** I need you to leave.

[Dr. ███████ stood up, and left the containment cell with Mouse in his hands.]

**[End of Interview]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, some of you might of noticed that eret used to be schlatt's assistant. i decided to switch it up, so eret is an scp now :]]]]]]]


	37. Addendum #7: SCP-609-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Davidson reveals a secret

**[Start of Addendum Log]**

**Dr. Davidson:** Hello, my name is Dr. George Davidson, and I’m here interviewing-

**Alexis:** Are you really gonna say that every goddamn time we do this?

**Dr. Davidson:** It’s required. 

**Alexis:** Bah, fuck requirements!

[Dr. Davidson inhaled sharply, a sign that he was already annoyed with the conversation. The researcher looked up, and leaned back in his chair.]

**Dr. Davidson:** So, are you gonna talk about it, or keep it a secret for another day?

**Alexis:** What do you think the answer is, medico?

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _sighs_ ) No.

[Alexis nods, and looks at the clock in the room. Dr. Davidson pulls a small photo out of a pocket in his lab coat.]

**Dr. Davidson:** If you’re not going to talk...( _placing the photo on the table_ ) then can you tell me about the man in this picture?

[Alexis takes one look at the photo, and back at the researcher with pure suspicion.]

**Alexis:** What the fuck does this have to do with 609?

**Dr. Davidson:** It doesn’t, this is for my own research.

**Alexis:** Why the fuck are you researching Darryl?

**Dr. Davidson:** That’s for me and me only to know. Now, please tell me, what’s he like?

**Alexis:** Why do you care?

**Dr. Davidson:** Just- ( _takes in a deep breath to compose himself_ ) Just answer the question.

[Alexis, telling the researcher was getting agitated, gritted his teeth and answered.]

**Alexis:** He’s...he’s kind of an asshole, really. Always saying “language”, and shit. Other than that, I guess he’s a decent guy. He doesn’t really stick around anyone. It’s like he’s everyone's friend by nature. When the new kid joined, he was especially nice to him.

**Dr. Davidson:** New kid...you mean Thomas Simmons, the kid who assisted in the escape of 1 Keter-class SCP and 1 Euclid-class SCP?

[The room went quiet.]

**Alexis:** ( _pause_ ) What?

**Dr. Davidson:** Look, I’m sorry, i wasn’t supposed to say that-

**Alexis:** No, don’t apologize. Elaborate on that statement, por favor. 

**Dr. Davidson:** I’m not allowed to. ( _pause_ ) Look, let’s just drop it. Tell me more about Darryl.

**Alexis:** No, I’m not going to fucking “drop it”! You’re telling me a 16 year old British kid assisted the escape of SCPs?!

[Dr. Davidson sighed, and got up.]

**Dr. Davidson:** I’m sorry that I can’t elaborate on it, but I can at least tell you it’s the truth. Thank you for your time, D-449871461.

[Dr. Davidson left the room, leaving Alexis bewildered.]

**[End of Addendum Log]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhh this was originally supposed to be a totally different chapter but i didn't like it. so, here is the first addendum(it means additional information, if you're wondering)
> 
> edit: since some of yall were confused, i'll explain on when this chapter takes place. so, after tubbo woke up, there's a week time skip between tubbo waking up and tubbo killing the facility guard. this is the 7th time dr. davidson has tried to get answers from alexis WITHIN that week time frame. so this isn't in the future, this is in the present
> 
> Choke by I DON’T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME  
> OTHER WORLDS THAN THESE by Starset  
> Cabinet Man by Lemon Demon


	38. CCTV Footage 15: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy tells his fellow D-Boys why he's a D-Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey CharlieDragon305, you owe me a million bucks

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

**Tommy:** Am I doing it right?

**Wilbur:** Yeah, you just have to speed up. Don’t worry about that now, just get comfortable with it first.

[Tommy nodded, and continued to play the baseline of Feel Good Inc. Wilbur watched proudly with his arms crossed. Riley was playing catch with Joseph, while Darryl was watching the ball. The loud beeping noise rang out, and the door opened. Alexis strutted inside, stopping in front of Tommy. The door closed, and Tommy looked up to meet Alexis’s gaze.]

**Tommy:** Can I help you, Alex?

**Alexis:** Well, yeah. I’ve got a question for you.

[Tommy lowered Wilbur’s guitar.]

**Tommy:** Alright then. Ask away.

**Alexis:** Why are you in here, Tommy?

[Riley and Joseph stopped throwing the stolen ball, and cautiously looked over in Alexis and Tommy’s direction. A tense silence filled the room, as everyone awaited Tommy’s answer.]

**Tommy:** I don’t know if I can tell you...

**Alexis:** If you tell me, I’ll tell everyone here what happened at 609’s containment cell.

[Joseph’s eyes widened in shock.]

**Joseph:** Alex-

[Alexis looked in Joseph’s direction, and nodded slightly. Tommy took in a deep breath, and relaxed.]

**Tommy:** I guess I have no choice then. We’ve all been dying to hear what happened.

**Alexis:** You say your story, and I’ll say mine. Capiche?

**Tommy:** Sure.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I found something the other day.”

It was near the end of summer. It had just rained the previous day, making the ground all mushy, and the air damp. Tommy and his friend, Jack Manifold, had been walking around the forest not too far from their hometown. The tall trees provided enough shade so that the sun wasn’t really a big problem. Tommy jumped up on an old log, and walked across it, holding his arms out in an attempt to balance himself. Jack stayed by his side, but on the ground.” What did you find,” asked Jack, looking down.” I found some facility,” the blond boy answered.

Jack looked up at his friend.” Where was it,” asked Jack, intrigued. Tommy reached the end of the log, and jumped off. He stared off into the forest.” Not far from here. You wanna come check it out with me,” Tommy invited, a grin spreading across his face. Jack looked into the forest, and back at his friend. He contemplated it for a second, trying to come up with a list of possible consequences. He shrugged.” Yeah, sure, I guess,” he answered. Tommy motioned his friend to follow him, and the two ran through the forest.

It was long until the duo reached a long, chain link fence. Jack reached out to touch the fence, but Tommy grabbed onto the back of his friend’s shirt and pulled him back.” It’s electric,” he explained. Jack nodded slowly, and stayed by his friend’s side. The two looked off into the distance beyond the gate. It was a large, concrete building with a large, strange looking logo on the side.” Have you seen that logo anywhere before,” Tommy asked. Jack shook his head, and continued to look around. 

It wasn’t until then that Jack noticed the numerous amounts of armed guards patrolling the facility. The brunette suddenly grew uncomfortable with the fact he was spying on a facility, and started to walk back towards the forest. Tommy jerked his head in Jack’s direction.” What’s the matter,” he asked.” We shouldn’t be here, Tommy. This place is important, and nor for kids like us,” Jack said, uneasiness clear in his voice. Tommy rolled his eyes.” We won’t get in trouble if we aren’t caught,” he brought up. Jack crossed his arms.” Yeah, but what’ll happen if you do get caught, huh? This could be a terrorist group for all we know,” Jack pointed out.

“ A terrorist group wouldn’t make a facility this fancy, and place it this close to a town. Look, we can be extra sneaky about this, and they won’t catch us! We’ll be fine,” Tommy argued. Jack sighed, and looked back at the guards outside the facility.” Look, I’m not sticking around here. Let’s just go home,” Jack said. Tommy looked at Jack and back at the facility. Tommy grumbled something under his breath, and eventually followed Jack back through the forest. 

_ Later that night _

Tommy was sitting on a stump, staring at the facility. The sun has already set, which probably worried his parents. Tommy wasn’t thinking about that, his mind was more occupied with Jack’s reaction to the facility. He was sure that his friend would’ve thought it was cool, so his reaction definitely took him aback. Tommy picked up a small pebble in the ground, and threw it at the fence. The moment the rock touched the fence, a loud alarm started blaring. Tommy jumped at the sudden noise, and stood up.” ATTENTION ALL SITE PERSONNEL. SCP-904, SCP-419, AND SCP-103 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT. ALL ON-SITE MTF SQUADS MUST WORK TO RECOVER THE SCPS,” shouted a voice on a speaker. 

“ What the hell is an SCP,” mumbled Tommy. Just as Tommy was turning to run, he heard voices.” Jesus Christ, Doc, can’t you go any faster,” snapped a male voice.” John, if you don’t shut the hell up, I will transport you to a reality with squid people. And my name's Steffen, not Doc,” threatened a deeper voice with a German accent. Tommy could barely make out the figures of two men fastly approaching the electric fence. Tommy took a step back, ready to sprint if they tried to attack him. 

“I think Doc is a much better name for you- who is that,” one of the men asked. Tommy froze where he stood. The one with a German accent looked in Tommy’s direction. Tommy noticed how unusually green his skin looked in the moonlight, and that his left eye was glowing a furious red.” Who are you,” the German man asked in a harsh tone.” T-Tommy,” the blond boy answered, mentally berating himself for stuttering.” Oh my God, he’s a kid,” said the other one. Tommy looked over at the man who pointed out Tommy’s adolescence, and noticed how a large, red thread was attaching all of his limbs to his body. 

“ What the fuck are you guys,” Tommy asked. The one with the red thread, John, crossed his arms.” Anomalies, apparently,” muttered the man. The German man, Steffen, elbowed his accomplice in the stomach, causing John to double over in pain.” What are you doing here, Tommy,” the green man asked. Before Tommy could answer, a flashlight jerked in their direction.” They’re over here,” shouted a distant voice. The two men looked back at Tommy, clearly alarmed by being found.” Kid, you’ve gotta help us get over the fence,” said Steffen. Tommy contemplated this. Would he help these men who looked weird as hell escape the facility, or let them be caught again? Tommy chose the first option.

”There’s a gap in the fence just this way,” he stated, running down the fence line. The two men gleamed in triumph, and ran with him. They eventually reached the hole, which definitely wasn’t large enough to let them through. Without a second thought, Steffen pulled up the fence flap for John to go through. The electric charges weren’t bothering him in the slightest. John crawled through, and was soon followed by the German man. Together, the three of them ran through the forest. After a long few minutes of running, they eventually lost the MTF Squad. Tommy started to slow down, signaling to the others to stop. John collapsed against a tree, trying to catch his breath. Tommy leaned against the same tree, which meant Steffen was the only one who still had full stamina. 

“Thank you, kid. You have no clue how much your help means to us,” the German man said.” No problem,” Tommy answered, slowly catching his breath. John looked up at Steffen.” When are we getting out of here,” he asked in between breaths. Steffen shrugged.” Whenever you’re ready,” he answered. John nodded, and slowly stood up. The two grabbed their forearms, and looked down at Tommy.” Thank you again, kid. Maybe the Gods work in your favor,” John said. Before Tommy could say anything else, the two disappeared to another reality. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tommy:** At least, I think that’s why I’m in here.

[The whole cell block went silent, letting Tommy’s story seep in. Wilbur was the first to speak again.]

**Wilbur:** Jesus, kid. You have more balls than I do.

[Tommy rolled his eyes, and leaned back against his cot. He acted like helping two dangerous anomalies escape was the most natural thing in the world.]

**Darryl:** ( _ pause _ ) Are you proud of what you did?

**Tommy:** It’s the proudest I’ve ever been. If I got the chance to do it again, I wouldn’t hesitate. ( _ looks up at Alexis _ ) Now I believe you owe us a story, my friend.

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the two scps were Docm77 and BDoubleO100 btw. anyway, this chapter was supposed to come out yesterday, but i couldnt finish it in time. ima take the rest of the day off to brainstorm n shit, so no more updates
> 
> Gooey by Glass Animals  
> Anomalies by LordBung


	39. Audio Log 10: Dr. Batchelor & Dr. Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Batchelor checks up on Dr. Schlatt

**[Start of Audio Log]**

[Dr. Schlatt is heard taking a loud sip from his mug. The keys on a keyboard click away, likely from him writing something. Dr. Schlatt exhales loudly, and is heard placing down his mug. A small knock rings against a door. The typing stops.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Who is it?

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _muffled from outside the door_ ) The Mother Spore.

[Dr. Schlatt sighs loudly, and resumes typing.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Come in, Dr. Batchelor. 

[The door opens, and Dr. Batchelor is heard walking inside. The door closes softly.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** What do you need?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Nothing, really. Just checking in on you.

[The typing stops.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Why the fuck are you checking in on me?

**Dr. Batchelor:** You haven’t authorized any tests on 811 in a while. Dr. Davidson is starting to spread rumours again.

**Dr. Schlatt:** Jesus fucking Christ, he can’t keep his fucking mouth closed, can he?

**Dr. Batchelor:** No, it doesn’t seem like it. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _pause_ ) Did you come to check on me because of some shitty rumors?

**Dr. Batchelor:** What? No! I came on my own accord! 

**Dr. Schlatt:** Uh huh, whatever you say.

[Dr. Schlatt’s chair creaks slightly. He takes a loud sip from his mug.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _pause_ ) So why haven’t you authorized any tests on the Fo- I mean, 811?

[Dr. Schlatt places his mug down loud enough for the mic to pick up.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Because I haven’t felt the need to. The thing won’t answer basic fucking questions, and tried to kill the D-Boy I usually use. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _pause_ ) Maybe he just doesn’t like the D-Boy anymore.

**Dr. Schlatt:** Then what the fuck do you think I should do?

[Dr. Batchelor went quiet, most likely contemplating this question.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Maybe use another D-Boy? 

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _pause_ ) Y’know, that’s not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all…

**[End of Audio Log]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyyy we back at it again
> 
> Riptide by grandson  
> Do It All The Time by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME  
> Something For Your M.I.N.D by Superorganism


	40. CCTV Footage 16: SCP-225's Containment Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Brotherhood learns more about SCP-904

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

**Wilbur:** -ny song requests?

[SCP-225 hummed as he contemplated the question. Jellie walked aimlessly around the cell, and after a while, she jumped into SCP-225’s lap. The SCP automatically cradled her in his arms, and came up with an answer.]

**SCP-225:** Do you know any Johnny Cash?

**Wilbur:** Not really, but I can try. Any certain song of his?

**SCP-225:** Uh, how about “I’ve Been Everywhere”? That’s a good one.

[Wilbur nodded, and started his attempt at playing a Johnny Cash song. SCP-225 continued to pet Jellie while humming lightly to the song. No one in the cell sang the lyrics, as Wilbur didn’t know them and SCP-225 just didn’t feel like it. After a few minutes of Wilbur attempting to play Johnny Cash, the containment cell door opened, causing him to stop. Both Wilbur and SCP-225 turned to see who was entering, and was surprised to see it was Dr. Brotherhood.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Hello, SCP-225. Hello…

**Wilbur:** Will. 

[Dr, Brotherhood nodded.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Hello, Will. ( _ turns to face SCP-225 _ ) Do you mind answering a few questions?

**SCP-225:** Are they about who I think they’re about? 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Well- yes, they are. 

[The containment cell went quiet for a long moment.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Look, I know you don’t like talking about it- I mean, him. If you could at least tell me something, that would be great. 

**Wilbur:** You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Scar.

[Dr. Brotherhood curiously looked over to the D-Boy.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Scar?

**Wilbur:** It’s a nickname I came up for him. You know, because of the scar.

[Dr. Brotherhood nodded slowly, and looked back at SCP-225.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** So, um, are you okay with some questions?

[SCP-225 met Dr. Brotherhood’s gaze, and slowly nodded.]

**SCP-225:** I guess it’s about time I talked about him. I couldn’t keep it a secret forever. 

[A small, triumphant smile appeared on Dr. Brotherhood’s face.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Okay. Let’s start with something basic, then. Who is he?

**SCP-225:** ( _ pause _ ) Viktor Björklund, if that’s how you pronounce it. 

[Dr. Brotherhood nodded, and wrote the name down on a notepad he pulled out of his lab coat.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Alright. How did you meet him?

[SCP-225 leaned back in his wheelchair, thinking back.]

**SCP-225:** It was back when I was 15. My caretaker had just died, and I was forced to go to town… 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was practically imploding with nervousness and excitement. This was his first time going into town, and it was scaring him to death. His mind was thinking of all the different ways this expedition could go wrong. It was hard to even think of anything that could go right. He took in a deep breath, and prepared himself to move forward. Ryan closed his eyes, and took his first step into the town. 

Ryan opened his right eye, and slowly his left. He was on a weird, solid path. Had Caretaker Amos called it sidewalk, or pavement? Sidewalk sounded more sensible, so Ryan decided to call it that. He looked to the left, and then to the right. Which way was the food area. What was it called again? Whole Foods? Ryan concluded that he would be able to recognize one when he saw one, which was extremely unlikely. 

It only took him 2 hours of aimlessly walking, and almost getting hit by 2 cars, that Ryan found a supermarket, which happened not to be a Whole Foods. He was extremely proud of himself, and felt comfortable enough with human civilization to strut inside. Of course, once he walked in, he was immediately overwhelmed by the towering shelves. He couldn’t even recognize most of the items on the shelves. God, Caretaker Amos did  _ not  _ prepare him for this. Ryan looked around nervously until his eyes landed on an area with a variety of fruits and vegetables. 

Ryan sighed in relief, and walked over to the area with fresh food. He looked amongst the variety of food, and started picking up whatever looked the freshest. Soon, his arms were filled with the freshest bits of food. But now he had a problem. He had nowhere to put the fruits and vegetables. Ryan looked around the supermarket, panic written clear on his face. And as if the Gods above had blessed him, his savior arrived.” Excuse me, sir? Do you need help with that?’

Ryan jolted around to find someone who he presumed worked at the supermarket. He looked to be about the same age as him, maybe a few years older by a stretch. He was a few inches taller, and immediately stuck out with his weird accent.” I- Yes, I do need help. Is there a basket or something I could borrow,” Ryan asked. The worker smiled as he answered.” Yes, there is! Please follow me,” he said as he walked back to the front of the store. The man grabbed a small basket, and held it out to Ryan. The young hermit dumped all the vegetables in the basket, and sighed in relief.

“ You must really like cooking, huh,” the worker remarked.” Well, my caretaker always made a fuss about how I must always eat fresh food,” Ryan answered with little thought. The worker nodded slowly, and handed the basket to the young hermit.” Well, just call me if you need anymore help,” he advised as he started to walk away. Ryan nodded, but remembered he forgot to ask an important question.” Wait, Mr. Worker Man! What’s your name,” Ryan shouted as the worker got further away. The young worker turned around, and answered,” Viktor.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/wtaa98RCBLM  
> https://youtu.be/5n6ytDXNnxA  
> https://youtu.be/yCTn12RpP7Q
> 
> just a collection of my favorite scp related videos. also, thank yall for 300 kudos! that's fucking wild, yall!
> 
> Humility by Gorillaz


	41. CCTV Footage 17: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy learns about "Tomathy"

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

**Riley:** Why’d you do it?

[Tommy shrugged, clearly uninterested.]

**Tommy:** I just thought it was the right thing to do. ( _sighs_ ) It’s been two days, and you’re all still asking me questions. Anything else before I get sick of answering?

**Darryl:** ( _pause_ ) Do you know the Steffen guy’s full name?

**Tommy:** ( _snorts_ ) Of course not! We were on a bit of a time constraint, my friend! We couldn’t do any full formalities, or anything like that. ( _pause_ ) Why do you ask?

**Darryl:** Well, there was a doctor converted to an SCP a few years back. His name was Dr. Steffen Mössner. I guess I was wondering if you met him or not.

**Alexis:** Oh, of course that’s why you’d ask a question like that! ( _mocking Darryl_ ) “Oh, look at me! I used to work at the Foundation and knew a bunch of doctors!” 

[Wilbur and Joseph started laughing. Darryl rolled his eyes.]

**Darryl:** I was just curious, okay? And I never actually met him, Alex!

**Alexis:** Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Halo.

[Darryl took in a deep breath, and bottled up all of his anger. He laid back down on his cot, and blocked out the rest of the conversation.]

**Tommy:** On that note, I officially declare myself as sick of answering questions! If any of you guys ask me anything, be sure that I’ll fuck you up.

**Darryl:** ( _muttering_ ) Language. 

**Wilbur:** Oh, wow! Such a terrifying threat! I am shaking to my bones in pure fear!

[Joseph started laughing harder, and joined in on the jokes.]

**Joseph:** Oh my Lord, please don’t hurt me Tommy! O almighty Tomathy Simmons, please spare my mortal body from the torture!

[Riley and Alexis started laughing along. Alexis was laughing so hard that he almost fell off of the cell block roof.]

**Tommy:** My name’s not Tomathy! Where the hell did you come up with that?!

**Joseph:** Wilbur’s SCP guy came up with it. He’s been calling you that behind your back for a while now.

[Tommy slowly turned to face Wilbur with the most offended look on his face. Wilbur started laughing so hard that he fell off his cot.]

**Alexis:** Y’know, Tomathy’s not that bad of a nickname!

[Tommy snapped his head in Alexis’s direction. ]

**Tommy:** Don’t you fucking dare! I’m not gonna have my nickname be fucking Tomathy!

[Darryl turned to face Tommy.]

**Darryl:** Language! You’re a kid, stop swearing!

**Tommy:** ( _facing Darryl_ ) I’ll swear as much as I fucking want, dickhead!

[Darryl started screaming at Tommy to stop, only causing him to swear even more. At this point, the whole cell block was echoing with laughter. The shout fest was cut short by the loud beeping noise ringing out in the cell block. The 6 D-Boys went quiet, and turned their gazes to the door. Standing on the other side of the now-open door was Jessica Bravura.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D-481837432, you’re needed for testing. 

[Darryl nodded slowly, and stood up. He joined Jessica Bravura on the other side of the door, which closed soon after.]

**[End of CCTV Footage]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've recently unleashed my inner Philza, and started a hardcore world. i've been playing on it a lot, so that's why updates are slower. sorry about that yal :(


	42. SCP-811: Interview Log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darryl is sent to interview SCP-811

**[Start of Interview]**

**Dr. Schlatt:** Ah, fuck. Now I’ve gotta introduce myself and do all the boring shit. Uh, well, hey. My name is Dr. Jonathan Schlatt, Site Director at Site 47, and I’m in charge of SCP-811’s testing. With me in the viewing room is Dr. Jordan Maron, and Dr. Zak Ahmed. We will be sending in D-481837432 to interview SCP-811.

[Dr. Schlatt motioned to one of the site workers to open the containment cell door, and send in the D-Boy. The site worker opened the door, revealing D-481837432, otherwise known as Darryl Noveschosch. SCP-811, who was previously napping on the floor, snapped open one of its eyes. Darryl slowly walked inside, the door immediately closing behind him.]

[Dr. Ahmed gritted his teeth, and looked down at the containment cell. Dr. Schlatt kept a careful eye on Dr. Ahmed, waiting patiently for a reaction. Dr. Maron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not liking where this was going. Dr. Schlatt, while looking at Dr. Ahmed through the corner of his eye, hopped on the intercom.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** D-481837432, approach SCP-811. 

[Darryl inhaled sharply when he heard Dr. Schlatt’s voice, but still listened. The D-Boy approached SCP-811, who lifted it’s head.]

**Darryl:** You must be SCP-811, huh? I’ve heard a lot about you.

**SCP-811:** Have you now? ( _ sniffs the air _ ) Why do you have Joseph's scent?

**Darryl:** ( _ sits down _ ) Because he’s my cellmate. I spend a lot of time around him. 

**SCP-811:** Interesting. Is that why you know so much about me?

**Darryl:** No, actually.  _ Jonathan  _ used to complain to me all the time about how difficult you were. 

[Dr. Schlatt grimaced at the usage of his first name.]

**SCP-811:** Hm. So, why are you here instead of Joseph?

**Darryl:** I don’t really know. No one gave me a debrief going in.

**SCP-811:** Really? That’s incredibly irresponsible of them. ( _ pause _ ) What did you already know about me?

**Darryl:** Well, let’s see. I know of your ability to shapeshift, and your impressively short fuse.

**SCP-811:** Short fuse?

**Darryl:** That you’re quick to get angry.

**SCP-811:** What?! I’m not quick to get angry!

[SCP-811 stood up suddenly, and started baring its fangs. Darryl started waving his hands in defense.]

**Darryl:** Hey, calm down! I didn’t mean it as a bad thing! 

[SCP-811 reluctantly started to calm down, and eventually sat down again. It’s tail flicked as it stared at Darryl with its unusually human eyes.]

**SCP-811:** Are you sure?

[Darryl nodded slowly, and put his arms down.]

**Darryl:** I’m sorry if it offended you. I promise I wasn’t trying to. 

[SCP-811 nodded slowly, and relaxed. Darryl sighed in relief.]

**Darryl:** You worried me for a second. 

**SCP-811:** Yeah, I do that often. Not one of my redeemable traits. 

[Darryl laughed lightly, causing Dr. Ahmed to smile in the viewing room. Dr. Schlatt slightly squinted his eyes, and looked back down at the two.]

**SCP-811:** So, what questions do you want to ask?

**Darryl:** Well, let’s see. 

[Darryl looked down at the paper they handed to him going in, and then up at the one-way glass mirror. Without taking his eyes off the viewing room, Darryl crumbled up the paper and threw to a corner of the containment cell. Dr. Maron tried to stifle his laughter, earning him a glare from Dr. Schlatt. He looked back at SCP-811.]

**SCP-811:** ( _ slightly smiling _ ) I think I’m going to like you.

[Darryl laughed, and leaned back.]

**Darryl:** I have a question about Joseph. 

**SCP-811:** ( _ left ear flicks _ ) Ask away.

**Darryl:** Was his exposure to you the reason why he has a pair of cat ears and tail?

[SCP-811 froze, and squinted his eyes.]

**SCP-811:** What kind of a question is that?

**Darryl:** ( _ pause _ ) What do you mean?

**SCP-811:** He “grew” the cat ears and tail when he turned 21, right?

[Darryl nodded slowly.]

**SCP-811:** You see, my species doesn’t fully mature until we turn 21. That’s when I gained the ability to change my form. Are you telling me you thought Joseph maturing was a mutation?

[The containment cell and viewing room went quiet.]

**Darryl:** ( _ pause _ ) Are you saying what I think you’re saying?

**SCP-811:** I’m saying  _ exactly  _ what you think I’m saying. Joseph is one of my species, but not fully. 

**Darryl:** What do you mean “not fully”?

**SCP-811:** I mean he’s a halfling! One of his parents is of my species, and the other is a human!

[The containment cell went quiet again. Before Darryl could say anything else, Dr. Schlatt appeared on the intercom again.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Thank you for participating in today’s interview, Foxy. D-481837432, exit the containment cell. 

[SCP-811 turned to face the one-way glass window, baring his fangs.]

**SCP-811:** Don’t call me “Foxy”, you one-handed bastard!

**Dr. Schlatt:** Don’t you ever call me that again, fur face. 

**SCP-811:** Don’t call me “fur face” either!

**Dr. Schlatt:** I’ll call you whatever the hell I want.

[SCP-811’s form started to shimmer into the shape of a wolf. Darryl tried to move away, but couldn’t get up in time. SCP-811 leaped at the nearest thing, which happened to be Darryl. SCP-811 dug it’s jaws into Darryl’s shoulders, making the D-Boy scream in agony. Dr. Maron jolted up in his seat, staring in pure horror at the scene going down. Dr. Ahmed felt light-headed, causing him to steady himself against the nearest wall. Dr. Schlatt sighed, and motioned to the nearest site worker.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Send someone in to sedate it.

**Site Worker:** Yes, Dr. Schlatt. 

[Dr. Ahmed closed his eyes, and tried to block out the constant sound of Darryl’s screams. Dr. Maron noticed his accomplice’s current state, and ran out of the room, pushing the site worker on his way out. Dr. Schlatt watched as he left the room, visible annoyance showing on his face.]

[Darryl struggled against the weight of SCP-811’s body. He flailed his free arm, trying to hold onto something to drag his body away. Alas, there was nothing in SCP-811’s containment cell except for the SCP itself. Darryl was already feeling the need to pass out, but he wasn’t going down without a fight. He gripped the white fur of the wolf, trying to get it to calm down. SCP-811, which had one of it’s back legs stationed on Darryl’s right leg, flexed its claws into Darryl’s leg. Darryl loosened his grip immediately, and noticed how hard it became to breath. His arm fell to his side, and his eyes started to close.]

[Dr. Maron and a Facility Guard armed with a sedative entered the room. SCP-811 turned to face the two who entered the room right as the Facility Guard shot it with the sedative. SCP-811 yelped in pain, which caused him to finally let go of Darryl’s shoulder. Darryl hissed at the sudden air flowing into his wounds. SCP-811 collapsed onto the floor next to Darryl, still stuck in his wolf form. Dr. Maron rushed to Darryl’s side, and got a good look at his condition. Darryl looked over at the researcher, and had to squint his eyes to get a good look at him.]

**Darryl:** Jordan?

**Dr. Maron:** Yeah, it’s me. Try not to die, alright?

[Darryl tried his best to nod, but found it hard in his current state. Meanwhile in the viewing room, Dr. Ahmed was staring at the ground. He was both horrified and shocked as to what he just witnessed. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head, but all his mind did was replay that fateful moment. Dr. Schlatt looked over at the researcher, and sighed.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Well, that was interesting. I’m gonna go get my lunch now.

**[End of Interview]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, I'm watching Kill Bill Vol. 1 while I write this, so you have Quentin Tarantino to blame for the violence in this chapter. anyways, thank yall for the support! ill keep yall updated on my hardcore world if u want :]


	43. CCTV Footage 18: SCP-108's Containment Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Maron brings Darryl to the one place he knows he can hide him

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

**Tommy & SCP-108: ** ( _ in unison _ ) This is the game of concentration, no repeats or hesitations. I’ll go first and you go last. Category is…

**SCP-108:** Animals!

[Dr. Shea watched the two teenagers play “Concentration”. Tommy had come up with the idea of teaching SCP-108 all the kid games he played as a kid, just to bring him up to speed. Dr. Shea let out a small smile, and looked down at her clipboard. Despite SCP-108’s sudden disappearance of torn lungs, every other injury seemed to stay. They hadn’t healed at all, making her worried. Like almost everyone who had come into contact with SCP-108, she had grown fond of the kid.]

**Tommy:** Flamingos!

**SCP-108:** Orcas!

**Tommy:** Uh...pigs! Wait, no!

**SCP-108:** ( _ laughing _ ) You hesitated! You lost the game!

[Tommy groaned in response, making SCP-108 laugh even more. Despite how jolly the teenager seemed to be, he was gripping his abdomen in pain due to laughing so hard and having numerous open wounds. Dr. Shea sighed, and approached the two.]

**Dr. Shea:** Alright, you fuckin’ kids. That’s enough kiddie games for today.

**Tommy:** Oh, why do we have to stop? It was just getting fun!

**Dr. Shea:** Because if you keep making Toby laugh like that, you’re going to end up killing him.

[Tommy looked over at SCP-108, and finally noticed how much pain he was in. The blond nodded slowly, looking sorry.]

**Tommy:** I’m sorry I made you laugh so hard that your cuts opened up again. 

**SCP-108:** You don’t need to apologize! It’s quite alright, actually. The pain will go away soon, right Minx?

**Dr. Shea:** ( _ sighs _ ) I hope so. 

**SCP-108:** ( _ pause _ ) Well, that settles it. ( _ turns to face Tommy _ ) So, how have your cellmates been?

**Tommy:** ( _ shrugs _ ) They’ve been alright. My official nickname given by Alex is Tomathy now. 

[SCP-108 started to laugh, but immediately stopped when he saw the look on Dr. Shea’s face.]

**SCP-108:** Where did the name “Tomathy” come from?

**Tommy:** I think it came from the SCP Wilbur goes to talk to everyday. Apparently, he’s been calling me that behind my back for a while now. 

**SCP-108:** Oh, that’s horrible of him. Absolutely horrible. 

**Tommy:** Finally, someone who agrees! Everyone thought it was hilarious, and wouldn’t stop calling me until I was called over here.

**SCP-108:** I’m so sorry for you...Tomathy.

[Tommy’s face morphed into an expression of betrayal. He dramatically put a hand over his heart, and let out a fake sob. SCP-108 tried his best not to laugh. Dr. Shea sighed, and shook her head. Once she was about to scold Tommy for continuing to make SCP-108 laugh, the containment cell door opened. In walked Dr. Maron with two facility guards carrying a very bloody Darryl on a stretcher. Dr. Shea instinctively rushed over to the body.]

**Dr. Shea:** Who is he, and what happened to him?

**Dr. Maron:** He’s...an old friend. 811 almost mauled him to death.

**Darryl:** ( _ very faintly _ ) An old friend, huh? Didn’t know you’d still consider me as one.

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ sighs _ ) Glad to see you're still with us. How delirious do you feel?

**Darryl:** I feel like...like this a dream. Like I’m floating.

**Dr. Shea:** That’s normal, just try and stay awake. ( _ turns to face Dr. Maron _ ) Why did you bring him here?

**Dr. Maron:** Because it’s the one place I know Schlatt wouldn’t look. Just to be sure, we should make sure no security footage is recorded here. At least, until we have to send him back.

**Dr. Shea:** Wouldn’t that just make it look suspicious?

**Dr. Maron:** I- Yeah, you’ve got a point. ( _ pause _ ) I’ll figure that out later. What now?

**Dr. Shea:** We need to clean it. Go get a bunch of towels from one of the medical closets, and a bucket of water. 

[Dr. Maron motions to the guards, who had just placed down Darryl on the ground, to go get the towels and bucket of water. The two guards left the room. Darryl, who was very delirious at this point, turned his head to find the hazy silhouette of Tommy. The blond teenager sat next to SCP-108, who both looked equally horrified.]

**Darryl:** ( _ slightly slurred _ ) Hey, Tommy! 

[Tommy stood up, and rushed to Darryl’s side.]

**Darryl:** Is this the place they call you to every day?

**Tommy:** Y-Yeah, this is it.

**Darryl:** ( _ delirious laugh _ ) You should’ve told me Jordan was the one calling you, I would’ve told you to say hi for me!

[Dr. Maron looked over at Tommy.]

**Dr. Maron:** You know him?

**Darryl:** Of course he knows me! He’s my cellmate!

[Dr. Maron looked back at Darryl.]

**Dr. Maron:** Why did it attack you?

**Darryl:** I don’t know, man! Maybe it was so blinded by rage it forgot I was there. 

[Before Dr. Maron could say anything else, the two guards returned with a handful of towels. Dr. Shea grabbed the towels, and started cleaning the wounds. Dr. Maron grabbed a bunch of wet towels, and before helpng Dr. Shea, looked over at SCP-108.]

**Dr. Maron:** Tommy, go help Toby out. He looks horrible.

[Tommy nodded, and returned to SCP-108’s side. Dr. Shea and Dr. Maron started cleaning the wounds on Darryl’s body.]

**Dr. Shea:** Just stay with us, okay? 

**Darryl:** I’ll try my best, but I don’t think I can keep this up for…

[Much to Dr. Shea and Dr. Maron’s protests, Darryl passed out from blood loss.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahahahaha that was bloody. tbh, writing that chapter was kinda fun. good gore practice, yknow? F's in the chat for bbh tho
> 
> I've Been Everywhere by Johnny Cash


	44. Updated SCP Files: CONFIDENTIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some files are updated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “lordlezenda hit the ground too hard whilst escaping a zombie” :(  
> "lordlezenda was blown up by a creeper" :((  
> hardcore isn't treating me too well, but hey! at least i'm apart of the Crunchza cult!
> 
> Bleed It Out by Linkin Park  
> High by Sivik


	45. SCP-██: Archived Interview Log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. ███████ tests some of SCP-██'s abilities

**[Start of Interview]**

[Dr. ███████ yawns as he enters SCP-██’s containment cell. He entered alone, leaving the facility guards stationed outside incase of an emergency. SCP-██ lifted its head, staring at Dr. ███████ with his glowing, white eyes.]

**SCP-** ██ **:** You look tired.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** I am. Atticus had me watch his kid last night, despite the fact that he’s old enough to stay home alone now. 

**SCP-** ██ **:** Atticus? Who’s that?

**Dr.** ███████ **:** ( _yawns_ ) He’s a guy who works here. I don’t think you’ve met him. 

**SCP-** ██ **:** No, probably not.

[Dr. ███████ sat down in front of SCP-██, making eye contact with him.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Before we start, you have to promise that you won’t pull a stunt like what you did the other day again.

**SCP-██:** ( _pause_ ) Why?

**Dr.** ███████ **:** ( _sighs_ ) Because we weren’t done. ( _pause_ ) Was it what I asked? If so, I’ll steer clear of it today. Just know you’ll have to answer it eventually.

[SCP-██ looked down, and nodded slowly. For a slight moment, the researcher felt a pang of guilt. He frowned slightly, and prepared himself for the questions he was going to ask.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** What’s your name?

**SCP-** ██ **:** Alistair Fletcher. I’m from England, since it sounded like that was going to be your next question.

[Dr. ███████ nodded.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Alright. ( _pause_ ) How about this? Let’s test your abilities. When you say “I need” in reference to someone’s emotions, will it change their emotions?

**SCP-** ██ **:** I don’t really know, would you like to test it?

**Dr.** ███████ **:** I don’t kno-

**SCP-** ██ **:** I need Dr. ███████ to feel sad.

[Dr. ███████’s melted into a overwhelmingly sad expression. Tears immediately started streaming down his face. SCP-██ started panicking, and tried to console Dr. ███████. When that didn’t work, SCP-██ remembered his ability to warp reality.]

**SCP-** ██ **:** I need Bibieitch to stop feeling sad!

[Dr. ███████ immediately stopped crying, and wiped his eyes. He sighed, and looked up at SCP-██, who was looking very guilty.]

**SCP-** ██ **:** I’m so sorry! I didn’t know that you meant testing it later!

**Dr.** ███████ **:** No, it’s okay. I should’ve been more clear about it. Just wait for me to finish what I’m saying next time.

[SCP-██ nodded, and the two continued to harmlessly test his abilities.]

**[End of Interview]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am speed. jk lol, i was working on this chapter yesterday and experienced writers block for the whole day. anyway, holy shit, 45 of yall have bookmarked this. thank yall so much <3


	46. SCP-609: Interview Log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Davidson asks SCP-609 the questions Alexis won't answer

**[Start of Interview]**

[Dr. Davidson entered SCP-609’s containment cell looking exhausted. SCP-609, which was leaning a wall on the opposite side of the cell, stared at the researcher. Dr. Davidson practically dragged himself to the other side of the containment cell.]

**SCP-609:** You don’t look so good. We wonder why.

**Dr. Davidson:** It’s none of your damn business. Let’s just get started, shall we?

[SCP-609 continued to stare at the researcher, not bothering to say anymore on the subject matter. He crossed his arms, and slid down the wall. Dr. Davidson sighed as he sat down.]

**SCP-609:** Will you be testing us again?

**Dr. Davidson:** No, I’m afraid not. SCP-609-2 hasn’t been answering any questions, so I’m coming to you for them. ( _ pause _ ) I need you to “let go” of SCP-609-1.

**SCP-609:** SCP-609-1? Who is that?

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ sighs _ ) I meant Clay Hawthorne. I need you to release him.

**SCP-609:** Why?

**Dr. Davidson:** So I can document what it’s like being possessed. Just do it. Please. 

[SCP-609 continues to stare at Dr. Davidson until finally giving in. The mask falls off of Clay, who immediately takes off the poncho. He retreats to the nearest corner, and starts shaking as he stares horrified at SCP-609. Dr. Davidson sighs, and slowly approaches Clay.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Clay, just calm down-

**Clay:** Oh, so it’s fucking “Clay” now? Not SCP-whatever-the-fuck you call me?

[Dr. Davidson frowned slightly. He sighed, and kneeled down to Clay’s level.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Look, I’m sorry I call you that. It’s just Foundation Protocol, and the site director will have my head if I don’t call you that at least once. 

[Clay glared at the researcher, but eventually stopped shaking.]

**Clay:** ( _ hesitant _ ) What do you want to know?

**Dr. Davidson:** I need to know what it’s like being under SCP-609’s influence.

[The containment cell went quiet as Dr. Davidson waited for Clay’s answer. The blond man looked down, trying to avoid the researcher’s gaze.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Alright, if you’re not going to answ-

**Clay:** It’s horrible. It’s...It’s like your mind is a body. It’s tied down, and forced to watch everything horrible happen right in front of it without being able to do anything. You’re helpless. No matter how much you scream for help, no one can hear you. It’s absolute hell.

[Dr. Davidson’s overwhelming sense of guilt slowly returned, making the researcher frown. He felt horrible for making Clay continue on like this. Clay looked up at Dr. Davidson, but his gaze slowly returned to SCP-609.]

**Clay:** Oh my God…

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ alarmed _ ) What?

**Clay:** It’s talking to me.

**Dr. Davidson:** What’s it saying?

[Clay starts shaking again, his face visibly paling.]

**Clay:** ( _ stuttering _ ) I-It wants me t-to touch it again.

[Dr. Davidson looked over at SCP-609 to find it completely idle. Clay stood up, and slowly approached SCP-609. Dr. Davidson grabbed his forearm.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Clay, you don’t have to go back if you don’t want to!

[Clay turned to face the researcher with a dead look in his eyes. A chill went down Dr. Davidson’s spine.]

**Clay:** I have to. It’ll hurt the ones I love again if I don’t.

[Clay pulled his arm free from Dr. Davidson’s grasp, and touched SCP-609. He put the mask and poncho on, and turned to face the researcher. The black smiley face turned momentarily green, filling Dr. Davidson with sorrow and regret.]

  
**[End of Interview]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad that i've recently ironically gotten obsessed with wap? the song is deadass hilarious if you think of it as a joke
> 
> Pitchfork Kids by AJR


	47. CCTV Footage 19: SCP-108's Containment Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SCP-108 pulls a dangerous stunt

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[SCP-108 sat up in his hospital bed, trying not to look at the body in the corner. It was still sprawled along a stretcher, as Dr. Maron and Dr. Shea couldn’t move in a proper bed without Dr. Schlatt noticing. The only thing hooked up to the unconscious D-Boy was an IV stand and a heart monitor, adding another annoying heart beat to the room. Up in the viewing room was Dr. Maron, who had decided to take the night shift to keep an eye on both Darryl and SCP-108. The tired researcher sighed, and got up. He activated the intercom.]

**Dr. Maron:** I'm going to leave for a few minutes. Don’t move, okay?

[SCP-108 looked up at the viewing room, and nodded. Dr. Maron turned off the intercom, and left the viewing room. SCP-108 looked back at the body, and sighed. Darryl’s heart beat was slow, maybe too slow. It haunted the room, somehow being more prominent than SCP-108’s own heartbeat. The young boy brought his knees up to his chest, and continued to stare at the body. That is, until an idea popped into his head. The boy looked up nervously at the viewing room. There was no chance someone was in there, right? SCP-108 took in a deep breath, and got up.]

[He grabbed his IV, and slowly started walking towards Darryl’s body. Luckily, the cord connecting SCP-108 to the heart monitor was long enough, so he didn’t have to move it. SCP-108 stood over the unconscious D-Boy, looking nervous and unsure. He snuck one last peak at the window, despite not being able to see what was on the other side. He returned his gaze to Darryl, and closed his eyes.]

[Suddenly, SCP-108 let out a small yelp of pain. He fell to one knee, causing him to become unbalanced. The IV stand started wobbling, to which SCP-108 straightened it. His breathing sped up, along with his heartbeat. Everything had already hurt before, but the added injury of claw marks to his right leg made everything worse. Darryl stirred slightly in slumber, making SCP-108 stop breathing for a moment. The boy smiled. So he  _ was  _ helping him. SCP-108’s gaze turned to the potentially-fatal bite on Darryl’s left shoulder. He had heard Dr. Shea, who he knew as Minx, mention it was infected the day before. Was he really going to take on that burden? Yes, yes he was.]

[SCP-108 fell completely to the ground, screaming out in pain. Darryl’s eyes slowly started to open, both due to the fact that he had no more injuries, and SCP-108’s blood curdling screams. As SCP-108 fell down, his IV stand fell with him, landing on the barely-conscious D-Boy. Darryl moved the IV stand off him, and sat up.]

**Darryl:** What the…

[He got a good look at SCP-108's current state. The blood from his shoulder was quickly seeping through the hospital gown he had on. He was already struggling with staying awake. The kid tried to support himself using his uninjured arm, but it quickly gave away due to his lack of strength. SCP-108 groaned as he hit the ground again. Darryl started to panic, as he didn’t know what to do in this sort of situation. He pulled SCP-108 into his arms, and looked up at the viewing room. Dr. Maron, who had just arrived, hadn’t yet noticed SCP-108’s state.]

**Darryl:** WHOEVER’S IN THERE, PLEASE COME DOWN! SOMETHING’S WRONG WITH HIM!

[Dr. Maron heard Darryl shout for help, and immediately rushed to the window. He noticed the increasingly-bloody SCP-108 in Darryl’s arms, and immediately rushed down to the containment cell. One of the facility guards noticed Dr. Maron’s rush, and followed him.]

**Facility Guard:** Sir, are you okay?

[Dr. Maron didn’t answer. He opened the door using his keycard, and rushed inside. The researcher took SCP-108 from Darryl’s arms, not caring about how bloody his lab coat was getting. He quickly turned his gaze to the facility guard, pure worry and panic shining in his eyes.]

**Dr. Maron:** Go get Dr. Shea.

**Facility Guard:** But sir, it’s 3 am! Chances are she’s asleep!

**Dr. Maron:** I DON’T GIVE A DAMN IF SHE’S ASLEEP! Tell her we have an emergency in SCP-108’s containment cell, she’ll come right away!

[The facility guard knew better than to question Dr. Maron’s orders any further. He nodded, and left for the researcher’s quarters. Dr. Maron looked down at SCP-108, who was already delirious and dazed from his multitude of injuries. Dr. Maron shook his head disapprovingly. The boy’s breathing somehow sped up even more with his heartbeat, making him latch onto Dr. Maron’s blood-soaked shirt. The researcher started stroking SCP-108’s hair in the soothing manner, trying to calm the boy down. It seemed to work a bit.]

**Dr. Maron:** Why would you do something like that?

**SCP-108:** ( _ slurred and quiet _ ) Because...I knew a way to help him...and I didn’t...want to be...useless...

**Dr. Maron:** Don’t you ever think that again! You’re already hurt enough as it is, you didn’t need to do this!

**SCP-108:** ( _ smiling, still slurred and quiet _ ) But I wanted...I wanted to. If you turned back time to...make me stop...I’d do it again...

[Dr. Maron shook his head disapprovingly, but found that there was no use arguing. By now, SCP-108 had lost conscious, making the researcher panic more. Darryl had fully come to his senses, and practically ripped out his IV tube. He stood up, and picked up SCP-108’s IV stand.]

**Darryl:** Jordan, we should probably get him back to his bed.

[Dr. Maron didn’t bother to look up, or comment on the use of his first name. He slowly stood up, carrying SCP-108 bridal style, and the two old friends walked over to the hospital bed. Just as Dr. Maron was laying the kid down, Dr. Shea bursted into the containment cell wearing purple pajamas.]

**Dr. Shea:** YOU WAKE ME UP AT 3 IN THE FUCKIN’ MORNING SAYING THERE’S A FUCKIN’ EMERGENCY! THIS BETTER BE FUCKIN’S TRUE, BECAUSE I’LL BEAT YOUR ARSE IF- 

[Dr. Shea noticed the current state of SCP-108, and then the state of Darryl. She started muttering in disbelief under her breath as she approached the unconscious child.]

**Dr. Shea:** No, you’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. He did  _ not  _ pull a stunt like this.

**Dr. Maron:** I’m afraid he did. What do we do, Dr. Shea?

**Dr. Shea:** ( _ sighs _ ) The same thing as before. ( _ turns to face the facility guard _ ) You! Go get a bunch of towels and a bucket of water!

[The facility guard nodded, and left the containment cell. Dr. Shea turned back to SCP-108, who was growing increasingly pale. His heart and breathing were already starting to slow down. Dr. Maron and Dr. Shea somehow started to panic even more. Darryl watched on the sidelines, not knowing how he could be useful. He just let his feelings of sorrow swallow him up, as he felt increasingly guilty of his horrible fate being transferred to a child.]

  
**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bummerland by ajr was stuck in my head the entire time of writing this. pog, i guess? well, TUBBO IS GONE! CRAB RAVE! nah jk, tubbo isn't gone. or is he?


	48. CCTV Footage 20: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darryl finally returns

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[The lights turned on the cell, signifying it was morning. All of the D-Boys begrudgingly sat up, their minds slowly waking up. Wilbur rolled over in his cot, making him fall off of his cot. Tommy gave Wilbur a confused look as he sat up, but didn’t bother to comment on his predicament. Riley sat up, and looked over at Darryl’s empty cot. The D-Boy frowned slightly, but couldn’t keep his eyes off of the bed. Alexis stood up, and started stretching his limbs. Joseph rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He looked over at Wilbur, who was rubbing his elbow.]

**Joseph:** Are you okay?

**Wilbur:** No, I’m not fucking okay! I just fell on my fucking elbow!

[Riley started laughing hard, startling Tommy. The blond teenager turned to face his fellow D-Boy with a startled look on his face.]

**Tommy:** Jesus, man. I think this is the first time I’ve heard you laugh! ( _ pause _ ) Are you okay?

[Riley continued to laugh, not bothering to answer Tommy’s question.]

**Wilbur:** I didn’t know my pain was so funny, Riley. If you told me that, I’d smash my head against the wall to make you laugh more.

**Riley:** ( _ talking in between laughs _ ) I’m so sorry, I didn’t you banging your elbow was funny either!

[Wilbur nodded slowly, and started to get weirded out by Riley’s laughing fit. He eventually chose to ignore the older teeanger, and stood up. Alexis eyed Riley carefully, and decided to start on his morning laps. He hopped up onto the wall, and started walking around. Riley’s laughter eventually died down, leaving him with a cramped stomach and empty lungs. Tommy was about to offer his help, but the loud beeping sound rang out. The door opened to reveal a facility guard, and Darryl. Note that this is the same facility guard that helped with SCP-108 a few hours earlier. Darryl yawned, and entered the cell block. The facility guard turned to face Tommy.]

**Facility Guard:** I’ll be back for you in a bit.

[Tommy nodded, and the door closed. Darryl sat down on his cot with a sad look on his face. He looked at the dirty bandages on his left arm that he hadn’t bothered to take off. Tommy hopped off his cot, and ran up to Darryl.]

**Tommy:** Are you okay? Is your arm okay? Wasn’t it infected, or something? You were super delirious before, how are you-

**Darryl:** ( _ sighs _ ) I’m fine, Tommy. My arm and leg is fine. Too fine.

**Tommy:** ( _ pause _ ) What do you mean? 

[Darryl avoided eye contact with the younger teeanger, and unbuttoned the top of his D-Boy uniform. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves, and revealed a white t-shirt with the Foundation logo on the front. This was already known information, as Tommy usually has the sleeves of the orange jumpsuit tied around his waist and showing off the t-shirt. Darryl started unwrapping the bandage, which went down his entire arm. Tommy kept expecting to see a bloody-and-stitched-up mess of a wound, but was surprised to see that nothing was there. Darryl finished taking off the entire bandage, and threw it in a vacant corner. It took Tommy a long minute to realize what Darryl was trying to signify.]

**Tommy:** No...no he didn’t do it. Did he?

[Darryl nodded, looking guilty as ever. Tommy inhaled sharply, and sat down next to Darryl. He buried his head in his hand, earning him confused looks from the 4 remaining D-Boys. Riley was the first to speak up again.]

**Riley:** Darryl, you were gone for almost 2 days. What happened?

**Darryl:** 811 attacked me.

**Joseph:** What?! Why?!

**Darryl:** ( _ turns to face Joseph _ ) I don’t know, Jonathan just pissed it off. And...oh my God, they’re probably going to take you.

[Alexis stopped walking, and looked down at Darryl. Joseph gave the former researcher a confused look. Wilbur sat up, and looked over at Tommy, who was growing increasingly depressed, and then over to Darryl.]

**Joseph:** What do you mean “they’re going to take me”?

**Alexis:** No, wait. If Fundy attacked you, why aren’t you harmed? Like, where’s the herida?

**Darryl:** Look, an old friend of mine took me to the containment cell of a Safe-class SCP he’s working on. The SCP happens to be a kid, and has the ability to take away someone’s injuries, but it transfers to his body. And...he did it on me last night.

[The containment cell went quiet again, before Wilbur spoke up.]

**Wilbur:** How bad was the wound?

**Tommy:** It was horrible. No matter how much Dr. Shea tried, it wouldn’t stop bleeding. And you weren’t awake when she said this, but the wound had gotten infected too. 

[The loud beeping noise rang out in the cell again. The large, metal door opened to the same facility guard, along with 10 other armed guards. Jessica Bravura stood next to a tray carrying 4 meals.]

**Facility Guard:** D- 500021379, Dr. Maron needs you. Please follow me.

[A shiver went down Tommy’s spine. He already had nightmares about what Darryl looked like, he didn’t think he could handle what SCP-108 would look like. He slowly stood up, and joined the facility guard on the other side of the door. The two disappeared down the hall, leaving Jessica Bravura and 10 armed guards. The highest ranked guard stepped forward.]

**Highest-Ranked Facility Guard:** D-47274483, come with us. You’re being re-classified, and relocated. 

[Joseph knew better than to hesitate, so he joined the 10 guards on the other side. As he passed Darryl, the former researcher gave him a sad look. That didn’t help the hybrid feel any better. The 10 armed guards left the hallway, all pointing their guns in Joseph’s direction. Jessica Bravura started reading out the names, and the remaining D-Boys had no choice but to collect their breakfast. 

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmm i just got into the blood egg plotline, and wHY DID NO ONE TELL ME IT WAS THIS GOOD?! IT'S SO POG!
> 
> Willow Tree March by The Paper Kites  
> The Other Side of Paradise by Glass Animals


	49. CCTV Footage 21 & Audio Log 11: Dr. Ahmed's Office & Dr. Ahmed and SCP-108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Ahmed learns some bittersweet news

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Ahmed was curled up on the gray futon in the left corner of his office. He was wearing an indigo v-neck, and purple sweatpants. The diamonds shined against the natural light seeping through the window. The light didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest. The triangle diamonds had multiplied, and were practically crawling up his jawline. This greatly annoyed Dr. Ahmed, as the only reason he wore a turtleneck was to cover the diamond mutation. A soft knock rang against the door. Dr. Ahmed lifted his head.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Come in.

[The door opened to reveal Dr. Batchelor, who was looking much more professional than his friend. He wore the standard white lab coat, along with a red button-down shirt, and a pair of white jeans. Once Dr. Ahmed had gotten a good look at the figure in the door, he sighed and sat up.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Just coming in to see how you’re- OH MY GOD!

[Dr. Ahmed ran a hand through his stiffening hair, and gave Dr. Batchelor a confused look.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Y-You’re eyes! They’ve turned!

[Dr. Ahmed stood up, and grabbed a nearby mirror. He stared deeply into his reflection, immediately noticing what Dr. Batchelor was freaking out about. His eyes had turned into the white crystal of a diamond, still somehow keeping it’s round shape. Dr. Ahmed sighed, and put down the mirror. He walked back over to his futon, and laid back down. Dr. Batchelor gave him a bewildered look.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Why aren’t you freaking out?

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ sighs _ ) Because it doesn’t matter, Charles. It was going to happen eventually. 

[Dr. Batchelor knew he had a point, and sighed in defeat. He walked into the office, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the gray futon, and sat on the edge. Dr. Ahmed didn’t acknowledge this.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** I have some news I wanted to share with you.

[Dr. Ahmed didn’t respond.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Jordan’s SCP took away all of Darryl’s wounds. He’s completely uninjured now.

[Dr. Ahmed’s head snapped up. A confused expression etched across his face.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** He’s...fine?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Completely fine. Not a single scratch on him.

[Dr. Ahmed sighed in relief. He collapsed onto the futon again, and smiled from the knowledge he had just learned. Note that it was the first time Dr. Ahmed had smiled in days. Dr. Batchelor cracked a small smile as he stood up.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Just thought I’d let you know. Also, the SCP that healed him, SCP-108, didn’t make the wounds disappear. He’s...carrying the burden, if you will. Try popping in to say thank you, or something. 

[Dr. Ahmed nodded as he sat up.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Thanks, I definitely will. 

[Dr. Batchelor exited the office, leaving a very happy Dr. Ahmed.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**[Start of Audio Log]**

[A slow beeping noise filled the containment cell, along with the wheezing and uneasy breathing of SCP-108. The door to SCP-108’s opened loudly, and soft footsteps are heard. These belonged to Dr. Ahmed. The doctor seemed to be whistling a happy tune, but that abruptly stopped. The containment cell door closed loudly.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Oh my God. No one told me it was a kid...

[Dr. Ahmed is heard slowly approaching SCP-108’s bed. The doctor stops after 6 steps, and exhales loudly.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** I- uh. Shit, I don’t even know if you’ll hear this.

[SCP-108 remains unresponsive.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** I just wanted to- ( _ pause _ ) God, I feel horrible doing this now. Thank you for helping my friend, I guess? I just...I don’t know what I’d do without him. I haven’t seen him in months, and the first thing that happens to him is getting his shoulder bitten off. I really missed the bastard, and seeing him getting chewed out like that just.... ( _ pause _ ) I regret telling them so much. I regret telling him about SCP-██’█ ███████ █████, and then telling Jonathan about his plan. If it weren’t for me, he’d still be here. We’d still be friends...

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea all the chapters today were lowkey filler, so sorry about that. anyway, evil bbh pog? you love to see it
> 
> Good Evening Sun Sim by Cloneaid


	50. SCP-██: Archived Test 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. ███████ conducts a test on SCP-██

**[Start of Test]**

[Dr. **███████** stands in the middle of a large room, idly tapping his foot. He looked down at a watch on his left wrist, and up to a camera in the corner. The researcher nodded, and the door of the large room opened. On the other side of the door was SCP- **██** , looking curious. He slowly walked inside, his eyes quickly falling on Dr. **███████** in the center of the room. SCP- **██** smiled.]

**SCP-██:** Ah, Bibieitch! Pleasure seeing you here!

**Dr. ███████:** Same here. We’ll be conducting some tests today, if that’s alright with you.

[SCP- **██** nodded, signaling that he was okay with starting the test. Dr. **███████** flipped a paper on his clipboard, looking down at the list of animals. His eyes were immediately drawn to the first one on the list. Dr. **███████** looked back up at SCP- **██**.]

**Dr. ███████:** We’ll be conducting a test on your ability to summon living objects. First object on the list, a glass frog.

**SCP-██:** ( _without hesitation_ ) I need a glass frog in my hands right now.

[SCP- **██** held out his hands, and the moment he finished his sentence, a glass frog appeared in his hands. The little green frog looked around before jumping up his arm. It traveled down SCP- **██** ’s side, and onto the floor. Dr. **███████** wrote something down on his clipboard.]

**Dr. ███████:** Okay, next item. Summon a white-tailed deer.

**SCP-██:** I need a white-tailed deer in front of me right now. 

[A white-tailed deer appeared between the two. It looked at them curiously before sprinting to the farthest corner of the large room. Dr. **███████** wrote something down on his clipboard.]

**Dr. ███████:** Next object. Summon a northern giraffe. 

[SCP- **██** hesitated for a second before complying.]

**SCP-██:** I need a northern giraffe to appear to my left right now. 

[As expected, a northern giraffe appeared to SCP- **██** ’s left. The giraffe blinked, not noticing the two people underneath him. It walked off to another vacant corner, and stared at a wall. Dr. **███████** wrote something down at the clipboard, and grimaced at the last object on the list. He looked up at SCP- **██**.]

**Dr. ███████:** I’m not expecting you to get this next object, but you can at least try. 

**SCP-██:** Alright, what is it?

**Dr. ███████:** ( _pause_ ) We need you to summon a do-do bird. 

**SCP-██:** ( _hesitant_ ) I need a do-do bird in my arms right now.

[SCP- **██** held out its arms, and loandbehold, a do-do bird appeared in his arms. Dr. **███████** froze, and stared at the animal. SCP- **██** was equally shocked, his pure white eyes widened. After a long moment of staring, Dr. **███████** shakily wrote something on the clipboard. He looked back up to the extinct bird, and then to SCP- **██**.]

**Dr. ███████:** I...alright, that concludes the test. Thank you for participating. 

**[End of Test]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOO I GOT A 100 ON A CHEMISTRY QUIZ I THOUGHT I’D FAIL!!!!! ALSO, BLOOD EGG MAY BECOME PART OF THE BIGGER LORE IN SEASON 3???? POG??????!!!!!!!!


	51. Audio Log 11: SCP-811-A, SCP-811-B, and Dr. Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SCP-811-B is taken to his new home

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

[The door to SCP-811’s containment cell opens, and someone is heard being pushed inside. This person is SCP-811-B, otherwise known as Joseph Garrett. He’s heard stumbling slightly as he enters the containment cell, and mutters something under his breath. The intercom crackles slightly as Dr. Schlatt hops on.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Welcome to your new home, cat boy. You’ve been reclassified as SCP-811-B, seeing as you're a hybrid between Foxy’s species and humans.

**SCP-811-B:** ( _ pause _ ) I’m a what now?

**Dr. Schlatt:** A hybrid. Fur Face can explain it to you, he knows more about it than I do. 

**SCP-811-A:** Stop calling me by those names, cunt. 

[Dr. Schlatt didn’t respond. The intercom crackles as it’s turned off. SCP-811-B is heard approaching SCP-811-A, who sighs sadly.]

**SCP-811-A:** You should have told me you didn’t know what you were. Did your parents not tell you?

**SCP-811-B:** No, of course not! I didn’t even know I was..one of you until a few seconds ago!

**SCP-811-A:** They should’ve told you, the knowledge would’ve helped you avoid this place.

**SCP-811-B:** I’m not here because I’m a hybrid-

**SCP-811-A:** Halfling.

**SCP-811-B:** Hybrid, Halfling, whatever. I’m here because I killed people.

[The containment cell goes quiet for a brief moment. SCP-811-B grunts lightly when he sits down.]

**SCP-811-A:** ( _ pause _ ) Really?

**SCP-811-B:** ( _ sighs _ ) Trust me, it’s not my proudest moment. 

**SCP-811-A:** How did you kill them?

**SCP-811-B:** ( _ pause _ ) Cyanide poisoning for some, Ricin for others. 

**SCP-811-A:** Ricin? What’s that?

**SCP-811-B:** It’s a toxin found in castor beans. I found a way to grind it into a salt-like form, put it in my salt shaker, and...killed people with it. 

[The containment cell went quiet once again, the silence lasting longer than before. SCP-811-A is heard getting up, and walking over to SCP-811-B.]

**SCP-811-B:** What are you doing?

**SCP-811-A:** Comforting you. ( _ pause _ ) Is it working?

**SCP-811-B:** I don’t know how you came to the conclusion that laying in my lap would help me...but I guess it is. 

**SCP-811-A:** It’s a comforting technique my species uses. We didn’t invent it, but it’s hella effective.

**SCP-811-B:** Huh. Thanks, I guess.

**SCP-811-A:** No problem.

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend this came out yesterday, and i totally finished it in time. this doesn't have anything to do with any of the chapters coming out today, it still takes place yesterday. anyways, thank yall for commenting, bookmarking, and sending kudos! it really warms my heart :]  
> edit: no chapters today cuz im struggling :[
> 
> Bad Bad Things by AJJ


	52. Audio Log 12: SCP-225, Wilbur, and Dr. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Brotherhood asks for another story

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

[Papers are heard shuffling around in the containment cell. Wilbur is mumbling something inaudible to himself, and heard occasionally marking something down on the paper. SCP-225 chuckles lightly.]

**SCP-225:** Looks like you’re enjoying the paper.

**Wilbur:** It’s the first time I’ve been able to use it in about a year, of course I’m enjoying it!

**SCP-225:** ( _ pause _ ) What are you writing?

**Wilbur:** Songs I’ve come up with over the past year. I don’t want to run the risk of forgetting them.

**SCP-225:** Ah, I see. 

[The containment cell went quiet, the brief sounds of Wilbur strumming his guitar being the only audible noise. Jellie is heard purring next to Wilbur.]

**Wilbur:** Hm, do you like my song, Jellie? I might play it for you later.

[Jellie purrs louder, suggesting that Wilbur is petting her. SCP-225 chuckles lightly.]

**SCP-225:** I think we’d both love to hear your songs.

**Wilbur:** Hm...maybe I’ll play them when I’m finished. 

**SCP-225:** Well, we’ll be waiting.

[Jellie’s purrs audibly move over where SCP-225 is, suggesting that she’s now with the hermit. Wilbur continues to periodically strum his guitar, and write things down. After a short moment of quiet, the door to SCP-225’s containment cell is heard opening.]

**SCP-225:** Ah, Mumbo Jumbo! Are you ready for another story?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I believe I am, 225. 

[Wilbur stops playing guitar, and starts to loudly organize his papers.]

**Wilbur:** Oh, I love these stories. ( _ finishes organizing _ ) What are you going to tell us today?

**SCP-225:** Hm...what do you want to hear, Mumbo?

[Dr. Brotherhood sighs as he sits down.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** How about when you two first started becoming friends?

**SCP-225:** Oh, let’s see...I believe it was the fourth time I ran into him at the supermarket. The year was coming to a close, and the funds my Caretaker had left behind were running slim. I needed help, and I needed it badly…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan stared at the towering shelves. With every visit to the supermarket, he had grown increasingly curious about the unfamiliar objects on the shelf. The young hermit decided that he’d use the last of Caretaker Amos’s funds on something new and undiscovered. But there’s a problem. He didn’t know what any of this was. The longer Ryan helplessly stared the more lost he felt. Then he heard someone round the corner, and enter the aisle. 

Ryan looked to his left to see Viktor, the friendly worker at the supermarket. The foreigner approached the young hermit, asking,” Is there anything you need help with?” Ryan sighed, and chuckled lightly.” You’re my saving grace. I wanted to get something here, but I don’t know what.” Viktor looked over at the shelf, trying to decide what would be best for the strange teenager.” Well, what kind of food do you usually eat,” the worker asked. Ryan thought about this for a moment, before answering,” Usually vegetables, fruits, and fresh meat.”

Viktor turned to face the strange teenager.” Well, what about junk food? Do you have a favorite type?”. Ryan gave him a confused look.” What’s junk food,” he asked innocently. Viktor looked at him like he just told him he came from Mars.” I’m sorry, uh, can you repeat that,” the foreigner asked slowly. Ryan gave Viktor a weird look, sensing that something he said had set off that reaction.” What is junk food,” he asked, trying to sound more clear than before. 

Ryan could tell that an idea went off in his head. Viktor’s face immediately lit up.” I get off my shift in 20 minutes, are you free for the rest of the day,” the foreigner asked. Ryan gave him a curious look, but ended up nodding anyway.” Then you can come over to my apartment. I mena, you are genuine about not knowing what junk food is, right,” Viktor asked. 

Ryan nodded enthusiastically.” Alright. We’ll go to my apartment, and I’ll show you what junk food is,” the worker concluded. The young hermit’s face lit up as Viktor left to finish up my shift.” Okay! Wait...what’s an apartment,” Ryan asked himself. The worker turned around, confused, but eventually brushed it off. The young hermit looked back at the shelf, feeling more excited than ever before. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wilbur:** So what was it like?

**SCP-255:** What was what like?

**Wilbur:** Eating junk food for the first time. I mean, I can’t remember my first time, let alone the last time.

**SCP-225:** Well, it was an experience, I’ll tell you that. Viktor had this TV hooked up, which I had never seen before. We watched Spiderman 1 and Spiderman 2, and ate a bunch of food that wasn’t good for me. I remember liking the cheese puff thingies a lot.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Cheetos?

**SCP-225:** Maybe, I can’t really remember what they’re called. I just remember waking up the next day, and feeling sick. 

**Wilbur:** Did you spend the night there?

**SCP-225:** I had to, by the time we finished, it was too dark to go back. I left early the next morning, leaving a note explaining I went home. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Did he mention anything about the note the next time you guys met up?

**SCP-255:** Very briefly. It was actually the first time he asked me where I lived.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ pause _ ) Did you answer?

**SCP-225:** ( _ sighs _ ) No.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Why not?

**SCP-225:** To be completely honest, it was because I didn’t trust him.

**[End of Audio Log]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i told yall i have been working on this chapter for 2 days, would yall believe me? tbh, this is very filler. i just wanted to write more scar and iskall. don't worry tho, big chapters tomorrow if yall know what i mean ;]
> 
> Black Swan(Orchestra Version) by BTS  
> You Can’t Hide by Ck9c  
> Hero n Villain Duet by Natalie Chavez


	53. CCTV Footage 22: Dr. Maron's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Shea confronts Dr. Maron on a test she wants to conduct

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Maron is hunched over his desk, eyes closed, and snoring. He was unfathomably tired from all the long shifts he’d been doing down at SCP-108’s containment cell. As the researcher continued to sleep, a loud knock is heard against the office door. The person didn’t wait for Dr. Maron to respond, and instead opened the door immediately. It was Dr. Shea, who was taking a short break to tell the researcher something important.]

**Dr. Shea:** Dr. Maron.

[Dr. Maron continued to sleep.]

**Dr. Shea:** Dr. Maron!

[Dr. Maron’s eyes snapped open as he slowly lifted his head. He looked across the room to find the Irish doctor standing in his door frame. She walked further inside, closing the door behind her. As Dr. Maron started stretching his limbs, Dr. Shea approached his desk.]

**Dr. Maron:** Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of Toby?

**Dr. Shea:** Yes, but I need you to do something for me.

**Dr. Maron:** What is it?

**Dr. Shea:** I need you to authorize a test on Toby.

[Dr. Maron paused midway through stretching, staring at the Irish doctor with suspicion. She didn’t seem to care.]

**Dr. Maron:** ( _slow, suspicious_ ) Why?

**Dr. Shea:** Because I think I know why he isn’t getting better.

**Dr. Maron:** ( _pause_ ) Alright...tell me why.

[Dr. Shea took in a deep breath, preparing herself for her explanation. Dr. Maron waited impatiently.]

**Dr. Shea:** His body just doesn’t seem to be equipped with the ability to heal. I don’t know if this is a side effect of his anomalous ability, but the two could somehow be related. It’s like the incident with that fuckin’ facility guard, remember?

**Dr. Maron:** I remember.

**Dr. Shea:** He was able to give off his wound to the guard, who never healed from it. So, I’m thinking the only way he can heal is by giving his wounds to something else. 

[The office went quiet as Dr. Maron processed this information.]

**Dr. Maron:** ( _pause_ ) So you want me to authorize a test on sending someone to their certain doom?

**Dr. Shea:** Well, that’s the thing. I think it could work on anything living, but I’m not too sure. Try sending in a chicken or something, and if it doesn’t work, I guess send in a D-Boy. 

**Dr. Maron:** But he can’t do this in his sleep. If he could, he would’ve done it already. Do you think we should wake him up?

**Dr. Shea:** We have no choice. We have to find a way to wake him up, and somehow keep him awake with a fuck ton of pain meds flowing through his body. We...we might have to stop giving it to him.

[Dr. Maron inhaled sharply. Dr. Shea knew this would most likely be his reaction but frowned anyway.]

**Dr. Shea:** Trust me, Dr. Maron, I’m not fond of the idea either!

**Dr. Maron:** ( _sharply_ ) Then why do you want to do it?!

**Dr. Shea:** Just have it as the last option if he doesn’t wake up! ( _pause_ ) Look, hopefully we won’t have to, but _if_ Toby doesn’t wake up, then it may be the only option. 

[Dr. Maron stared at the Irish doctor while he mentally went through every possible outcome of the test. After a short moment, he sighed, and got up.]

**Dr. Maron:** I’ll go run it by Dr. Schlatt. Now, go back to Toby’s containment cell. I’ll tell you if he approves or not.

[Dr. Shea nodded, and left the office gleaming with pride. Dr. Maron watched the doctor leave, and soon left to confront Dr. Schlatt.]

  
**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall ever find a fanfic that just started and have to wait a week for the next chapter so you read the first chapter 10 times?
> 
> I'm in Love with an E-Girl by Wilbur Soot  
> Your New Boyfriend by Wilbur Soot  
> Internet Ruined Me by WIlbur Soot(i almost cry every time i listen to this song)  
> can't believe i forgot to add these smh


	54. Audio Log 13: Dr. Schlatt & Dr. Maron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Maron asks Dr. Schlatt for authorization for a test on SCP-108

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

[Dr. Schlatt hums along to a song playing faintly on his computer. He’s also heard writing on a piece of paper. After a few peaceful moments, the door to Dr. Schlatt’s office slams open.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Jesus! What the shit, Dr. Maron?! Knock first!

[Dr. Maron mumbles something inaudible, and the door closes. A moment later, a knock is heard from outside the office.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Come in. 

[The door opens, and loud footsteps are heard approaching the researcher’s desk. The door is heard swinging shut a few moments later.]

**Dr. Maron:** I need you to give me the go for a test on 108.

**Dr. Schlatt:** 108...that’s the box kid, right?

**Dr. Maron:** Of course he’s the box kid! 

**Dr. Schlatt:** Okay, calm down. It’s been a long day, my brain is all over the fucking place. I have a shit ton files coming in from Site 116, and authorizing all these tests. ( _ clears throat _ ) What are you testing?

**Dr. Maron:** His ability to transfer injuries to living subjects. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** Okay...any specific D-Boy?

**Dr. Maron:** Huh? Oh, I’m not using D-Boys. I just need a chicken or something. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** So let me get this straight. You’re going to use a fucking chicken a test to see if it’ll transfer his injuries to an animal?

**Dr. Maron:** That’s the plan.

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ pause _ ) What if it doesn’t work?

**Dr. Maron:** ( _ sighs _ ) Then I’ll have a D-Boy on standby. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** Now we’re talking! I’ll schedule it for tomorrow, and-

**Dr. Maron:** Actually, I was hoping to schedule it for today.

[The office goes quiet for a short moment.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** You want to do this...today?

**Dr. Maron:** Yes. I just want to do this as fast as I can. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ sighs _ ) I can try, just expect it to be later today. Go get some rest, I’ll call you when it’s all situated and shit. 

**Dr. Maron:** Thanks, Dr. Schlatt. I owe you one.

**Dr. Schlatt:** Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go get some sleep, you look like a fucking gremlin.

[Dr. Maron let out an empty chuckle, and is heard leaving the office.]

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just properly got into arg's, it's pretty fucking cool. any of yall got favorite arg's? mine is marble hornets


	55. CCTV Footage 23: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy is taken for testing

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Two of the D-Boys had been pulled from the Cell Block for testing. Darryl had been pulled to some undisclosed location, and Wilbur was busy spending his day with SCP-225. The remaining D-Boys were Tommy, Riley, and Alexis. Riley was slumped against a corner with his eyes closed, likely resting. Alexis was laying down on the ceiling, staring at the empty spot against a wall where a cot used to be. Tommy was laying face down on his cot, his head buried in his arms. Alexis got tired of staring at the empty space against the wall, and turned his gaze to the two teenagers.]

**Alexis:** You’re not asleep, are you, Tommy?

[Tommy’s head turned slightly where Alexis could barely see his left eye. Alexis got the message, and decided to leave the blond teenager alone. He looked over to the much taller, blond teenager sleeping in the corner. His left arm laid limp next to his body, the long, orange sleeve slightly pulled up. There was something unusual on his arm, sort of a black substance spreading across his skin. Alexis sat up, almost losing his grip on the ceiling. As soon as he noticed it, Riley started to wake up. His eyes slowly fluttered open, not noticing Alexis’s panicked state. He moved his position, crossing his arms and shifting his head, before falling asleep again.]

**Alexis:** Jesus Christ…

[Alexis sat on the ceiling, utterly confused. He decided not to bug him about it, at least not yet. Maybe he’d mention it to some of the older D-Boys when the teenagers weren’t there. The alarm went off as the large, metal door opened. Tommy had no reaction to sound, still staying in his position on the cot. Riley’s eyes opened, and he started stretching his limbs. As he stretched his arms, he was careful to grab the tips of his sleeves. The facility guard at the door turned to face Tommy.]

**Facility Guard:** Tommy. 

[Tommy turned his head to face the facility guard. It was the same one usually stationed at SCP-108’s containment cell. Upon recognizing the guard, Tommy lifted his head.]

**Facility Guard:** You’re needed at SCP-108’s containment cell. Follow me, please. 

[Tommy got up, and walked out of the cell block. The door closed, leaving Alexis and Riley alone in the cell.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**


	56. SCP-108: Test 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Shea conducts a test on SCP-108's injury transfer

**[Start of Test]**

[Dr. Shea stood next to SCP-108’s IV stand, watching the brown-haired boy. He was very much in the same state he had been days prior, when he first took away Darryl’s injuries. His skin was slowly losing more of its color each and every day. He made a wheezing sound every time he breathed, like his lungs were torn and ragged again, which made him require a breathing machine. Every once in a while, he'd even cough up little droplets of blood. All of those signs made this test all the more urgent. The containment cell door opened, and in walked two figures. One was a facility guard holding a chicken, and the other was a slightly shorter blond teenager. Dr. Shea motioned Tommy over.]

**Dr. Shea:** I’m going to need you to stand on the other side of Toby, okay? You’re on emotional support duty. ( _turned to face the facility guard_ ) You have the other subject outside in case we need to use her, right?

**Facility Guard:** Yes, Dr. Shea. 

**Dr. Shea:** Alright then. Bring in the table.

[As Tommy moved to stand next to SCP-108’s heart monitor, two more facility guards brought in a small, wooden table. A rope was tied to a leg of the table, and once it was placed down, the facility guard holding the chicken tied the other end of the rope to the chicken’s leg. The two other facility guards left the containment cell, the closing door behind them, and the one previously holding the chicken moved to stand next to the breathing machine.]

**Dr. Shea:** ( _mumbling_ ) Now comes the hard part.

**Tommy:** What’s the hard part?

**Dr. Shea:** Waking him up.

[Tommy nods slowly, and turns his gaze to SCP-108. No one made a move to wake him up. After a tense few moments, Dr. Shea finally made a move. She gently shook his uninjured shoulder, which didn’t elicit any reaction from the boy. She shook his shoulder a little harder, and still, no reaction. She sighed, and looked up at the viewing room.]

**Dr. Shea:** Look, Dr. Maron, I think we have to do it.

[Dr. Maron took a moment to hop onto the intercom.]

**Dr. Maron:** You barely even tried. 

**Dr. Shea:** ( _sighs_ ) Because I knew it wasn't going to work. We have to lower the pain meds.

[Tommy and the facility guard gave Dr. Shea a panicked expression. Neither of them were aware of the Irish doctor’s backup plan, so they were thoroughly surprised when she finally mentioned it.]

**Tommy:** But...won’t that hurt him?

[Dr. Shea didn’t answer. She continued looking up at the viewing room, waiting for her request to be approved. It didn’t take long for Dr. Maron to answer.]

**Dr. Maron:** Fine, but if he dies because of you, I’m feeding you to 939.

[Dr. Shea ignored Dr. Maron’s joke of a threat, and lowered the amount of pain meds running into SCP-108’s body. After a good 20 minutes of tense waiting, there was a change in the boy’s attitude. His face slowly morphed into a grimace-like expression. He immediately started coughing, and turned his head. He winced at the sudden pain in his shoulder from unintentionally tugging at the stitched-up skin. His eyes slowly opened, the first person he saw being Tommy.]

**SCP-108:** ( _raspy, delirious_ ) Tommy?

**Tommy:** ( _urgent_ ) I’m here, Toby. How do you feel?

**SCP-108:** ( _raspy_ ) Horrible. How’s that gu-

[SCP-108 was cut off by the pain in his shoulder getting sharper. He inhaled sharply, and groaned due to the pain. This made Dr. Shea remember why they had woken him up in the first place.]

**Dr. Shea:** Okay, Toby. Do you see that chicken across from you?

[He lifted his uninjured arm up to shakily grab his injured shoulder. SCP-108 looked up at the chicken, and nodded.]

**Dr. Shea:** Just let everything out on it. 

[SCP-108 hesitantly looked at the innocent chicken, not sure if he should go through with Dr. Shea’s instructions. One last jolt of pain changed his mind. The chicken let out a shriek as blood erupted from all over its body. It didn’t take long for the animal to collapse on the table, a pool of blood surrounding the corpse. The two facility guards entered the containment cell once again, and removed the table with a chicken corpse. SCP-108 watched with sad eyes, feeling bad for killing an innocent creature. Tommy didn’t seem to care, as he immediately hugged the brown-haired boy upon seeing his uninjured state.]

**Tommy:** Jesus fucking Christ, man! We thought you were going to die!

**SCP-108:** Uh, sorry for worrying you?

[SCP-108 let a small smile spread across his face, and slowly hugged Tommy back. A new figure walked into the containment cell, as the door was left open, that figure being Dr. Maron. The frantic doctor walked up to the hospital bed, and sighed in relief after seeing that SCP-108 was indeed unharmed.]

**Dr. Maron:** ( _stern_ ) Please, don't do that again.

**SCP-108:** I’ll try. No promises, though. 

[Dr. Maron sighed at SCP-108’s response, causing the anomalous child to laugh. For once he could laugh without having to worry about hurting himself, which made him all the more happy. Tommy, who finally stopped hugging SCP-108, and laughed along. Dr. Shea shook her head, despite the fact she was smiling, and carefully removed the IV from his wrist.]

**Dr. Shea:** Finn, will you help me with this equipment?

**Facility Guard:** Sure thing, Dr. Sh- I mean, Minx. 

[Dr. Shea laughed a little bit at the facility guard’s response, who’s name has been revealed to be Finn. The two started unhooking all the hospital equipment, and moving it out of the containment cell. Tommy and Dr. Maron stayed behind, talking to SCP-108 and just being happy that he’s finally alright.]

**[End of Test]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall’s reaction to the last chapter made me CACKLE. smh, yall really thought i’d make tubbo accidentally hurt tommy. anyways, we all needed a happy ending today. just know yall wont get this lucky in the future, if you know what i mean


	57. Audio Log 14: Karl Jacobs & Dr. Davidson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Davidson receives two files from Karl Jacobs

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

[Karl Jacobs, the recently hired file man, was busy doing his job. The sounds of papers scattering, and file drawers opening and closing filled the mic situated in the room. Somehow, the sound of Karl Jacobs’s whistling to a song on the radio is still picked up by the mic, though barely audible. The shuffling stops for a moment.]

**Karl Jacobs:** Aha! Found you at last!

[Karl is heard standing up, and walking over to another part of the room. He loudly sets the file on the table, and walks back to his former spot. The shuffling and loud noises emitted from filing cabinets resumes. That is, until a loud knock is heard against the door. The sounds stop once again as Karl Jacobs speaks up.]

**Karl Jacobs:** Come in.

[The door opens, and Karl is heard standing up again. He is heard moving closer to the figure who had just closed the door.]

**Karl Jacobs:** I assume you’re here for the files?

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ sarcastically _ ) You know I am.

[Karl Jacobs is heard picking something up from his desk, and handing them to Dr. Davidson. The researcher loudly opens the files, and starts skimming through the pages.]

**Karl Jacobs:** These were the only ones I could find today. I’ll keep searching, but I doubt there’ll be any more.

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ obviously distracted _ ) Why’s that?

**Karl Jacobs:** Well, it looks like someone’s going out of their way to destroy them. 

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ pause _ ) Who do you think is doing that?

**Karl Jacobs:** Man, I’m new here! I barely know of anything you drama queens come up to waste time. Your guess is as good as mine. Actually, scratch that. You know more about this “event” than I do, seeing as you're researching it and all.

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ sighs _ ) I guess you’re right. Thank you again, and please, give me a ring if you find any more. 

**Karl Jacobs:** Will do, Dr. Davidson!

[The door is heard opening again, assuming that Dr. Davidson left with the files. Once the door closes, Karl Jacobs moves back to his previous spot, and continues to loudly organize.]

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i was so hyped for the chapters i had to write today that i wrote 3 of them yesterday. it's up to yall to determine if that's a good sign or not
> 
> Jubilee Line by Wilbur Soot


	58. Archived Audio Log 2: Dr. ███████, Dr Ahmed, and Dr. Batchelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n which Dr. ███████ and Dr. Ahmed talk about who may become the next site director

**[Start of Audio Log]**

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Okay, to be honest, I didn’t think I’d live to see the day someone new joined the 05 council. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** What, because you’d be really old by the time it happened, or that an SCP would’ve gotten to you?

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Hm...I don’t really know. The second option seems more likely.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Well, what SCP would you prefer to die to?

**Dr.** ███████ **:** ( _ pause _ ) What kind of a question is that?!

**Dr. Ahmed:** A logical one! Now answer the question, Darryl. Which SCP would you prefer to die to?

**Dr.** ███████ **:** ( _ sighs _ ) I...I guess 343.

[Dr. Ahmed is heard spitting out a drink.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** 343?! Why him?!

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Because he can just snap his fingers, and I’d be gone. Quick and painless. ( _ pause _ ) What about you, Zak? What would your preferred death to an SCP be?

**Dr. Ahmed:** That’s easy, I’d choose 1028.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** The pig one? The one  _ you're  _ assigned to? Why?

**Dr. Ahmed:** Because I can tell it hates me. Everytime I go into that godforsaken cell, I can feel it’s hatred burn into my soul. I think it killing me would give it the satisfaction it desires.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Let me get this straight. You would be killed by a psychotic animal-human hybrid because killing you would give him  satisfaction ? 

**Dr. Ahmed:** And you would rather be killed by God because it’d be quick and painless. ( _ sighs _ ) All your time around reality-warping SCPs has really left you fond of them, huh?

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Okay, first off, I’ve only been around one. And I was  _ assigned  _ to him. There’s not much I can do about that. Secondly, my choice of 343 has nothing to do with ██. He was just the first to come to mind.

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ snickering _ ) Yeah, right. Whatever you say, Darryl.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** ( _ muttering _ ) You are  _ so  _ annoying. ( _ pause _ ) Who do you think will take Dr. Dahlberg’s place?

**Dr. Ahmed:** Probably Atticus or Jordan, if I’m being honest.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Yeah, Atticus seems like the best option. ( _ pause _ ) How do you think his son will feel?

**Dr. Ahmed:** What do you mean?

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Well, his dad has more responsibility now. Chances are he’ll be spending more time at the site, and less time at home. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** The kid’s a senior now, I don’t think it’ll really have an effect on him.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Yeah, but it’s his last year home. He goes away to college next year. Don’t you think he’d want to spend more time with his dad before he’s forced to leave?

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ pause _ ) Okay, you do have a point there. But the kid’s a natural loner. I think he’ll get through the year just fine, even if he wants to spend more time with his dad. And remember, Dr. Dahlberg has a son as well. As far as I’m aware, his kid didn’t have a problem with his dad constantly going to work all the time.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Yeah, but, Dr. Dahlberg’s kid was born  _ while  _ he was head of this site. The kid thinks his father leaving at strange hours of the night because of a containment breach, or spending abnormally long hours at work is normal. Atticus’s kid was born right before he was hired as a researcher. With the chance of him taking Dr. Dahlberg’s place as site director, it would be a change for him. One that he might not be fond of. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ groans in defeat _ ) Why do you have to be so good at counter-arguing? 

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Natural talent, I guess?

[The two researchers laugh. The room goes quiet again, the two resonating on the possibility of Atticus taking over the site. It’d be an expected change, but a change nonetheless. The only person to have been around when Dr. Dahlberg had taken the position was Atticus, so the change of power was a foreign feeling to most of the researchers. After a long moment of comfortable silence, the door is heard busting open.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Woah, Charles! Are you okay?

**Dr. Batchelor:** I’m fine, it’s just…

[Dr. Batchelor pauses to catch his breath, having run down the hall to reach the two. Dr. Ahmed and Dr. ███████ are heard standing up, and approaching the British researcher.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** What is it, Charles?

**Dr. Batchelor:** It’s Atticus! Something happened...I don’t know what, but-

[Dr. ███████ didn’t wait for Dr. Batchelor to finish. He bolted past him, and down the hall. Dr. Ahmed was quick to follow. The British researcher, having finally caught his breath, followed the two down the hallway.]

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	59. Archived Audio Log 3: Dr. ███████ & Dr. Ahmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Ahmed brings Dr. ███████ some concerning news

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

[Dr.  ███████’s office is dead silent. The cheerful researcher usually had some overplayed pop song playing in the background, or was chatting away on his phone. It had been weeks since Dr. ███████ had done an activity of the sort. Note that this is probably because of Dr. Atticus ██████’█ incident, and the sudden disappearance of his son. A soft knock is heard against the door, though Dr. ███████ doesn’t bother responding to it. The door opens and closes softly, barely picked up by the mic.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Hey…

[Dr. ███████ didn’t respond. Dr. Ahmed sighed, and is heard walking closer to his fellow researcher. The desk creaks as Dr. Ahmed presumably leans against it.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Are...you okay?

**Dr.** ███████ **:** ( _ voice low _ ) I’m fine. 

[Dr. Ahmed didn’t answer, likely not wanting to set off his friend. He sighed, and is heard pulling a paper out of a pocket in his lab coat. He loudly unfolds it, and places it on the desk.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** I just thought you’d want to read this. It’s Dr. Schlatt’s first official order as site director.

[Dr. ███████ is heard picking up the piece of paper. It doesn’t take long for him to read it over, and respond.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** A termination order?! Is this some sick joke?!

**Dr. Ahmed:** Darryl, calm do-

**Dr.** ███████ **:** His first order as site director is to terminate Alistair?! What kind of sick son of a gun does this?!

**Dr. Ahmed:** You have to see it from his perspective. ██ is a reality-bending SCP, it poses a great threat to the Foundation!

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Yeah, but he has restrictions! His powers are confined to one phrase! Take 239 and 343 for example!  _ They’re  _ powers aren’t confined at all! One of them is even nicknamed “God”!

**Dr. Ahmed:** This isn’t Site 17, Darryl! It’s Site 47! Dr. Schlatt has a say over who gets terminated and who doesn’t over here. It just so happened to have gotten approved by the 05 Council, and...I see their reasoning too.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** ( _ pause _ ) You’re  _ siding _ with them?

**Dr. Ahmed:** Well, not really. I’m not taking a side in this. I’m just saying, there’s a reason why they approved it.

**Dr.** ███████ **:** Oh, really? What reason is that?

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ pause _ ) You’ve gotten too attached to it, Darryl.

[Dr. ███████’s anger erupted.]

**Dr.** ███████ **:** TOO ATTACHED?!  _ I’M  _ TOO ATTACHED?! SORRY THAT I’M ACTUALLY WORKING!

**Dr. Ahmed:** Darryl, calm down-

**Dr** ███████ **:** DON’T TELL ME TO “CALM DOWN”, ZAK! JUST...JUST LEAVE!

[The room goes quiet once again, and not too long after, the door is heard opening as Dr. Ahmed leaves.]

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	60. CCTV Footage 24: Faculty Break Room #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Davidson receives a file

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

**Dr. Shea:** It’s like having a shitty child that finally grew up and left home. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** You’re comparing a child leaving home to explore the world to the fact that you’re out of commission at SCP-108’s containment cell?

**Dr. Shea:** He prefers to be called Toby, jackass.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Right, sorry. You’re comparing a child leaving home to explore the world to the fact that you’re out of commission at Toby’s, uh, home, shall we call it?

**Dr. Shea:** Of course I fucking am! It’s just the feeling that he doesn’t need me anymore is similar to the one when a child leaves the nest!

[Dr. Davidson takes a sip of his coffee, and looks over at the Irish doctor.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Just because you’re not working at the containment cell anymore doesn’t mean you can’t go visit him.

**Dr. Shea:** But it won’t be the fuckin’ same! 

**Dr. Batchelor:** How so?

**Dr. Shea:** Well, I was there 24-fuckin’-7, and now I’d be confined to meeting him a couple of hours every day!

**Dr. Davidson:** You sound like you’ve gotten too attached to him.

**Dr. Shea:** You know what, maybe I am! I’m not fuckin’ ashamed of it either!

**Dr Davidson:** Just be careful about it. ( _ muttering _ ) The last time someone got too attached to an SCP, it didn’t seem end well. 

[The break room fell silent. Dr. Shea, though not too familiar with the story, still had a basic idea, and went silent. Dr. Batchelor’s face went dark, due to being the only other person in the room that knew the full story of what Dr. Davidson was referring to. Funny enough, it was the blond, British researcher that spoke up again.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** How’s your research coming along?

**Dr. Shea:** What research?

**Dr. Batchelor:** George here is researching a, uh,  _ certain  _ site drama that took place here.

[Dr. Shea nods slowly in understanding.]

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ sighs _ ) It’s coming along, I guess. Some of the last files are missing, and Karl is having a hard time finding them. 

**Dr. Batchelor:** Missing?

**Dr. Davidson:** Missing. Nowhere to be seen. Burned, most likely.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Huh. Well, if you want, I can tell you what exactly happened that night.

**Dr. Davidson:** What night?

**Dr. Batchelor:** The night that Darryl-

[A paper slides into the room from under the door. Dr. Davidson heard the sound first, and turned to see it was a file. Being the one closest to the door, the brown-haired, British researcher stood up to grab it. Dr. Shea and Dr. Batchelor watched as he slowly opened the file.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** What is it?

**Dr. Davidson:** It’s a picture of a-

[Dr. Davidson froze, staring at the information contained in the file. Something about his expression changed, as it morphed into a mix of confusion and intrigue.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _ slowly _ ). Dr. Davidson, what’s in the file?

**Dr. Davidson:** I- uh, it’s a, uh, picture. 

[Dr. Batchelor shifted in his seat, growing suspicious.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _ suspicious _ ) What’s it a picture of?

[Dr. Davidson took a short moment to register Dr. Batchelor’s question. He didn’t take his eyes off the picture.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Huh? Um, it’s a sloth. A, uh, sloth costume.

[Dr. Batchelor’s face went from suspicious to panicked in a matter of seconds. He quickly stood up, his seat screeching as it fell back. Dr. Shea and Dr. Davidson looked at him in alarm.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** George, close the file, and put it down.

**Dr. Davidson:** Why?

**Dr. Batchelor:** Because that picture is anomalous.

**Dr. Davidson:** How so? It’s just a picture of a sloth costume. 

[Dr. Davidson moves to show the picture, to which Dr. Batchelor immediately covers his eyes.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Becca, cover your eyes!

[Dr. Shea doesn’t hesitate. Before the two of them could get a glimpse at the picture, they both had their eyes covered. Dr. Batchelor felt his way around the break room, careful not to uncover his eyes. He finally made it over to where Dr. Davidson was standing, and pulled the file out of his hand. He closed it, and finally uncovered his eyes.]

**Dr. Davidson:** What the  _ hell  _ was that about?!

**Dr. Batchelor:** That picture is an SCP, George! SCP-2774 to be exact! You can uncover your eyes now, Becca.

**Dr. Shea:** Thank fuckin’ Christ! What is 2774, Dr. Batchelor?

**Dr. Batchelor:** It’s memetic, and can only be seen through previously recorded media like movies and pictures. If someone so much as gets a look at it, they’re brain washed _and_ mind controlled ! ( _ turning to face Dr. Davidson _ ) How were  _ you  _ not affected?!   
  


**Dr. Davidson:** I don’t know! I just saw it and felt a little funny, but that’s it!

**Dr. Batchelor:** Then it doesn’t make sense, what is so special about you that- ( _ pause _ ) Wait, you’re colorblind, right?

**Dr. Davidson:** Red-Green colorblind, yeah.

**Dr. Batchelor:** Then that’s probably why. 2774’s ability doesn’t work if you can’t see the picture in all of it’s intended colors.

[The break room went quiet again, letting the intensity of the situation slowly die down.]

**Dr. Shea:** ( _ muttering _ ) What kind of a sick fuck would do this?

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _ sighs _ ) I don’t know, but probably one that doesn’t like what George has been up to. 

[Dr. Davidson fidgeted uncomfortably under the gazes of his two colleagues. Dr. Batchelor sighed, and grabbed a lighter from one of the drawers. Dr. Davidson looked at him with uneasy curiosity.]

**Dr. Davidson:** What are you doing?

**Dr. Batchelor:** I’m burning it.

**Dr. Davidson:** Really? That’s a shame, I wanted to hang it on my wall.

[Dr. Batchelor shot his coworker a glare as he lit the file on fire. Dr. Davidson was reminded that now wasn’t the time for joking, and immediately shut up. Once the file was starting to be consumed by the fire, Dr. Batchelor dropped it into the nearest trash can. He turned around to face both Dr. Davidson and Dr. Shea.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** This stays between us, okay? We don’t need anyone else worrying, or even the person who arranged this sort-of-assassination attempt to know what happened. 

[Dr. Shea nodded almost immediately. Dr. Davidson reluctantly nodded, and slowly returned to his seat. Dr. Batchelor walked over to his chair, which had fallen over in his frenzy to get the file, picked it up, and sat down again.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.scpwiki.com/scp-2774
> 
> that's the file, if yall would like to read it. anyway, shit's getting fucked up now :)


	61. CCTV Footage 25: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Riley and Darryl have a midnight conversation

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[The cell block is pitch black and almost silent. The only sound was Tommy’s light snoring as he slept on his cot. The rest of the D-Boys all slept silently on their cots. All, expect Riley. The blond teenager was wide awake, thinking about his life before being dragged in the cell block. He never really liked the dark, he was always scared of it. But recently he’s been spending more time awake during the night, and was slowly growing more fond of it. Just as he was officially succumbing to his thoughts, Riley heard someone move on their cot. He looked to his right, and across the room to see Darryl sprawled out on the cot in a different position than a couple seconds ago.]

**Riley:** ( _ whisper _ ) Darryl.

[Darryl didn’t respond.]

**Riley:** ( _ a little louder than a whisper _ ) Darryl.

[Daaryl sat up, and squinted in Riley’s direction. He rubs his eyes.]

**Darryl:** ( _tired, whisper_ ) Huh? Oh, what’s the matter, Riley?

**Riley:** ( _ whisper _ ) Nothing, really. I was just thinking.

**Darryl:** ( _ tired, whisper _ ) What were you thinking about?

**Riley:** ( _ pause, whisper _ ) About my dad. 

[The cell block went silent, before Riley spoke up again]

**Riley:** ( _ whisper _ ) Did he ever talk about me?

**Darryl:** ( _ whisper _ ) All the time. ( _ pause _ ) He was very proud of you, Riley. If your father was here, he’d say…

**Riley:** ( _ whisper _ ) What would he say?

**Darryl:** ( _ inhales slowly, whisper _ ) He’d say that you’re the best person you could be under these circumstances. ( _ pause _ ) He loved you so much, Riley. 

[The cell block went quiet once again. Darryl turned over to go back to sleep, but stopped when Riley started speaking again.]

**Riley:** Thank you, Darryl.

**Darryl:** For what?

**Riley:** For looking out for me.

**Darryl:** ( _ pause _ ) It’s what Atticus would’ve wanted. Go to sleep, Riley. You need it.

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poggers


	62. CCTV Footage 26: SCP-108's Containment Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Shea stops by

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[SCP-108 is sitting at a new, wooden table that had been recently moved into the containment cell. He’s hunched over a small book, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, with Tommy sitting next to him. The young D-Boy seems to be guiding SCP-108 through reading the book, as the brown-haired boy possessed no knowledge of how to read. Tommy had suggested the previous day that they start teaching him basic knowledge, like reading. Dr. Maron had just left the containment cell after teaching SCP-108 how to add and subtract numbers basic numbers.]

**SCP-108:** One Sun...day morning, the...warm sun came up and pop! Ou…

**Tommy:** Out.

**SCP-108:** Out of the egg came a...tiny and very hu..hu

**Tommy:** Hungry.

**SCP-108:** Hungry cat...cater...

**Tommy:** Caterpillar.

[SCP-108 nodded slowly.]

**SCP-108:** Out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar. 

[Tommy grinned.]

**Tommy:** Hell yeah, dude! You killed it!

[Tommy raised his hand to give SCP-108 a high five. The brunette gave him a confused look, but quickly understood what he was going for. The two high fived, and Tommy grabbed the book.]

**SCP-108:** Why are you taking it, there’s more pages to read.

**Tommy:** You’ve done enough for now. Besides, it’s almost time.

[Recognition flashed in SCP-108’s eyes. The brown-haired boy started smiling, and turned his attention to the containment cell door. Tommy stood up, and walked over to the guard by the door. He handed the book to the guard.]

**Tommy:** Here you go, Finn. 

**Facility Guard:** Thank you, Tommy. 

[The Facility Guard grabbed the book, and opened the door. He gave the book to one of the assistant researchers standing outside, and noticed a brunette woman walking down the hall. He left the door open, to which woman muttered her thanks as she walked in. The facility guard closed the door behind her, and took his position next to the door. SCP-108 waved enthusiastically to the woman, who was Dr. Shea, causing her to smile. She walked over to the table, with Tommy following.]

**Dr. Shea:** Hello, Toby.

**SCP-108:** Hi, Dr. Shea!

[Dr. Shea sits down, and leans back in her chair.]

**Dr. Shea:** How’ve you two been today?

**SCP-108:** Good! Tommy’s been teaching me how to read, and Captain’s been teaching me maths.

**Dr. Shea:** ( _snorts_ ) Captain teaching maths? Never thought I’d live to see the day. ( _pause_ ) What has he taught you?

**SCP-108:** Adding and subtracting. I know what 10-2 is now!

**Dr. Shea:** Really, now? What is it?

**SCP-108:** It’s...8!

[Dr. Shea claps. Tommy sits down next to SCP-108.]

**Dr. Shea:** Very good, Toby! What about reading, how’s that coming along?

**SCP-108:** It’s hard, and I don’t like it.

[Tommy gives SCP-108 an offended expression, which causes SCP-108 to start defending himself.]

**SCP-108:** No, I’m sorry! It’s not that you’re a bad teacher, I promise! The words are just...jumbly, I guess?

**Tommy:** That’s to be expected when you’re starting out! 

**SCP-108:** I know! It’s just I thought it’d get easier by now...

**Tommy:** ( _pause_ ) It’s because I’m a bad teacher.

**SCP-108:** What?! No! I specifically said it’s not because of that!

**Tommy:** No, it totally fuckin’ is. ( _turns to face Dr. Shea_ ) How about you teach him, Minx?

**Dr. Shea:** Wha- me?!

**Tommy:** Yes, you! You said you wanted to spend more time with him anyway!

[Tommy winked, and Dr. Shea realized what the kid was going for. She sighed, and looked over at SCP-108.]

**Dr. Shea:** Would you _want_ me to teach you how to read?

[SCP-108 gave Tommy a guilty look.]

**SCP-108:** Yeah, kinda.

[Tommy looked at Dr. Shea with a triumphant look on his face. Dr. Shea rolled her eyes, but felt nonetheless thankful. SCP-108 looked at Dr. Shea, and leaned forward.]

**SCP-108:** So, how’s your week been, Minx?

**Dr. Shea:** Eventful. That guy that I was telling you two about-

**Tommy:** The one who got in trouble, and took a week off?

**Dr. Shea:** Yes, him. He came back today.

**SCP-108:** Was he okay?

**Dr. Shea:** He’s fine now, just a bit shaken up.

**Tommy:** What happened to him?

**Dr. Shea:** I can’t tell you two. I’ve been sworn to secrecy, remember?   
  


[Tommy collapsed back into his chair, and aggressively crossed his arms.]

**Tommy:** ( _grumbling_ ) You’re no fun.

[SCP-108 laughed lightly at his friend’s reaction. He turned to face Dr. Shea again.]

**SCP-108:** It’s okay, Minx. We understand. Or, at least, one of us does. 

[Tommy rolled his eyes, and Minx shook her head lightly.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i went missing for two days, i spent monday stressing about my psat and spent tuesday planning plot lines. anyways, WE BACK BABY LETS GOOOOOOOOO


	63. CCTV Footage 27: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexis expresses his concerns over Riley

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[3 D-Boys sat in the containment cell, bored out of their minds. Alexis had resorted to pacing around the walls again, but did so quietly as to not wake up Riley. The tall, blond teenager was passed out on his cot due to getting no sleep the night before. Darryl was sitting on his cot and staring at a wall, just thinking. After a few moments of silence, the loud, beeping sound rang out in the cell. Riley slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. Alexis stopped pacing, and looked over at the door at the same time as Darryl. The door opened to reveal Jessica Bravura holding her clipboard.]

**Jessica Bravura:** D- 472374816, you’re needed for testing. 

[Riley nodded, and stood up. He walked over to the other side of the door, which soon closed behind him. Alexis jumped off the wall, landing on his feet. Darryl looked over in Alexis’s direction.]

**Darryl:** You good?

**Alexis:** Yeah, I, uh- Hey, I need to tell you something.

**Darryl:** About what?

**Alexis:** About Riley. ( _ looks over at Darryl _ ) You  _ have _ noticed he’s been acting weird, right?

**Darryl:** ( _ uneasy pause _ ) Yeah, I have. He’s been talking to himself, and not to mention that weird laughing fit he had a week or two ago. 

**Alexis:** Exactly! And I think I know why.

**Darryl:** ( _ crossing his arms _ ) Why?

**Alexis:** Well, the other day he was sleeping in a corner, and I saw something...on him.

[Darryl gave Alexis a confused look.]

**Darryl:** ( _ pause _ ) On him?

**Alexis:** Yeah, on him. It was some black substance. I think-

**Darryl:** That he’s developing a mutation?

[Alexis sighed, and nodded. Darryl slowly leaned back against the wall, processing the information Alexis had just shared.]

**Darryl:** Do you think it’s the reason why he’s acting weird?

**Alexis:** To be honest, yeah. It’d make sense, it’s just that we don’t know  _ what  _ he’s been exposed to.

**Darryl:** We probably never will. He doesn’t like to talk about it. 

**Alexis:** Then make him talk about it! You knew him before he was dragged in here, if there’s anyone that’ll get it out of him, it’s you!

[Darryl shook his head.]

**Darryl:** I don’t want to force him. If he wants to talk about it, he’ll talk about it. 

**Alexis:** ( _ pause _ ) It doesn’t hurt to ask.

[Darryl didn’t respond. Instead, the former researcher continued to sit on his cot, staring at the floor as he thought. Alexis sighed, and hopped up onto the wall. Once he started pacing again, he did so faster than before. The two didn’t acknowledge each other for hours on end.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i came up with a stellar fanfic idea yesterday, and i might do something with it. i'll probably release it, if i finish writing it, after i finish this first book and before i start the second book. i might post the "pilot chapter", if you will, before i post the actual fic tho. if yall like it, i'll release the whole thing
> 
> Sand Planet by Hastune Miku(Hachi)  
> Nijigen Dream Fever(???) by Hatsune Miku(PolyphonicBranch)  
> Odd Eye by DREAMCATCHER


	64. Audio Log 15: Dr. Davidson, Dr. Ahmed, Dr. Schlatt, and Dr. LaPlume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Ahmed encounters Dr. Davidson for the first time in a week

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

**Dr. Ahmed:** Hey, look who’s back!

**Dr. Davidson:** I’ve been back for a few days, but hello anyway.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Oh, you have? I haven’t seen you around.

**Dr. Davidson:** Well, I haven’t really been around. I’ve just been in my office lately. Paperwork, you know?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Oh, I know alright. Try being Site Director for a day, i guarantee you’ll kill yourself within the first 9 hours.

**Dr. Davidson:** Yeah...no thanks. I’ll stick to being a researcher, thank you very much.

**Dr. Ahmed:** I’d gladly take your job, Dr. Schlatt!

**Dr. Schlatt:** Never in a million years, Dr. Ahmed.

[Dr. Ahmed snickered. Dr. Davidson took a loud sip from his mug.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Actually, I have a question for you, Dr. Schlatt.

**Dr. Schlatt:** Well, ask away.

**Dr. Davidson:** Does this site keep records of when objects are transferred from other sites to here?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Well, yeah. It’s required.

**Dr. Davidson:** Oh, okay. Thanks.

**Dr. Schlatt:** No problem.

[The room went quiet for a moment.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Dr. Batchelor interviewed 609 for you while you were gone.

**Dr. Davidson:** What?!

**Dr. Ahmed:** Yeah, he went in. It didn’t really participate, just went on about how he wanted to know where you were. 

**Dr. Davidson:** He didn’t hurt him...did it?

**Dr. Ahmed:** No, Dr. Batchelor left before it got the chance.

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _pause_ ) What did he ask him?

**Dr. Ahmed:** I don’t know, you’ll have to ask Dr. Batchelor himself.   
  


**Dr. Davidson:** And _you_ authorized this?

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _nonchalant_ ) There was no real harm in it. Besides, the guy’s a walking SCP encyclopedia, he would’ve been fine regardless.

[Before Dr. Davidson could ask any more questions, the door to the break room opened. The person opening the door is Dr. Max LaPlume, Dr. Ahmed’s assistant.]

**Dr. LaPlume:** Dr. Ahmed, you’re needed at SCP-1028’s containment cell.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Why?

**Dr. LaPlume:** You’ll see when we get there.

[Dr. Ahmed is heard standing up, and leaving the room with Dr. LaPlume. The door closes soon after, leaving Dr. Schlatt and Dr. Davidson alone in the break room.]

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm still writing that pilot chapter. i'll try and get it out as soon as i can


	65. CCTV Footage 28: Viewing Room to SCP-1028's Containment Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Ahmed investigates SCP-1028's weird activity

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[The door to the viewing room bursts open, revealing Dr. Ahmed and Dr. LaPlume. Dr. Ahmed practically runs inside, and over to the window. Numerous other low-level researchers were inside the viewing room observing SCP-1028’s current state. Dr. LaPlume hurries to Dr. Ahmed’s side.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** What’s going on with it?

**Dr. LaPlume:** It’s been muttering to something for about 20 minutes now. It started getting louder right before I left to get you.

[Dr. Ahmed nods, and continues to stare down at the animal-human hybrid. SCP-1028 was hunched over, loudly talking to someone. Multiple unseen marks covering its body were now glowing a bright red, shimmering brighter whenever SCP-1028 was talking. Though its voice was audible, SCP-1028 was speaking an unidentifiable language.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Can anyone tell what it’s saying?

**Low-Level Researcher:** We’re trying to translate what it’s saying right now, but so far, it doesn’t seem to be speaking any known language.

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ muttering _ ) God fucking damnit, I hate it when SCPs do that. ( _ raising his voice _ ) Send someone in to sedate it.

[Dr. LaPlume looks over at Dr. Ahmed, slightly alarmed by the order.]

**Dr. LaPlume:** Why? It’s not necessarily doing anything dangerous.

**Dr. Ahmed:** You never know with Keters. Now, go do it.

[Dr. LaPLume hesitantly complied, and turned to face one of the facility guards. He nodded at the facility guard, who nodded back, and grabbed one of the many guns containing a sedative bullet. Dr. Ahmed looked down at the SCP again, and started to grow more worried over this event. Soon after he left, the facility guard appeared downstairs and outside the door to the containment cell. The door opened, and the facility guard aimed his gun at SCP-1028. Before it could react, the facility guard shot the SCP with the sedative. It only took SCP-1028 a few seconds to pass out on the floor. The facility guard sighed in relief, and left as the door started to close. Dr. Ahmed turned to face the low-level researchers.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** I want everyone in here to run over that conversation, and decode what it’s saying. Now, I’m going to finish my food. Max, come get me when it wakes up. 

[Dr. LaPlume nodded as Dr. Ahmed left the viewing room.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter but fun to write :]


	66. SCP-1028: Interview Log 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Ahmed asks about Ascenealis

**[Start of Interview]**

**Dr. Ahmed:** How do you feel?

**SCP-1028:** ( _ mumbling _ ) Like you hit me with a bag of deer corpses.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Good. You’ll feel like that until the sedative fully wears off.

**SCP-1028:** And how long will that be?

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ shrugs _ ) Don’t know. Times range from 30 minutes to 32 hours. 

[SCP-1028 gritted its teeth in response to Dr. Ahmed’s answer. Dr. Ahmed took one step closer to the animal-human hybrid, and kneeled down to its eye level.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** Mind telling me what you were talking to?

**SCP-1028:** ( _ snorts _ ) In your wildest dreams.

[Dr. AHmed frowns, and sighs.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** I’d rather have you participate this time around. Now, tell me. What or who were you talking to?

**SCP-1028:** ( _ hesitant _ ) A friend.

**Dr. Ahmed:** A friend. ( _ pause _ ) Is he like you?

**SCP-1028:** Yes, but much older and rational than me.

**Dr. Ahmed:** ( _ muttering _ ) I don’t like the sound of that. ( _ clears throat _ ) What language were you speaking.

**SCP-1028:** What language do you think I was speaking?

**Dr. Ahmed:** Something no one at this Foundation has ever heard before, which is really saying something.

**SCP-1028:** ( _ pause _ ) It was the language of my people. 

**Dr. Ahmed:** Your people?

**SCP-1028:** Yes, the people of  Ascenealis.

**Dr. Ahmed:** And what is this “Ascenealis” again?

**SCP-1028:** A haven for those who have no purpose anymore. My home. 

[Dr. Ahmed nods slowly.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** How does one come across this land? There’s no place marked on the map under this name.

[SCP-1028 lets out a low, chilling laugh.]

**SCP-1028:** And do you think that’s an accident? You’re much more unintelligent than you come across.

[Dr. Ahmed is visibly taken aback by SCP-1028’s remark.]

**Dr. Ahmed:** I never said I thought it was an accident! I just asked how to get there.

**SCP-1028:** Like hell I’ll tell you.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Like hell you won’t! ( _ sighs _ ) Just answer the damn question, 1028.

[SCP-1028 seems to ponder this question for a moment.]

**SCP-1028:** Hm...no.

**Dr. Ahmed:** Fine, don’t tell me now. I’ll be back soon though, so get ready to spill some beans.

**SCP-1028:** You never give me any beans to eat, let alone spill.

**Dr. Ahmed:** It’s a saying, dumbass. Max, get me out of this hellhole.

[The door opened among Dr. Ahmed’s command, and the researcher left the containment cell.]

**[End of Interview]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this egg shit is fucking amazing, im so hyped to see where it goes
> 
> Song of Seven Sorrows by Merrigan  
> アイデンティティ by Sakanaction  
> Rush by The Score  
> Psycho by Mia Rodriguez  
> In The Pines by Danny Farrant & Paul Rawson(can’t believe i almost forgot this song smh)  
> Aishite Aishite Aishite by Hatsune Mike(Kikuo)


	67. CCTV Footage 29: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the D-Boys discover Riley's secret

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[The cell block was dead silent, barely any sound coming from the 5 D-Boys. Most of them were fast asleep, except for one. Riley was wide awake, as usual. He barely got any sleep during the night nowadays, making it where he’s always sleeping during the day. He had stricken up several conversations with himself during the night, but was careful to keep his voice down, as to not wake anyone up. Just as he was starting to feel a little bit tired, the lights turned on. This caused almost all of the D-Boys to jolt up from their sleep. Riley just covered his eyes with his arm, but once he did so, he noticed something. The black substance had spread considerably overnight, and was now visible on the back of his hand. Riley jolted up, and tried to cover it up. Sadly, Darryl noticed his sudden movement.]

**Darryl:** Riley, are you okay?

[Riley looked at Darryl with a panicked expression, which he quickly hid. Alexis, who had just stood up, looked over at Riley. He looked down to his covered hand, and back up at Riley himself.]

**Alexis:** What are you hiding, Riley?

**Riley:** ( _ panicked _ ) Nothing!

**Alexis:** That’s bullshit, Ranboo.

**Darryl:** Language, Alex. ( _ turning to face Riley _ ) Riley, what are you hiding?

[Riley squirmed uncomfortably on his cot. By now, Wilbur and Tommy had noticed something weird was going on between the 3. Wilbur looked over at Darryl.]

**Wilbur:** What’s going on?

[Darryl actively ignored Wilbur’s question, causing him to roll his eyes. Alexis took a step closer to Riley.]

**Alexis:** Riley, uncover your hand.

**Riley:** No!

**Darryl:** Riley, please. Just show us your hand. 

**Riley:** I said no!

**Alexis:** Then we’ll do it by force.

[Riley glared at Alexis.]

**Riley:** You wouldn’t.

**Alexis:** Oh, I would. Do you want to find out?

[Alexis and Riley glared at each other, the tense atmosphere becoming apparent. Alexis took one step closer to the teenager, causing him to panic.]

**Riley:** Alright, fine! 

[Alexis crossed his arms, waiting for the moment of truth. Instead of uncovering his hand, Riley hides it behind his back. Then with his free hand, he unbuttons the top of the D-Boy jumpsuit uniform. He pulls his free arm out of the sleeve, and then his contaminated arm. A shocked expression appeared on everyone’s face but Riley’s upon seeing his current state. Instead of just covering his wrist like Alexis had suspected, it covered his entire arm and presumably the right side of torso, as they couldn’t get a look because of the Foundation-provided t-shirt he was wearing. The substance seemed to have started moving towards his neck. The cell block stayed quiet, letting the shock of the reveal sink in. Tommy was the first to speak up.]

**Tommy:** Does it hurt?

[Riley shook his head.]

**Riley:** It just feels weird, and it’s been making me act weird too. Trust me, I noticed. 

**Darryl:** Do you know of any way to stop it?

**Riley:** ( _ sighs _ ) If the researchers know, they aren’t telling me. It’s like they  _ want  _ it to infect me.

[Darryl gritted his teeth, his hands balling into fists. Riley noticed this, and looked over at his friend.]

**Riley:** Darryl, it’s fine! I’ll be fine.

**Darryl:** And how exactly do you know that?

[Riley opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Darryl sighed, and crossed his arms. The cell block went quiet again, before Wilbur spoke up again.]

**Wilbur:** Guess that means I have to update the mutation song.

[Darryl immediately turned to face Wilbur, an angry look on his face.]

**Darryl:** Now is not the time to talk about the mutation song!

**Wilbur:** Jesus, Darryl, it was a joke! I’m just trying to lighten the mood!

**Alexis:** ( _ sarcastic _ ) Yeah, well, nice going, Soot! You really relieved us of tension and anger.

[Wilbur rolled his eyes, and leaned against the wall closest to his cot. Tommy stared at Wilbur, his eyes kind of squinted.]

**Tommy:** You’re such a fucking child. 

**Wilbur:** I- wha- no! You’re a fuckin’ child, not me!

**Darryl:** Language, both of you!

[Tommy and Wilbur ignored Darryl’s remark.]

**Tommy:** Nah, you’re more of a child than I’ve ever been. 

**Wilbur:** I’m 23, you stupid cunt!

**Tommy:** Goddamnit, at this point your not a prick, you’re the whole fucking cactus!

**Darryl:** LANGUAGE!

**Tommy & Wilbur: ** ( _ in unison _ ) SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!

[Riley, who was starting to put his D-Boy uniform back on, started laughing. Alexis soon joined in, and the tension of the cell block left.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall scp-4666 kinda spooky tho. i thought i was gonna puke while reading it tbh. o when i was writing this, i accidentally wrote darryl’s name as “language” and holy shit i CACKLED. also, what are yall's favorite moment of banter between the characters? i liked it when grian called out mumbo for cheating on his chemistry exams


	68. CCTV Footage 30: SCP-108's Containment Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SCP-108 tells Dr. Shea a story about Tommy

**[Start of CCTV Footage]**

**Dr. Shea:** Toby, you have to keep reading.

**SCP-108:** ( _ grumbling _ ) I don’t want to.

**Dr. Shea:** Why?

**SCP-108:** Because it’s too hard, Minx! I’d rather have Captain come back in. and teach me multiplication.

**Dr. Shea:** Now that’s just a death wish, Toby! 

[SCP-108 giggled, causing Dr. Shea to roll her eyes. She picked up the book, and handed it to Finn. The facility guard grabbed the book, and retreated back to his position next to the door. Dr. Shea turned back to face SCP-108, and grabbed a piece of paper.]

**Dr. Shea:** How about we try writing?

[SCP-108 grabbed a nearby pencil, and watched as Dr. Shea placed the sheet of paper in front of him.]

**Dr. Shea:** Did Tommy ever teach you how to write?

**SCP-108:** Kind of. He has really bad handwriting, so it made it hard to read. 

**Dr. Shea:** Well, since I’m a doctor, expect mine to be even worse.

[SCP-108 gave Dr. Shea a sad look, who just chuckled. She grabbed a spare pencil, and wrote down the English alphabet.]

**Dr. Shea:** Alright, copy all of that down. 

[SCP-108 nodded, and started copying the alphabet. Dr. Shea leaned back in her chair, and watched him write. As SCP-108 wrote, he decided to continue talking.]

**SCP-108:** Are we going to write stories?

**Dr. Shea:** Depends on how good you are. ( _ pause _ ) Do you have any stories you want to write?

**SCP-108:** Just some of Tommy’s. I’d want to surprise him with a full written page of all the stories he told me.

**Dr. Shea:** Wasn’t that just 8 hours of him talking away? It’d take forever to write that stuff down.

**SCP-108:** ( _ shrugs _ ) I don’t care how long it’d take, I still want to do it.

**Dr. Shea:** ( _ pause _ ) What story would you write first?

**SCP-108:** Hmm, maybe the one where someone shouted aggressive Spanish at him in a video game. He seemed to enjoy that one a lot. 

**Dr. Shea:** Huh. Would there be any stories you’d want to avoid?

**SCP-108:** Probably the one where the Foundation…

[The containment cell went quiet. SCP-108, who was in the process of writing “M”, suddenly stopped. Dr. Shea looked at him curiously.]

**Dr. Shea:** He told you what happened?

**SCP-108:** ( _ pause, hesitant _ ) Kind of. He said he can’t remember most of it.

**Dr. Shea:** Do you mind telling me what happened? ( _ pause _ ) You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Toby.

[SCP-108 turned to face the doctor.]

**SCP-108:** Promise me you won’t tell him?

**Dr. Shea:** I’ll take the secret to my grave, Toby. 

[SCP-108 took in a deep breath, and put down his pencil. He leaned back in his chair, and prepared to tell the story.]

**SCP-108:** He said it was midnight, whatever that means, and he had just finished working on an essay due for college the next day. He went to bed, and was almost asleep when he heard something outside his house. I think...Tommy went to check the outside by looking through his window, and noticed it was open. And then…

**Dr. Shea:** ( _ pause _ ) And then what?

**SCP-108:** I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about this.

**Dr. Shea:** No, don’t apologize, Toby. I’ve heard enough.

[Dr. Shea stood up just as SCP-108 got a good read of her facial expressions. She looked pissed beyond belief. Dr. Shea walked towards the door, which opened as soon as she got to it. Dr. Shea left SCP-108’s containment cell, confusing both Finn and SCP-108 himself. Dr. Maron hopped on the intercom.]

**Dr. Maron:** Uh, okay then. I’ll call Tommy over, just stay where you are, Toby.

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking Up by Starset  
> Throne by BRING ME THE HORIZON


	69. CCTV Footage 31: Dr. Schlatt's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Shea expresses her concerns

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr.  Schlatt watches something on his computer, leaning back in his office chair. He takes a sip from his “I FUCKING HATE IT HERE” mug, and exhales loudly. He puts down the mug just as an aggressive knock is heard from outside the office. He looks up curiously, and crosses his arms.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Come in.

[The door is practically thrown open by Dr. Shea, who glares at the site director. Dr. Schlatt sighs, and motions for her to come in. Dr. Shea slams the door behind her, and power-walks to the desk.]

**Dr. Shea:** You fucking asshole!

[Dr. Schlatt gives her an uninterested look.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** What have I done now, Dr. Shea?   
  


**Dr. Shea:** You kidnapped a fucking child in his bedroom!

[A confused expression takes over Dr. Schlatt’s face, which infuriates Dr. Shea even more.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** What the fuck are you talking about?

**Dr. Shea:** I’m talking about Thomas fucking Simmons, you ignorant cunt! Or maybe, just maybe, you know him as  D-500021379!

[Dr. Schlatt types the identification number on his computer, and it doesn’t take long for him to recognize who she was talking about.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Oh, that kid. What about him?

**Dr. Shea:** What about him?! WERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I JUST SAID?!

**Dr. Schlatt:** You know what? No, I wasn’t fucking paying attention. Repeat it.

**Dr. Shea:** YOU KIDNAPPED A 16 YEAR OLD BRITISH KID FROM HIS BEDROOM AT MIDNIGHT! DO YOU NOT SEE HOW FUCKING HORRIBLE THAT IS?!

**Dr. Schlatt:** Okay, first off, I didn’t send that fucking order. Second, do even know why he’s in here.

**Dr. Shea:** No, bu-

**Dr. Schlatt:** He aided in the escape of a Euclid and Keter item. At the same. Fucking. Time. 

**Dr. Shea:** But he’s still a kid! I guarantee it, he didn’t what the fucking hell this Foundation was until you dragged his ass in here!

**Dr. Schlatt:** Regardless of that, he helped a man you can separate his limbs and replace them with anyones, despite the blood type, and a man who’s undead and can travel through alternate universes loose! Whether you like it or not, THAT’S A BIG FUCKING DEAL, DR. SHEA!

**Dr. Shea:** There are other ways you could’ve gone about it!

**Dr. Schlatt:** Oh yeah? Tell me, Becca, what do you think MTF Epsilon-6 should have done?

**Dr. Shea:** ( _ pause _ ) I don’t know, but something other than what they did!

[Dr. Schlatt leaned back further in his chair, and let out a chilling laugh. Dr. Shea gritted her teeth as she watched.]

**Dr. Shea:** ( _ hissing _ ) You’re fucking sick. You’re almost as bad as whoever tried to brainwash Dr. Davidson!

[Dr. Schlatt stopped laughing, and met Dr. Shea’s gaze. After a tense moment of glares, Dr. Shea realized what she just learned. Her face morphed into a horrified expression as she covered her mouth with her hand.]

**Dr. Shea:** ( _ whisper _ ) You fucking monster…

**Dr. Schlatt:** Dr. Shea-

**Dr. Shea:** YOU FUCKING MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?!

**Dr. Schlatt:** Dr. Shea, I suggest you drop the subject right now.

**Dr. Shea:** HOW DID YOU EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH THAT?! WELL THANK-FUCKING-GOD DR. BATCHELOR WAS THERE, BECAU-

[Dr. Shea realized what she just said, and immediately shut her mouth. Dr. Schlatt leaned forward in his chair.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** You're telling me...that Charles Batchelor...was there with him?

**Dr. Shea:** I’m not telling you shit!

[Dr. Schlatt sighed, and stood up. Dr. Shea took a cautious step towards the door. Dr. Schlatt pulled a long, black rod out from under his desk.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** I really didn’t want to do this, but you left me with no choice.

**Dr. Shea:** What are fucking doing. Schlatt, what are you-

**[End of CCTV Recording]**


	70. SCP-811-B: Interview Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SCP-811-B is caught up on the happenings in D-Class Cell Block 26

**[Start of Interview]**

[SCP-811-B sat at a metal table, two facility guards stationed behind him. He was still wearing his D-Class personnel uniform, as no change of clothes had been provided. He leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed, waiting for whoever was going to interview him to come through the door. It wasn’t long before the protective metal door opened, and D-481837432, otherwise known as Darryl Noveschosch, walked into the concrete room. SCP-811-B’s ears immediately perked up.]

**SCP-811-B:** ( _ surprise _ ) They sent you?

**Darryl:** Apparently, yeah. Maybe Jonathan’s just trying to get me killed again.

**SCP-811-B** Well, he’ll be extremely dissatisfied. 

**Darryl:** ( _ chuckle _ ) That’s for sure.

[Darryl sits down across from SCP-811-B, placing the paper given to him outside of the room on the table. Darryl leans back in his chair, and sighs.]

**Darryl:** How’ve they been treating you?

**SCP-811-B:** ( _ shrugs _ ) Like a SCP, I guess. How’s Alex doing? They’ve taken him for any other tests on that bloody coma-inducing thing?

**Darryl:** Alex is fine, everyone is fine. Well, almost everyone…

**SCP-811-B:** Oh God, who died now?

**Darryl:** No one’s dead. It’s just that...we found out why Riley’s been acting weird lately.

[Dr. Schlatt’s assistant, Dr. Caroline Carmichael, came on the intercom.]

**Dr. Carmichael:** D-481837432, please stay on topic.

**Darryl:** We used to be cellmates, Caroline. Let us catch up a bit before I ask your stupid questions. ( _ pause _ ) Where’s Jonathan?

**Dr. Carmichael:** ( _ pause _ ) He has other business to attend to.

**Darryl:** ( _ snorts _ ) Yeah, right. ( _ turns to face SCP-811-B _ ) What was I saying again?

**SCP-811-B:** You were explaining why Riley’s been acting weird.

**Darryl:** Oh, right. Let’s see...it’s a mutation due to exposure from whatever he’s been visiting. ( _ mutter _ ) I have a feeling it’s SCP-1127.

**SCP-811-B:** Is it visible?

**Darryl:** It’s  _ very  _ visible. It’s like a black goo that’s all along his right arm. We checked it again today before I was called here, and it’s starting to spread across his neck. 

**SCP-811-B:** That’s...really unfortunate. I can only imagine how you feel.

[Darryl stayed quiet. He looked over to the piece of paper, and lifted it up to read. Joseph begrudgingly let the subject drop, and prepared himself for questioning.]

**Darryl:** Which one of your parents is a version of SCP-811-A?

**SCP-811-B:** ( _ shrugs _ ) I don’t know. I was probably arrested before either of them could tell me. 

**Darryl:** Alright. Uhm, are you able to change your form?

**SCP-811-B:** ( _ pause _ ) I don’t know. I haven’t actually tried, to be quite frank with you. 

**Darryl:** Do you want to try now?

**SCP-811-B:** ( _ chuckle _ ) I wouldn’t know where to start. I’d probably have to get Floris to help guide me.

**Darryl:** Who?

**SCP-811-B:** Floris. You know, SCP-811-A. That is what they changed his name to, right?

**Darryl:** Huh. I didn’t know his name was Floris.

**SCP-811-B:** Well, I didn’t either until a few days ago. I think he’s actually starting to trust me.

**Darryl:** I thought he already did?

**SCP-811-B:** Maybe he did, but not enough. I was just a messenger between him and the person he hates the most. Now that we’re in the same situation, he’s opening up.

**Darryl:** Huh. Well, next question. Do you know of any other variations of SCP-811-A or SCP-811-B outside of those contained?

**SCP-811-B:** Mate, do even  _ think  _ I know what I am, let alone anyone else like me?

**Darryl:** To be honest, no. 

**SCP-811-B:** ( _ pause _ ) Are the other questions along the same lines?

[Darryl quickly skims through the rest of the questions.]

**Darryl:** Pretty much, yeah.

**SCP-811-B:** Then my answer to all of the questions is no. ( _ looks up at the camera in the corner _ ) Do you honestly expect me to know  _ anything  _ about this “species” when I didn’t even know I was part of it until a few weeks ago?

[Dr. Carmichael came on the intercom.]

**Dr. Carmichael:** I didn’t write out these questions, my boss did. If all your answers are “no” or “I don’t know”, then we’re done for the day. 

**[End of Interview]**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay sorry about disappearing. due to personal reasons, updates will be a loooot slower, so i’ll try and update when i can.


	71. A Collection of CCTV Footage Recorded on 1/█/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Brotherhood makes an important discovery

**[Location: SCP-225’s Containment Cell]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[SCP-225 sat against a small, wooden desk with Wilbur looming over his shoulder. The mechanic was busy working on a trinket using parts that obviously don’t go together. SCP-225 had woken up with the parts on his desk, and was already working on it well before Wilbur had arrived. Though the D-Boy had no clue what SCP-225 was making, he still displayed interest in the invention.]

**Wilbur:** So, what is it again?

[SCP-225 did not stop working.]

**SCP-225:** It’s the completing part.

**Wilbur:** Completing part to what?

[SCP-225 didn’t answer. He continued to work, Wilbur curiously watching over his shoulder. Jellie circled around the D-Boys legs, breaking him from the intense concentration of trying to find out what SCP-225 was making. Wilbur sighed as he picked up Jellie, who immediately purred at his touch. He stroked her fur lightly, and returned to watching SCP-225 work. The door to the containment cell opened, and Dr. Brotherhood walked in. Wilbur turned to face the researcher, Jellie still in his arms.]

**Wilbur:** If you’ve come for another story, I’m afraid you’ll be rather disappointed.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Oh really? Why’s that?

**Wilbur:** Because he’s in the zone, and he won’t exit it until he’s finished.

[Dr. Brotherhood, while confused by Wilbur’s explanation, nodded. He walked over to the other side of SCP-225, and peered down at the desk. His brow furrowed in confusion, as he didn’t understand the complex parts and let alone how he made them all fit.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** What’s he making?

**Wilbur:** I don’t know. Something about “the finishing piece”.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Finishing piece? To what?

[Wilbur just shrugged, leaving the researcher to drown in his own questions. The two continued to watch SCP-225 work silently, deciding that asking questions probably wasn’t the best idea. After another 10 minutes of silence, SCP-225 sighed and leaned back in his wheelchair. Wilbur turned to face him.]

**Wilbur:** Are you done?

**SCP-225:** ( _sighs_ ) Yeah, I’m done.

[Dr. Brotherhood reached for the object on the desk, but hesitated in grabbing it. He looked at SCP-225.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Can I?

**SCP-225:** By all means, go ahead.

[Dr. Brotherhood nodded, and picked up the small invention. It was a small, diamond shape with two rings on the outside. Whenever Dr. Brotherhood moved it, the two rings moved with it as well, shifting in his palm. Where the two pieces were connected to each other was a small rod sticking out on both sides. Upon closer inspection, Dr. Brotherhood noticed multiple little runes scratched onto the diamond shape. SCP-225 watched as Dr. Brotherhood examined the small object.]

**SCP-225:** You can go ahead and take it.

[Dr. Brotherhood turned to face SCP-225.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** What?

**SCP-225:** It’s what Grian does anyway. Says that his boss requires it to be taken. You can go ahead, and take it with you. Besides, you might find it useful. 

[Dr. Brotherhood gives SCP-225 a confused look, but decides not to question it. He puts the small invention in his pocket, and leans against the wooden table.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Do you have it in you to tell another story, or shall I leave?

**SCP-225:** Hm...would you two like to hear another story?

**Wilbur:** Definitely!

**SCP-225:** Well, let’s see...How about when I first took him to see my house?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** That one sounds good.

**SCP-225:** Alright then. We were taking a walk together in the streets, and we had just gone through most of the neighborhood. I was just about to turn 17, and he wanted to celebrate my birthday with me. Only problem was, he wanted to see my house first…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“When are you going to show me where you live,” Viktor asked. Ryan and his Swedish friend had just done another lap around the neighborhood, talking about Ryan’s upcoming birthday. They weren’t planning on doing anything lavish, just a gathering containing the two of them. The question was, where and what would they do.” You're not considering holding it at _my_ house, are you,” Ryan asked, not telling that Viktor was being serious.” Well, we’ve been friends for a year now, and you’ve never shown me where you live. I’m just curious,” the foreigner explained.

“I...damnit, you have a point,” grumbled Ryan. The young hermit stopped walking, contemplating this option. Upon realizing that Ryan was no longer by his side, Viktor stopped a few steps in front of him.” Hold on, am I actually getting somewhere? Are you seriously going to show me your house,” the Swedish man asked, grinning from ear to ear. Ryan sighed, and assessed his surroundings. The fastest way to his house would be behind the supermarket, which was about 10 minutes away from where they currently were.“ Alright, follow me,” the young hermit ordered. There was a triumphant gleam in Viktor’s eyes as he happily joined Ryan. The two crossed the street, and began on their journey.

30 minutes had passed without a single word. Ryan was busy trying to navigate the familiar, yet dense forest. Viktor’s feet were starting to grow sore, as he wasn’t used to walking this much.” How close are we,” he asked, exhaustion lacing his voice. The young hermit didn’t answer. Instead, he walked deeper into the forest, leaving his Sweish friend confused, tired, and slightly irritated.” Fine then, don’t answer my questions. Leave me to trip, and fall flat on my-,” he mumbled, stopping when he ran into Ryan. The young hermit had stopped, and turned to face his friend.” Promise me you won’t show anyone else where I live,” he said sternly.” It’s not like I was even keeping track of where we were going,” Viktor pointed out. Ryan chuckled lightly, and moved back a branch.

It was a small, wooden cottage with ivy and bushes sprouting out the side. The roof had a variety of grasses and moss growing on it, like an old Viking house. There was a large farm to the side, growing several fruits and vegetables. A small chicken coop was attached to the side of the house, multiple hens clucking away. Viktor stared in wonder and intrigue, causing Ryan to giggle.” What’s so funny,” the Swedish man asked, turning to face his friend.” The look on your face! It's priceless,” Ryan said in between giggles. Viktor rolled his eyes, and stepped into the cleared forest. Ryan immediately moved ahead of him, running towards the door.

He pulled open the wooden door, it’s old hinges creaking. The inside looked even cozier than the outside. There was a small trapdoor against the wall where the chicken coop is on the other side. On the inside was a small kitchen with a wood-burning stove and oven, and a small icebox in a corner. A leather couch was in the middle of a living room along with a fur rug, and a wood-burning fireplace. Viktor slowly walked inside, surveying his surroundings. After spinning in a circle, he turned to face Ryan.” You live like this,” he asked, astonished. 

“ Of course I do! Honestly, did you expect someone who didn’t know what junk food or movies were to live in a basic suburban house,” the young hermit pointed out.” Oh. I guess you have a point,” Viktor mumbled in defeat. Ryan laughed as he shook his head. He entered the cottage, closing the door behind him, and walked over to a wooden cabinet. He opened the small door, and pulled out a 1970s Monopoly board game. He walked over to the living room, grinning as he held it up for Viktor to see.” Wanna play,” Ryan asked. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**SCP-225:** By the time it was night, we had only finished one game. He decided to spend the night, as it was at least 45 minutes back to his apartment. 

**Wilbur:** Did you two play another round?

**SCP-225:** No, by the time we finished, we were both sick of monopoly. So we just called it a night. 

[Dr. Brotherhood stood up straight, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His left one was immediately greeted by the cold metal of SCP-225’s invention. He turned to face SCP-225.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Are you sure you won’t tell me what this is for?

[SCP-225 went silent, not bothering to make eye contact with Dr. Brotherhood. Wilbur shot the researcher a glare, who took that as a sign to leave. Dr. Brotherhood approached the door, and left once it opened.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

  
  


**[Location: Viewing Room to SCP-904’s Containment Cell]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Brotherhood entered the viewing room, only finding Dr. Schlatt in the room. He sighed, and sat down in an empty chair.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Thanks for watching it for me.

**Dr. Schlatt:** No problemo. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _pause_ ) Did it move at all?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Only those fuckin’ finger twitches you talked about. 

[Dr. Brotherhood nodded, and pulled the small invention from his pocket. Dr. Schlatt turned to face Dr. Brotherhood, his eyes immediately falling on the invention.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** What’s that?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Something 225 gave to me. Don’t know what it’s for though. 

**Dr. Schlatt:** Let me see it.

[Dr. Brotherhood threw the invention at Dr. Schlatt’s direction, the site director catching it midair. He inspected it closer, his face immediately morphing into a confused expression.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** What the fu- is it supposed to be glowing?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _pause_ ) What?

**Dr. Schlatt:** The diamond thing in the middle, is it supposed to be glowing?

[Dr. Brotherhood got up, and walked over to Dr. Schlatt. Sure enough, the written marks on the diamond were glowing a bright teal. Dr. Schlatt’s gaze quickly turned to the figure in the containment cell. SCP-904’s open, teal eye was now faintly glowing. Dr. Brotherhood followed the site director’s gaze. The two stared at the SCP for a log moment, before Dr. Brotherhood grabbed the invention.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I’m going in.

[Dr. Schlatt gave the researcher a bewildered look.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Bitch, you need 05 permission to go in there!

**Dr. Brotherhood:** That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that I’m going in there to fix it.

[Before Dr. Schlatt could protest anymore, Dr. Brotherhood left the viewing room.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

  
  


**[Location: SCP-904’s Containment Cell]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Brotherhood entered the containment cell by using his keycard, as Dr. Schlatt hadn’t opened the door for him. SCP-225’s small invention was still in his hand, As the researcher slowly approached SCP-904, Dr. Schlatt’s voice came on the intercom.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** I swear to fucking God, if you get yourself killed-

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I won’t get myself killed. It has a trigger word, I’ll do my best to avoid it. 

[Dr. Schlatt didn’t respond, but stayed on the intercom. Dr. Brotherhood finally reached SCP-904, and crouched down to it’s level. The teal eye was glowing brighter with every passing second. The researcher looked down at the invention, and back up at the eye. That’s when he noticed a small, teal light peeking through the cracks of the facial plates. His gaze followed the line until it stopped around a plate on it’s throat. There seemed to be two pressure points at both ends of the plate, so using his free hand, Dr. Brotherhood pressed them. The plate came clean off, falling into the researcher’s hand. Inside the plate was a similar contraption, but more high-tech than the one SCP-225 came up with. Carved onto the side was the initials “R.K.”. Dr. Brotherhood inhaled sharply.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _mumbling_ ) How do I get this out…

[The researcher eventually settled on just pulling the contraption out. He did so carefully, as to not harm the relic of Dr. Brotherhood’s dead friend’s work. He put that contraption into his pocket, and replaced it with SCP-225’s. He replaced the throat plate, and hesitantly pressed the green button on the back of its neck. SCP-904’s eye started twitching, and it fell into the usual routine of testing his limbs’ function. His normal eye seemed to glow slightly as he stood up. He blinked multiple times, and looked around the containment cell.]

**SCP-904:** I- what? Where am I? Wh-Who are you?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I’m, uh, Mumbo Jumbo. 

**SCP-904:** Mumbo? What a weird name…

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Well, uhm, it doesn’t matter how weird my name is. What matters is, well...who are you?

[SCP-904’s eyes flickered in Dr. Brotherhood’s direction.]

**SCP-904:** I’m Viktor Björklund. Now tell me, Mumbo, where am I?

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POOOOOG WE REACHED 500 KUDOS! YALL ARE FUCKING NUTS! all jokes aside, thanks for supporting my child of rage and spite, it means a lot to me :]
> 
> The Lightning Strikes(What if the storm ends?) by Snow Patrol


	72. IMPORTANT CANON UPDATE

_Clears throat_

Ahem...

**RTGame is canonically God in this ff**

_Fades it out of existence_


	73. Update On Shit

hola amigos!

just wanted to say that i’ll be taking a small break for the sake of my mental state. i’m starting to realize how much it’s been deteriorating(not because of this ff, its more because of personal reasons), so i’ll not be updating for a bit. trust me tho, when we come back, the next chapters gonna be huge. if you guys could leave some fanfic recommendations here, that would be great. i like platonic ones, so no shipfics please. ALSO i need friends, so add me on discord. my thing is lordlezenda#0135 :)

here’s a list of headcanons for the fic cause why not

-because SCP-108’s body is incapable of healing, he transfers any bug bites on his body to tommy just to fuck with him  
-SCP-108 canonically listens to AJR  
-riley canonically listens to the American Idiot album by Green Day  
-darryl is a sucker for old movies, his favorite being singin’ in the rain  
-SCP-1028 joined Ascenealis in the early ‘70s, so his go-to karaoke song is “Layla”  
-Dr. Atticus [REDACTED] gets wicked drunk in the after life. there was one time he attended the SCP Foundation personnel “SCP v SCP DEATH MATCH”(where two SCPs are assigned to dead researchers and they have to debate about who would win in a death match), and was assigned SCP-682. he mixed so much facts and bullshit together that it was impossible to tell if what he was actually arguing was the truth. if Dr. Atticus [REDACTED] shows up to the event drunk, he is prohibited from participating

might add more later that dont spoil major plot points, idk


	74. Audio Log 16: Dr. Batchelor & Dr. Davidson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Davidson learns the full story

**[Start of Audio Recording]**

[The door to the room opens, and loud footsteps are heard from the door. They walk closer to the mic, and someone is heard sitting down.]

**Dr. Batchelor:** Hello, Dr. Davidson.

**Dr. Davidson:** Hello, Dr. Batchelor. Where’s Dr. Shea? She’s usually here around this time.

**Dr. Batchelor:** No clue. I think Dr. Schlatt said that she’s taking a few weeks off. 

**Dr. Davidson:** Huh. I wonder why.

**Dr. Batchelor:** You and me both…

[The room fell silent again, none of the two researchers trying to initiate a conversation. It wasn’t until after a few minutes that Dr. Davidson had a question to ask.]

**Dr. Davidson:** Do you mind telling me what happened?

**Dr. Batchelor:** What do you mean?

**Dr. Davidson:** Well, Karl hasn’t been able to find the last of the files on the “situation”. You said that you wouldn’t mind telling me, so I was wondering if the offer still stands.

**Dr. Batchelor:** ( _ pause _ ) Yeah, sure. I can tell you what happened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Darryl Noveschosch swiped his keycard against the scanner, opening up the containment cell door. He adjusted his glasses, and walked inside the room. SCP-719, otherwise known as Alastair Fletcher, sat in the middle of the room. His brown hair was long, and unkept. He looked exhausted, multiple bruises littering his body from the mistreatment by the guards. Dr. Noveschosch gave SCP-719 a sad look upon seeing his current state. The SCP looked up, his gaze softening upon seeing the familiar researcher. 

“ Hello again, Bibieitch. What brings you here,” he asked softly. Dr. Noveschosch kept his keycard on the reader, and checked the hallway for any people. It was completely empty. It was now or never.” Bibieitch, are you okay,” SCP-719 asked, slightly concerned. The researcher turned to face the reality-bender, a bold look in his eyes.” Look, we don’t have much time,” he started, before being interrupted by SCP-719.” Much time for what,” he asked, even more concerned. Dr. Noveschosch sighed, and prepared himself for explaining.” Long story short, you’re set to be terminated tomorrow. I’d rather die than watch you get killed, so I’m getting you out of here,” the researcher explained. 

SCP-719 went quiet. His white eyes gave off a slight glow, showing the shock he was in.” Why...would they want to kill me,” he asked slowly, his words sounding more airy than before.” I don’t know, Alastair. That’s why I’m getting you out of here. But it’s going to require your ability,” Dr. Noveschosch answered truthfully. SCP-719 took in a deep breath, and stood up.” If that’s what it takes to get out of here, then it’s a small price to pay. Let’s get out of here,” he stated, a newfound boldness in his voice. 

Dr. Noveschosch grinned, and motioned the reality-bender towards the door. He pulled out a folded piece of white paper, and handed it to SCP-719 once he was in arms reach.” What I’m going to need you to do is read the first sentence on this paper,” the researcher instructed. SCP-719 nodded, and began to read.” I need everyone in Site 47, except Alistair Fletcher, Darryl Noveschosch, and Zak Ahmed, to believe there is a Level 5 Containment Breach happening right now,” the reality-bender read, his voice still shaking from the shock of learning about his scheduled termination.

It didn’t take long for the sirens to start blaring. Dr. Noveschosh pulled SCP-719 through the door, and started running down the hall. The reality-bender stumbled as he tried to keep up with him, but considering the height difference, he caught up pretty quick. Suddenly, the inter com crackled.” ATTENTION ALL SITE PERSONNEL. THERE HAS BEEN A SITE-WIDE CONTAINMENT BREACH. MTF EPSILON-11 IS ON THEIR WAY. EVACUATE TO ALL SAFE ZONES IMMEDIATELY,” instructed a voice on the speaker. SCP-719 gave Dr. Noveschosch a panicked look.” Is this what’s supposed to happen,” he asked, worry and panic clear in his voice.

The researcher didn’t stop to answer. Instead, he rounded a corner, and continued on through the maze of halls. He kept his head low, grumbling in frustration and confusion. Dr. Noveschosch walked towards a large door with red lights blaring on top of it. He tried to pull it open, but it was locked, unmoving from it’s station.” Shoot! Alistair, I need you to unlock this door,” he instructed. SCP-719 gave him a confused look.” What am I supposed to- oh, I see. Uh, I need this door in front of me to unlock,” the reality-bender stated. 

The door clicked as it unlocked, and Dr. Noveschosch didn’t hesitate in throwing it open. The first thing Alistair noticed was the crisp, evening air of the outside. For a split second, the reality-bender forgot about the facility and the blaring sirens behind him. The grass tickled against his bare feet, the wind danced in his brown locks. He hadn't realized how much he craved freedom until he could see it only a few feet in front of him. He wanted to run to it, embrace it, and never let go. Luckily for Alistair, Dr. Noveschosch planned on helping him get to it.

“ Alistair, come on! If we stop, even for a second, they’ll catch us,” shouted Dr. Noveschosch, several steps ahead of him. Alistair hadn’t even noticed that he stopped to take in the moment. He suddenly remembered where he was, and bolted after Dr. Noveschosch. He didn’t care about the sharp pains in his feet every time he stepped on a rock. Hell, he could start bleeding, and he’d rejoice. To feel anything other than the cold concrete of his containment cell was a cause to celebrate. 

The two stopped in front of a long, chain link fence. Dr. Noveschoch looked down at the paper in Alistair’s hands.” The next one should be on there,” he stated. The reality-bender nodded, and looked down at the paper.” I need the electric fence surrounding Site 47 to disappear,” he read, not taking his eyes off the paper. Once he looked up, the chainlink fence that was previously stationed in front of them was gone. Dr. Noveschosch didn’t hesitate in running off into the surrounding woods, Alistair hot on his heels. 

The two of them ran deeper into the forest until Alistair couldn’t breathe anymore. He leaned against a tall, cedar tree trying to catch his breath. Dr. Noveschosch slowed down, and looked over at the reality-bender.” We’re almost there, Alistair. We have to keep moving,” he said, ushering Alistair to follow him. The reality-bender looked up, and sighed. He tried to run after the researcher, but because he didn’t have the same stamina he had before, he struggled in keeping up. 

They soon reached a parting in the trees. There was a beaten, dirt path with an old, green pick-up truck in the center. Dr. Noveschosch finally slowed down, and leaned against the truck in an attempt to catch his breath. Alistair sat down against one of the dirty tires, and sighed in relief. The reality-bender looked up at the researcher, his eyesight hazy from the lack of oxygen.

“This is where we part ways, Alistair,” Dr. Noveschosch said in between breaths. Alistair looked up at the researcher, his white eyes widening with surprise.” What do you mean ‘part ways’,” he asked. Dr. Noveschosch met the reality-bender’s gaze, and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. He threw the keys at him, Alistair catching them midair.” I would give you some money to buy food, but I believe you have that covered with your ability,” Dr. Noveschosch added as he stood up straight. 

“With that line of logic, couldn’t I have summoned my own car,” Alistair pointed out as he stood up.” Maybe, but seeing as this site is surrounded by a forest and a desert farther west, this truck would fit in more,” the researcher explained. The reality-bender nodded in understanding, and slowly made his way over to the driver’s side of the truck. Just as he opened the door, he paused.” Are you coming with me,” Alistair asked. Dr. Noveschosch shook his head.” I promised Zak I’d come back to the site,” the researcher said nonchalantly. Alistair’s brow furrowed in confusion.” You told someone you’d break me out,” he asked, slightly concerned.” Zak is someone I trust. He wouldn’t tell anyone,” Dr. Noveschosch reasoned, confident in his answer.

Alistair opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it. He hopped into the car, turning it on with the keys. The researcher prepared himself to walk away, but stopped a few steps away. He turned around to face the reality-bender,” Hey, Alistair,” he called out, trying to raise his voice to be louder than the engine. Alistair looked up at the researcher.” If we ever cross paths again, feel free to call me Darryl,” Dr. Noveschosh suggested, smiling. Alistair returned the smile, and nodded. With that, he drove away, leaving Dr. Noveschosch to walk back to Site 47.

When Dr. Noveschosch finally reached the site, the sun had set. He was surprised to see that none of the facility guards were stationed outside of the site. Had an actual containment breach happen while he was gone? The researcher concluded that was unlikely, and continued on his way back into the site. Upon reaching the main gate, he saw a big, black helicopter deserted on the outside. That was probably where MTF Epsilon-11 had come from, since they were called on-site earlier. Dr. Noveschosch sighed, and entered the facility.

If there was anything he didn’t expect upon walking into the facility, it was being greeted by hundreds of guns pointed in his direction. Dr. Noveschosch could feel the color drain from his face as he slowly inhaled. His eyes trailed up to the balcony, and was immediately greeted with the sight of the new site director. The man with facial hair looked down at Dr. Noveschosch with an evil grin on his face as he took a sip from his “I FUCKING HATE IT HERE” mug. The figure next to him had a disappointed look on his face, and was none other than Dr. Zak Ahmed. Confusion quickly arched itself on Dr. Noveschoch’s face. Before he could ask anything, Dr. Schlatt started to monologue.” I expected better from you, Dr. Noveschosch. You're one of the best researcher’s a man could ask for. Or at least, you were. Thanks to the information provided by Dr. Ahmed, we were able to see through your horrible pan. It honestly surprises me that you thought you would’ve gotten away with it.”

Darryl felt his heart break, and sink right in that moment. He inhaled sharply, and stared at his former friend. What was that look on his face? It certainly wasn’t disappointment anymore. Was it sadness, or regret? Or maybe it was both. Darryl wasn’t able to assess it for long, as Dr. Ahmed quickly looked away from the former researcher.  _ He won’t even look at me anymore _ . Darryl’s hands clenched into fists as he felt a rage bubbling inside of him. He felt so incredibly betrayed, and wanted to punch the nearest person. But no, he couldn’t do that. If there was anyone he was going to deck, it was going to be Zak. 

“Guards, please escort this man to an available D-Class cell block,” Dr. Schlatt instructed. Next thing Darryl knew, his hands were cuffed behind his back. He glared at Dr. Ahmed as he passed by the balcony. Not that the researcher even noticed, he still had his back turned. Darryl let out one shuttering breath fueled by rage and anger as he was escorted to D-Class Cell Block 26.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dr. Davidson:** ( _ pause _ ) It actually happened like that?

**Dr. Batchelor:** I’m afraid it did. I’ve barely seen him since, but he always has an empty look in his eyes. I just…

[The room goes quiet. Dr. Davidson sighs, and is heard moving in his chair.]

**Dr. Davidson:** It’s okay, Charles. You don’t have to tell me anymore. I already know enough.

**[End of Audio Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👺heart😭been🤛broke😈so🤬many🥶times🗼i🙃dont🤧know🧍🏻what👩🦼to🤡believe🖕
> 
> Roadtrip by Dream  
> Exeunt by The Oh Hellos  
> Eternally by TXT  
> Like A Cat by AOA(dont ask)


	75. A Collection of CCTV Footage Recorded on 2/█/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Schlatt and Dr. Brotherhood look for an old file

**[Location: Dr. Schlatt’s Office]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[The site director paced around his office, impulsively checking his watch. He grumbled in frustration every once in a while, and constantly found himself eyeing the door. Whenever he started getting restless, Dr. Schlatt would start fidgeting with his mechanical hand, pulling restlessly at the nerveless fingers. After 5 minutes of tense pacing, a knock rang against the door. Dr. Schlatt froze, and tried his best not to grin.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Come in.

[The door opened to reveal Dr. Brotherhood, who looked slightly confused. He walked into the office, carefully closing the door behind him, and approached the sit director.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** You called for me?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Yes, I did.

[The site director walked to a black mini-fridge in the corner of his office, explaining as he went.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** There’s something in one of the utility closets I need, I was hoping you could help me find it. ( _ opens, and takes out a bottled coke _ ) Coke?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Uh, sure.

[Dr. Schlatt pops the lid off with his mechanical hand, and hands the open coke bottle to the researcher. He grabs his “I FUCKING HATE IT HERE” mug, taking a sip, and motions Dr. Brotherhood to follow him. The researcher, who just took a sip from the bottle, nods, and exits the office with the site director.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

  
  


**[Location: Hallway 13, Utility Closets, Site 47]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Brotherhood and Dr. Schlatt were walking side by side. The researcher’s coke bottle was almost empty, as Dr. Brotherhood had chugged most of it on the journey over. The site director was still taking occasional sips from his mug, but was barely finished with the liquid inside. Dr. Schlatt grunted as he lowered his mug, and turned to face Dr. Brotherhood.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** So, what’s Dr. Batchelor been up to recently?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Hm? What do you mean by that?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Well, I was just curious. He hasn’t really been going in to talk with SCP-225 at all, I was wondering if you knew why.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Oh, well, I know he had some trouble recently.

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ pause _ ) What kind of trouble?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** I don’t know, he was hellbent on not telling me. ( _ chuckles lightly _ ) It’s kind of pants, to be honest.

**Dr. Schlatt:** Let me get this straight, he won’t even tell his best friend about the trouble he’s ran into recently? Jeez, that’s just shitty.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ shrugs _ ) I’m sure he has his reasons.

**Dr. Schlatt:** ( _ pause _ ) Yes, I’m sure he does…

[The two approach Utility Closet 56, and stop as Dr. Schlatt pulls out a small key. He unlocks the door, and walks inside, Dr. Brotherhood hot on his heels.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

  
  


**[Location: Utility Closet 56]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Schlatt enters the utility closet, and sets his mug on a cluttered rack. Dr. Brotherhood eyes a trash can in the corner, and throws the empty coke bottle in it. The site director pulls on a hanging chain from the ceiling, a dim light bulb turning on. He sighed.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Jesus, I should work on getting better lights installed in these closets.

[Dr. Brotherhood laughs, and leans against a rack.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** So, what are we looking for?

**Dr. Schlatt:** Old files on SCP-207. You know, the ones documented before it was transferred over here. 

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Why do you need those?

**Dr. Schlatt:** I don’t, I just want to get them to that Karl kid. 

[Dr. Brotherhood nodded in understanding, and started digging through the multiple binders shoved on the racks. Dr. Schlatt eyed Dr. Brotherhood carefully before he started searching. The two looked through the binders in silence, until Dr. Brotherhood spoke up again.]

**Dr. Brotherhood:** So, when’s Dr. Shea coming back?

[Dr. Schlatt stiffened.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** What?

**Dr. Brotherhood:** Well, you said she’d be out for a week or two. It’s been 3 weeks since she’s gone off, I was just wondering when she’d come back.

[Dr. Schlatt exhaled softly, and started laughing. He stood up, and approached the door. Dr. Brotherhood didn’t see this, and continued to look through binders.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** You worried me for a second. Don’t worry about when she’s coming back, you’ll be joining her soon anyway.

**Dr. Brotherhood:** ( _ confused _ ) What do you mean by that? ( _ pause _ ) Dr. Schlatt?

[Dr. Brotherhood turned to face the door just in time to hear it lock from the outside.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

  
  


**[Location: Hallway 13, Utility Closets, Site 47]**

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[Dr. Schlatt closed the door to the utility closet, locking it with a spare key. He knew that the person on the other side wouldn’t be able to get it open, as he didn’t have a key to unlock it from either side. This was something only the site director has access to. He shoved the key in his pocket, and moved to check his watch.]

**Dr. Schlatt:** Alright, let’s see...set timer for...48 hours...

[Dr. Schlatt grinned an evil grin, and walked away from the closet whistling a happy tune.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.scpwiki.com/scp-207 
> 
> :)
> 
> Kaibutsu by YOASABI  
> Gurenge by LISA  
> Puma by TXT


	76. CCTV Footage 32: D-Class Cell Block 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 3 D-Boys are called for testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY REMEMBER THAT ROSE THING I WROTE IN FOR FINN??? YEAH I DELETED THAT. SORRY

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

  
  


[The 5 D-Boys sit peacefully in the cell, each doing their own thing. They had all just finished their breakfast, and were waiting for their usual callings. Riley sat in a dark corner, his knees huddled against his chest. Tommy was bouncing the stolen tennis ball against the wall, trying to be mindful of Wilbur. The brunet was busy reading through his weeks-old songs, making marks on the paper every so often. Darryl was fiddling with a diamond necklace around his neck, lost in thought as he sat on his cot. Alexis was pacing on the walls, also lost in thought. Tommy stopped throwing the ball, and turned to face Riley.]

**Tommy:** Are you okay, Riley?

[The taller, blond teenager jumped at the sound of Tommy’s voice, and looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were sunken, like he hadn’t gotten any sleep in days.]

**Riley:** I’m fine, Tommy. Thanks for the concern.

[Tommy nodded quickly, and looked away as fast as he could. Riley grimaced at the younger’s reaction, but nonetheless understood. He sighed, and buried his head in his arms. Darryl gave the teenager a sad look, but didn’t move to comfort him. Alexis stopped pacing, and looked around at all of his fellow D-Boys.]

**Alexis:** This fucking sucks.

**Darryl:** ( _mutters_ ) Language. 

**Tommy:** True! Do you think if Joseph was still here, he’d lighten the mood?

**Alexis:** ( _shrugs_ ) Probably. Really, it’s Wilbur who’s the comedian.

[Wilbur, who wasn’t paying attention, stiffened as he looked up.]

**Wilbur:** Huh?

**Tommy:** Oh, nothing. We were just talking about how much we miss the old edition of the mutation song.

[Riley and Darryl’s’ heads immediately perk up in alarm.]

**Darryl:** Do _not_ get him started. 

[Wilbur gave Darryl a wicked grin, and moved to grab his guitar. Riley suddenly bolted up, and sprinted towards the instrument. He reaches it before the Brit, and throws it at Darryl. The former researcher catches it midair, still surprised by Riley’s sudden movement. Wilbur paused, and turned to face Tommy. The two gave each other short nods, and started closing in on Darryl. Alexis, having watched this go down on the ceiling, motioned to the former researcher.]

**Alexis:** Hey, Halo! Throw it over here!

[Darryl’s head immediately snapped up in the Mexican convict’s direction, and he didn’t hesitate in throwing the guitar into the air. Alexis caught it, and let out a loud victory cheer. Riley and Darryl cheered with him, while Wilbur and Tommy collectively groaned. Out of all the cheers, Riley’s died out the quickest. The mutating teenager quickly collapsed against the nearest wall from exhaustion. The former researcher stood up in alarm, and rushed to his side.]

**Darryl:** Oh my gosh, Riley! 

[Riley swatted Darryl away, trying to act nonchalant.]

**Riley:** I’m fine, I’m just...tired.

**Wilbur:** ( _appearing at Riley’s side_ ) Well, then get some bloody sleep!

**Riley:** I...I can’t.

**Darryl:** Why not?

**Riley:** I-

[The beeping alarm rang out in the cell, and Darryl muttered censored swears under his breath. Riley grimaced at the sudden sound, causing Wilbur to give him a worried look. Tommy and Alexis exchanged uncertain glances as the large, metal door opened. There stood Finn, a facility guard from SCP-225’s containment area, and Dr. Kelly Fitzsimmons. Darryl glared at the researcher, who just waved menacingly. She looked over at Riley, who groaned as he met her gaze.]

**Dr. Fitzsimmons:** D-472374816, come with me. 

[Riley slowly stood up with the assistance of Darryl and Wilbur, and slowly made his way over to the female researcher. The two soon disappeared down the hall. The facility guard from SCP-225’s containment area motioned Wilbur to follow him. The Brit sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.]

**Wilbur:** Give me back my guitar, you bastard.

[Alexis dropped the guitar into Wilbur’s arms, and the D-Boy joined the guard on the other side of the door. The pair disappeared down the hall, leaving Finn to be the only one in the hallway. The facility guard smiled softly, and motioned for Tommy to follow him. The blond teenager didn’t hesitate in joining him on the other side of the door, and the two disappeared down the hall.]

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys guys guys we’re almost done with act 2  
> ALSO i published two new works! one is a completely original work in which it’s just short, funny drabbles i come up with. the other is that ff idea that i talked about a while back, it’s called “Being, Stuck In An Endless Vortex Of Time”. the pilot chapter is indeed posted, hope you enjoy it! that is, if you decide to read it.
> 
> NICOTINE by Suspect208(omg i love this song sm)  
> Touch-Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon  
> Eighth Wonder by Lemon Demon  
> Natural by Imagine Dragons  
> Moses from Singin’ In The Rain(yall this fits skeppy and darryl’s’ dynamic before the 719 incident too well)


	77. CCTV Footage 33: SCP-1028’s Containment Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone retrieves SCP-1028

**[Start of CCTV Recording]**

[SCP-1028’s fingers twitched under the weight of his chains. His hair had gotten even longer, now growing beyond his legs, and out on the floor. His eyes were closed, suggesting that he was sleeping. He swayed every once in a while, but never fell over.]

[In the viewing room, Dr. LaPlume was overseeing SCP-1028. He crossed his arms as he watched the SCP, a curious light in his eyes. A door opened, and the researcher snapped his head in the direction of the door. A more low-level researcher walked in with files in her arms, her name being Dr. Lauren Weber.]

**Dr. Weber:** Hey, I finally got a- oh. Where’s Dr. Ahmed?

**Dr. LaPlume:** Fucking around in his office. ( _motions to the files_ ) Are those about the language incident?

**Dr. Weber:** Yeah, they are. I’m afraid we came up short again. It seems like absolutely no one has ever heard it. 

**Dr. LaPlume:** So, we still don’t know what it said?

**Dr. Weber:** Pretty much, yeah. And I doubt we’ll be able to decode it anytime soon. 

[Dr. LaPlume grimaced, and turned his gaze back to SCP-1028. Dr. Weber threw the files on a cluttered table, and walked to his side. The two watched the pig-human hybrid in silence, until they heard a loud crash outside the viewing room. Dr. Weber turned to face the door, and slowly approached it. She opened the door, and was immediately greeted to a large sword impaling her stomach. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, causing Dr. LaPlume to immediately look in her direction. He watched in horror as Dr. Weber’s body was mercilessly thrown against the wall.]

**Dr. LaPlume:** What the living fuck!

[The figure almost looked normal, if it wasn’t for the fact that he looked like he came from the 1920s. His long, blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, and any other notable features were covered by the large, wool coat he had on. Dr. LaPlume stumbled back as the person slowly approached him with the sword in hand.]

**Dr. LaPlume:** What the _hell_ are you?!

[The person grinned as he raised the sword. He plunged it into Dr. LaPlume’s chest, a shocked expression overtaking his face. The killer leaned forward until the researcher was the only person in earshot.]

**Person:** I’m the worst thing to happen to humanity since Gavrilo Princip.

[The person pulled the sword out of Dr. LaPlume, the corpse of the former researcher falling to the ground. The murderer looked down at the control panel, and grimaced.]

**Person:** ( _muttering_ ) Fucking humans, and their new fucking technology. Fuck it, I’m taking the window. 

[The person jumped onto the control panel, and shucked his sword through the glass. He muttered some words in an unidentifiable language, and the glass immediately shattered. The person jumped into the containment cell, seemingly unharmed from the 15 foot drop. He turned to face SCP-1028, a hurt expression taking over his face.]

**Person:** Oh, my filipulus, no…

[He ran to SCP-1028, crouching to his level. He gripped it’s shoulders, carefully shaking it awake. SCP-1028 groaned as his eyes opened.]

**SCP-1028:** ( _mumbling_ ) Heh? Philza?

**Person:** I’m here, Techno, I’m here. ( _scolding_ ) Don’t cut off our communication like that! I thought they killed you!

**SCP-1028:** ( _mumbling_ ) It’s not like I did that on purpose. The diamond bastard had them knock me out. 

[The person gritted his teeth in rage.]

**Person:** I’m going to kill that cunt!

**SCP-1028:** Philza, calm down.

**Person:** ( _shouting_ ) He’s going to wish he never met the likes of-

**SCP-1028;** Phil! Just calm down. You know can’t kill him while you’re emotionally charged. 

**Person:** ( _pause, sighs_ ) You’re right, I can’t. Jesus, Techno, I’m so so sorry this happened to you. And so is Charlie. ( _chuckles_ ) Fucking Christ, he wouldn’t stop apologizing for months.

**SCP-1028:** ( _grunts_ ) Well, his slimy ass better have been worth it. I killed an entire town looking for him.

**Person:** Yes, I know you did. I’m so sorry it led to all of this, my filipulus.

**SCP-1028:** ( _flustered_ ) Ugh, don’t call me that, Philza.

[The person laughs, and stands up. He raises his sword, and strikes one of the several chains. Having lodged the weapon into the chain, he mutters a few words in the same unidentifiable language. The chains shatter, successfully freeing SCP-1028. The human-pig hybrid stands up, wobbling a bit from months without using his legs. The person catches him, and helps him stand up straight.]

**Person:** Are you okay? Do I need to take you back home?

**SCP-1028:** I’ll be fine. Besides, we _need_ to stay.

**Person:** And why’s that?

**SCP-1028:** So I can strike down that diamond motherfucker with the force of a thousand men. 

**[End of CCTV Recording]**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE THE POWER!!!! anyways, guys, guess what. WE’VE REACHED THE END OF ACT 2 LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOO! anyway, now’s the time for character theme songs. enjoy :)
> 
> SCP-609 - Villain by K/DA  
> SCP-811 - Running With The Wolves by AURORA  
> SCP-108 - Run Boy Run by Woodkid  
> SCP-225 - Little Fang by Avery Tare’s Slasher Flicks  
> SCP-904 - Cabinet Man by Lemon Demon  
> SCP-1028 - Can’t Stop Me Now by The Score
> 
> Dr. Schlatt - Mr. Malum by The Dear Hunter  
> Dr. Maron - Stab You In The Heart by Green Day  
> Dr. Ahmed - Pork Soda by Glass Animals  
> Dr. Brotherhood - Arrow by half alive  
> Dr. Batchelor - Human by Rag’n’Bone  
> Dr. Davidson - The Pretender by Foo Fighters
> 
> Joseph - Here I Am Alive by Yellowcard  
> Alexis - Lazaretto by Jack White  
> Wilbur - Down With The Fallen by Starset  
> Riley - The Valley by The Oh Hellos  
> Darryl - Rät by Penelope Scott  
> Tommy - Second Child, Restless Child by The Oh Hellos
> 
> Clay Hawthorne - Monster by Starset  
> Dr. Shea - Choke by I DON’T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME  
> Philza - Me and the Devil by Soap&Skin  
> SCP-719 - Crash by Neovaii


	78. Hey Girl, Hey Girl, Don’t Lie To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which multiple events happen at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been thinking about starting a discord server for yall to talk about fics and for me to leave cryptic messages every time i get ready to upload a chapter. would y’all join it?

Toby was laying down on his small bed, a gloomy look on his face. He couldn’t help but think about Minx and what happened the last time he saw her. It left him with a sour feeling in his gut, which definitely didn’t help his endless imagination. Every time he closed his eyes, one possibility would play out in front of him. He didn’t even know where he was drawing inspiration from, which added frustration to the immense pile of negative emotions he was feeling. 

What he hated the most was that we wanted to take his anger, frustration, confusion, and sadness out on someone, but he only knew one way to do it. He didn’t want to use his ability on anyone. At least, anyone who didn’t deserve it. His mind suddenly raced back to the facility guard he gave the wounds on his lungs to, a deep sense of guilt welling up in his chest. It wasn’t the fact that he hurt someone, it was _who_ he ended up hurting. 

The door to the small, guarded room opened, and Toby sluggishly sat up. He forced his pessimistic feelings down, deep inside of gut, and put on a happy face when a blond teenager wearing an orange jumpsuit strutted inside the room.” Hey, Tommy. Any word from Minx,” Toby asked as the blond pulled up a vacant chair to the side of the bed.

“Not that I know of, but maybe Finn has heard something. OI FINN, ANY WORD FROM MINX,” Tommy shouted as the facility guard flopped into a chair by the door.” I can hear you just fine without you shouting in my ear, you gremlin. No, Minx has not sent anything from wherever she is,” Finn grumbled just loud enough for the two teenagers to hear. Tommy frowned as he turned to face his anomalous friend, who had already hung his head low in a sulking manner. 

“I’m sure she’s fine, Toby. She’ll be back in no time,” the blond suggested, trying to cheer up his friend. Toby leaned back against the wire bed frame, avoiding eye contact with the D-Boy. Tommy frowned, and leaned forward in his chair.” Dude, are you ok-,” he started before being interrupted.” What’s it like outside,” the anomalous teenager blurted out. Finn lifted his head, and watched the two minors carefully. 

Tommy gave Toby a look that simply translated to _Holy fuck, I wish you didn’t ask that_.” You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” the SCP said nonchalantly, trying his best to hide the regret in his voice. Tommy’s gaze fell to the floor as the memories of his life only months prior came flooding into his mind. Toby, upon realizing he severely struck a nerve, shifted uncomfortably in his bed.” Hey, dude, I’m sor-,” he started to apologize. 

“There’s a window that I pass everyday when I walk over here. It isn’t very large, and the view isn’t perfect either. All I can see is the grass, and endless trees beyond that fence. But every time I see it, I can’t help but want to jump through that window. It’s like a primal desire, y’know? I guess you don’t realize how much you need freedom until you’ve lost it. Jesus, I can’t imagine how it must feel for someone who’s been stuck in the fucking place longer than me,” Tommy explained, letting out an empty laugh towards the end. 

The cold containment cell fell into another deafening silence once again. Finn couldn’t help but feel unnerved by seeing this unprotected, sensitive side of Tommy. He was so used to the brash demeanor of the teenager that it was weird seeing him act like a normal teenager. Well, as normal as a traumatized, imprisoned teenager could be. The facility guard stood, and started to walk over to the juvenile to comfort him.

“ATTENTION ALL SITE PERSONNEL. SCP-1028 AND SCP-939 HAVE BROKEN CONTAINMENT. ALL PERSONNEL ARE HEAVILY ADVISED TO RETREAT TO THEIR DESIGNATED SAFE LOCATIONS UNTIL MTF EPSILON-11 ARRIVES ONSITE,” directed a voice on the site-wide intercom. Almost as if it was cue, a large banging sound is heard against the containment cell door. Finn bolted over to the kids, and was able to stand protectively in front of them just as the door flew off its hinges. 

A menacing, red, flesh-looking creature stepped inside the containment cell. Finn’s eyes widened upon recognizing the SCP from the countless tales he had heard about it. Out of all the anomalous beings he wanted to avoid, this one was top of the list. Finn heard Toby squirm in his bed, and mentally panicked. Thankfully, Dr. Maron had him covered.” Tommy, Toby, whatever you do, _don’t move_ ,” the researcher warned over the containment cell intercom. 

SCP-939 snapped it’s head in the direction of the speaker, which was positioned above the viewing room window. The creature roared, which sounded like a curdled scream of a human. The anomalous animal leapt onto the wall, crawling at the concrete as it made its way to the speaker. When it crawled against the window, it put too much pressure on the glass, which shattered against the creature’s weight. 

The anomalous animal yelped as it fell into the viewing room. Dr. Maron had his back up against the wall, his double-barrel shotgun in hand. He turned his head to face the door, but kept the creature in his field of view. He needed to get to the door as soon as possible, but if he moved, 939 would attack. The researcher gritted his teeth in frustration, and looked down at his shotgun. An idea sprouted in his mind, and although it’d be _incredibly_ risky, it was his only option. 

Dr. Maron cocked his shotgun, causing the creature to perk up in his direction. He fired a shot into the containment cell, successfully confusing 939. The researcher took this moment to run out of the viewing room. He stopped by the entrance to the containment cell, and motioned the three Brits cowering in a corner to follow him. Finn didn’t hesitate in following Dr. Maron. He stood up, grabbing Toby by the arm, and Tommy by the wrist. The three of them ran out of the cell just as the creature let out the bloodcurdling roar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I was all alone, we were young, you were like wine.”

Ryan opened his right eye as Wilbur started to aggressively strum his guitar rhythmically. He was sitting in his wheelchair, resting his head on the small desk pushed against the wall. Jellie was sleeping on the edge of the wooden desk, purring every couple of seconds.” Heady as the fog rolling in o’er the hillside,” the D-Boy sang. Ryan sighed, despite the content smile on his face. He sat up slowly, trying his best not to wake Jellie.

“Lovely as the song in the air as the wind blows,” Wilbur sang. Having noticed that Ryan was waking up, he ended the verse with his voice growing softer. Ryan stretched his arms, leaning back in his wheelchair as he did. Jellie opened her eyes for a split second, before closing them and adjusting her position. Wilbur watched the cat fondly before continuing on with the song.” Opiate as the cold of the frost on the windows,” he sang, softer than before.

Dr. Batchelor walked down the hallway whistling a happy tune. Despite the fact that he walked with a bounce in his step, he didn’t feel particularly happy. In fact, he felt incredibly worried. He hadn’t seen Oli at all over the course of his morning, which was incredibly uncharacteristic. Did he do something wrong? That was unlikely, there was nothing but good blood flowing through their bond. This, combined with the disappearance of Becca, made him panic about the mysterious whereabouts of his friend.

The researcher frowned, and skidded to a halt. He didn’t want to think of the possibilities, it was much too pessimistic.” No, we can't be having any of that,” Dr. Batchelor whispered to himself. He continued on through the hall, not bothering to whistle anymore. As he approached the containment cell, he could hear the muffled sound of a guitar through the somehow-thin, concrete walls.” Lo, the rose is gone from my eyes, so deceiving,” sang the muffled voice. 

Dr. Batchelor couldn’t help but smile. He always liked it when Wilbur sang, though he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he was good at it. But as the researcher approached the door, he found himself slowing down. There was something there. He didn’t know what, but he could feel it. The researcher’s brow furrowed in confusion. He almost decided to continue on to the containment cell, but a voice stopped him.” This is 225’s containment cell, is it not?”

“So, my little dove, I’m afraid I am leaving,” Wilbur sang softly. He started to strum the rest of the song, but stopped abruptly. Jellie jolted up, her piercing eyes staring at the containment cell door. Ryan cooed softly, and gently petted his cat’s pelt.” Is something bothering you, Jellie,” he whispered sweetly. The British D-Boy gave the SCP a confused look.” You don't feel that,” he asked, the music that once filled the cell going quiet.” Feel what,” Ryan questioned innocently. 

Before the D-Boy could answer, the door to the containment cell opened. Ryan, Wilbur, and Jellie all turned to face the open entrance. There stood a tall man with shaggy, brown hair, and a mysterious aura. Next to him stood Dr. Batchelor, who had a mix of awe and fear expressed on his face. Wilbur soon had a similar expression etched onto his face, and Jellie fell uncharacteristically silent. The only person who acted remotely normal was Ryan, who despite not being able to feel this mysterious aura, still gave the man a weird look.

The man’s gaze immediately fell onto SCP-225. It was then that everyone realized that his eyes seemed to be occupied by space, multiple star constellations aimlessly floating around. A curious look ignited in his eyes, confusing Ryan even more.” Huh,” the man said absentmindedly, obviously thinking of something else. Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a voice coming on the site-wide intercom.” ATTENTION ALL SITE PERSONNEL. SCP-1028 AND SCP-939 HAVE BROKEN CONTAINMENT. ALL PERSONNEL ARE HEAVILY ADVISED TO RETREAT TO THEIR DESIGNATED SAFE LOCATIONS UNTIL MTF EPSILON-11 ARRIVES ONSITE,” directed the voice. 

The man jumped slightly, like he just became aware of his surroundings.” Well then, I believe that’s my cue to leave,” the man said in an Irish accent. He turned to face Dr. Batchelor, who had an even more bewildered look on his face.” I thank you for helping me, Charles Batchelor. Now shall fate treat you better,” thanked the man as he bowed his head in thanks. Bright blue cracks appeared on him, breaking his form into small, blue pieces that disappeared as soon as they appeared, leaving an empty spot where the man once stood.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Schlatt grumbled as he poured a fresh pot of coffee into a paper cup. Dr. Davidson walked past him, giving the site director a weird look as he sat down at the small table in the break room. He was wearing a white pair of thickly-rimmed sunglasses, something he had only worn a few times before. Dr. Ahmed, who was resting his head on the tabe, jolted up when Dr. Davidson’s chair screeched as he sat down.” What happened to your mug,” asked Dr. Davidson, who didn’t bother acknowledging Dr. Ahmed.

“Lost it,” answered Dr. Schlatt, who was already disinterested in the conversation. Dr. Ahmed rubbed his diamond eyes, and gave the British researcher a weird look upon seeing the glasses.” Why do you wear sunglasses indoors? Are you a vampire or something,” he mumbled. Dr. Davidson shrugged, and pushed the sunglasses farther up his nose.” I don’t know, I just like it. Shouldn’t you be at 1028’s containment cell,” he pointed out. The diamond researcher laughed, and leaned back in his chair. 

“I told them that I was in my office, and not to bother me. I just need a break from that fuckin’ hooligan,” Dr. Ahmed explained, grinning from ear-to-ear. Dr. Schlatt finished filling up the cup, and grumbled as he sat down at the table.” That pig bitch is _not_ a hooligan. He’s a cunt, get it right,” Dr. Schlatt corrected. Dr. Ahmed laughed loudly, and Dr. Davidson just shook his head at the immature joke, despite a small smile on his face. 

Dr. Davidson turned to face the site director, the smile slowly falling on his face.” How are things with 811 going,” he asked as he crossed his arms. Dr. Schlatt shrugged, and took a sip from his paper cup.” It’s going. The two have mastered the technique of speaking so quietly that the mics don’t pick up the conversation, so I don’t know half of what they're saying,” the site director explained, frustration clear in his voice. Dr. Ahmed chuckled lightly.” God, I hate it when they do that,” he muttered.

“What about you, Dr. Davidson? How’s research going on 609,” Dr. Schlatt asked, half-interested. Dr. Davidson hummed thoughtfully as he came up with an answer.” It’s going, I guess. I was thinking about doing more research into Clay’s personal life before coming across-,” the British researcher started.” Clay? Who’s Clay,” the site director interrupted. Dr. Davidson’s face flushed from embarrassment.” I- uh, I meant SCP-609-1,” he quickly corrected, avoiding eye contact with the site director. Dr. Schlatt nodded slowly, and took a sip from his paper cup. 

Dr. Ahmed yawned lightly, and moved to stare up at the ceiling. The break room went silent, the awkward energy welling up inside. It got to the point that Dr. Davidson couldn’t handle it anymore. The British researcher stood up, adjusting his lab coat as he did.” I’m going to go check on 609,” he muttered. Dr. Schlatt didn’t acknowledge this, and only took another sip from his cup. Dr. Ahmed watched as Dr. Davidson walked towards the door, only to stop just as he placed his hand on the knob.” ATTENTION ALL SITE PERSONNEL. SCP-1028 AND SCP-939 HAVE BROKEN CONTAINMENT. ALL PERSONNEL ARE HEAVILY ADVISED TO RETREAT TO THEIR DESIGNATED SAFE LOCATIONS UNTIL MTF EPSILON-11 ARRIVES ONSITE,” directed a voice on the site-wide intercom.

Dr. Ahmed bolted out of his chair, and ran towards the door. He pushed Dr. Davidson to the site, and sprinted out of the break room towards the Heavy Containment Zone. Dr. Davidson gave Dr. Schlatt a worried look before he too sprinted out of the break room. The site director sighed, and stood up. He poured the rest of his drink into the sink as he passed it, and nonchalantly left the break room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m bored. Are you bored, Darryl?”

Darryl rolled his eyes, and groaned in response to Alex.” Alex, this is the tenth time you’ve asked me that. Can’t you give it a rest,” he grumbled. Alex, who was busy pacing on the ceiling, snickered, and detached himself from the concrete. He safely fell onto one of the cots, but immediately screamed in pain. Darryl gave him an alarmed look, immediately sitting up on his cot.” I swear, Alex, if you have some possession thing going on as well,” Darryl hissed as he ran over to the Mexican convict’s side.

“No, I’m fine. It’s just that I landed on this pillow, and I think there’s something _in_ it,” he explained, gritting his teeth at the sharp pain. He rubbed the back of his head, and looked down to see who’s cot he was currently laying on. It was Riley’s. Darryl fished his hand under the pillow, and quickly pulled out a small box. It was bronze with silver accents with the initials R.F. etched into the top.

Darryl’s hands started to shake. He sat down next to Alex, who gave the disgraced researcher a concerned look. Darryl felt a lump gather in his throat, which he tried his best to push down. Slowly, he pulled open the box, and was immediately greeted by a small etching in the inside of the lid. _City of the damned, lost children with dirty faces today, no one really seems to care_. Darryl let out an empty laugh, and couldn’t help but remember the first time he listened to that song.

_“Ay, Darryl! Have you ever listened to the American Idiot album by Green Day?”_

_“Maybe when I was younger. Why?”_

_“Why?! It’s my favorite album ever! Well, besides Spirit Phone by Lemon Demon. That one’s a close second. But still! I practically grew up with it, you just have to listen to it.”_

_“I- sure?”_

Darryl laughed lightly at the fond memory. He looked into the box, and found a small note inside. He placed the box on a vacant spot next to him, but pulled out the folded piece of paper. He slowly unfolded it, Alex reading over his shoulder. He sighed, mentally preparing himself for what it might say.

_To my beloved son,_

Darryl immediately folded up the paper, and shoved it back into the box.” Hey, what’d you do that for? I just started reading it,” Alex complained. Darryl snapped the lid shut, but held onto the little box.” It wasn’t for us to see, Alex. Let’s just leave it alone for now,” Darryl explained through gritted teeth. The Mexican convict opened his mouth to respond, but ultimately decided against it.

The loud alarm blared in the containment cell, scaring both of the D-Boys. The door opened to reveal an unfamiliar facility guard, who looked very uncomfortable. He sighed upon seeing the two D-Boys, saying “ D-449871461, you’re needed for testing.” Alex moved to get up, but paused upon seeing the facility guard’s current state.” Dude, are you okay,” he asked slowly.

“What the fuck do you think you’re asking me? Just come on, and let’s get this-,” the man snapped before falling to the ground. Alex ran to the guard’s side, Darryl soon joining him with the box in hand. Just as the disgraced researcher was moving to check the man’s pulse, someone came on the site-wide intercom.” ATTENTION ALL SITE PERSONNEL. SCP-1028 AND SCP-939 HAVE BROKEN CONTAINMENT. ALL PERSONNEL ARE HEAVILY ADVISED TO RETREAT TO THEIR DESIGNATED SAFE LOCATIONS UNTIL MTF EPSILON-11 ARRIVES ONSITE.”

Darryl and Alex looked at each other. Darryl, having been familiar with both of those SCPs, gulped nervously. Alex, who was only familiar with one, albeit not a not, felt a shiver go down his spine.” What should we do, Halo,” the Mexican convict asked. The disgraced researcher looked down at the heart attack-suffering facility guard, and into the hallway. No one else was there. He turned back to face Alex, a bold look etched into his face.” We make a run for it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.scpwiki.com/scp-939
> 
> i HIGHLY recommend you read that file. this all happened at the same time btw. also, holy SHIT sunmi snatched my wig with tail. i can’t even, she’s just too perfect  
> also, if you haven’t checked out Beings, Stuck In An Endless Vortex Of Time, you should. it’s one of the best things I’ve ever written, in my opinion. you dont have to tho. just a recommendation 
> 
> TAIL by SUNMI  
> Butch 4 Butch by Rio Romeo


	79. I MADE A DISCORD SERVER

LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOO! Anyways, let me explain.

The main purpose of this server is for you and me to socialize! I want to get to know my audience better, and see your reactions to the chapters I put out in real time. This server isn’t just for Omnisciently Horrid, it’s also for all the other fics I’ve published. Hope y’all have fun, if you decide to join, and keep a look out for cryptic messages about updates n shit. The name of the server is _The Sea Bed’s Rival_ , and you may be confused by that. It’s because the theme of the server is a pirate theme! That’s the name of our ship, because it shall never sink. Anyways, here’s the link.

https://discord.gg/eTSDfVvQ


	80. Tell Me Where Did You Sleep Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which multiple Personnel set out on their journeys

Darryl sped through the hallways, Alex hot on his heels. The disgraced researcher would stop every time the two came to a corner, and slowly checked to see if there were any guards. When the coast was clear, the two would continue on their journey. When there were guards patrolling the corner, the two would back track, and go another way. This, combined with the fact that Darryl hadn’t had this much freedom in halls in almost a year, made it hard for the D-Boys to navigate. 

“Are you sure you know where you're going,” questioned Alex. Darryl didn’t bother to look back.” I used to work here, Alex. Of course I know where I’m going,” snapped the disgraced researcher. Alex, having realized that Darryl seemed to be a little more sensitive than usual, decided not to say anything more. The two continued down a hall, rounding corner after corner. The duo had continued on like this for what seemed like forever, until Darryl came to a screeching halt. 

“What is it, Darryl,” Alex asked.” Look at where we are,” the disgraced researcher said, his voice significantly lower than before. The Mexican convict followed his fellow D-Boy’s gaze, his eyes widening upon realizing where they were. In front of them were two elevators, along with a sign saying what was on each level.” So, we’re on Floor 1, directly above us is Floor 2. Below us is Floor A, and below that is Floor B, where-,” Alex read off of the board.” Heavy Containment Zone is on Floor B,” Darryl finished. 

“Joseph’s in HCZ,” pointed out the Mexican convict. Darryl nodded slowly.” So is Riley,” the disgraced researcher added. The two looked at each other, uneasiness in both of their eyes. After a few moments of thinking, Darryl proposed a plan.” I go get Riley, and you get-,” suggested the disgraced researcher before being interrupted.” Joseph. Yeah, I figured you’d say something like that,” grumbled the Mexican convict. Darryl sighed, and slowly approached one of the two elevators. Alex pulled his beanie further over his hair, and walked to the other elevator. 

Darryl looked at his fellow D-Boy, determination in his eyes.” We meet up back here, okay,” proposed the disgraced researcher. The Mexican convict avoided his gaze, but nodded his head in understanding. The two pressed the buttons calling the elevators, which soon dinged. The D-Boys walked into their respective elevators, and descended down into the Heavy Containment Zone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Maron aggressively pulled open a random door, and ushered the three people tailing him inside. Once they all entered, he himself ran inside the room. He slammed it shut behind him, and snapped his head in Finn’s direction.” Find whatever you can, and use it to board up the door,” he ordered. The facility guard nodded, and assessed the room. They seemed to have stumbled into some extra storage room, so there were tables and chairs galore. Finn started pushing one of the dusty desks in front of the door as Dr. Maron started grabbing chairs. Tommy eventually joined in, occasionally helping the two with lifting heavier objects. 

Toby leaned against a wall, and slowly slid into a sitting position. He could feel his heart racing, the blood pounding in his ears. He didn’t even notice how hard he was squeezing the cloth of his trousers until someone put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Toby looked up to see Dr. Maron, who despite his calm demeanor, still had the traces of panic in his eyes.” What was that,” the anomalous teenager asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Dr. Maron turned to face Finn, who had just placed a chair on top of a stack of tables. The facility guard looked down at Toby, and back up at Dr. Maron.” What are you looking at me for,” he asked, oblivious to any of the researcher’s implications. 

Dr. Maron rolled his eyes in annoyance.” Can you explain it to him for me,” the researcher offered. Finn gave the shorter man a bewildered look.” I’M JUST A FACILITY GUARD, WHY DO YOU WANT  _ ME  _ TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING YOU’RE MORE FAMILIAR WITH,” shouted Finn. Dr. Maron waved his hands defensively.” Will you shut up?! It’ll hear us if you keep screaming like that,” he snapped. Upon realizing that the researcher was correct, he huffed in frustration, and leaned against the stacked furniture.” I want you to explain it because if I do, I would go into too much detail,” the researcher explained.

The two site faculty stared at each other, before Finn sighed, and looked down at Toby.” That thing we just ran into was SCP-939. It’s a purely carnivorous creature with enough jaw power to snap your spine like it was a pretzel stick. Uh, it’s breath contains something that qualifies as a Class C Amnestic-,” listed Finn before being interrupted.”  _ Was  _ a Class C Amnestic. 05 revoked it of that status a while ago,” corrected Dr. Maron. Finn gave the researcher an annoyed look before continuing on.” Yeah, sure, whatever. There’s something else that you should know. It has the ability to-,” explained the facility guard before being cut off.

A loud banging sound is heard against the door, accompanied by the screams of a young man.” HELP ME! PLEASE, WHOEVER IS IN THERE, HELP ME! IT’S COMING, OH GOD, PLEASE,” screamed the person beyond the door. Tommy, who was leaning against a wall close to the door, jumped up. Finn silently moved to a corner farther into the room, Tommy quickly running to his side. Dr. Maron gripped his shotgun, ready to fire at the door if someone, or something, broke through. The facility guard turned to face the researcher.” What should we do,” he asked quietly.” We keep it out there,” Dr. Maron responded with little hesitation. 

Tommy gave the man a shocked look.” You’re just going to leave them out there to die,” the blond teenager asked. Dr. Maron whipped his head in the direction of the boy, and shh-ed him. Tommy, while taken aback by this, shut his mouth. The screaming and banging continued until whoever outside the room let out a blood curdling scream. The same roar heard from earlier erupted, shaking the walls of the storage room. A loud crunch is heard, and Toby shut his eyes, trying to block out the sounds.

After a tense few minutes, the sounds outside fade away.” Nice going, Maron. You just got one of my coworkers killed,” Finn grumbled. Dr. Maron sighed, and mentally headbutted himself.” I don’t need your sass, Finn,” snapped the researcher. Toby slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at the researcher.” What do we do,” he asked slowly. The researcher looked down at the boy, then to Finn, and then to Tommy. He sighed, and cocked his shotgun.” We leave this godforsaken place,” he stated firmly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Davidson rounded the corner, and sprinted towards a door. He threw it open, bolting inside the viewing room. He ran over to the large, glass window, and was relieved to see that SCP-609-1 was still contained. The researcher sighed, and leaned against the nearest wall. At least he could leave to the safe room he was assigned to without worry of SCP-609-1 breaching.  _ Without worry of Clay escaping _ .

Dr. Davidson froze, his gaze slowly shifting back into the containment cell. The figure sat there idly, like it- no,  _ he  _ was waiting for something. The researcher let out a shuddered breath, his fear of the possessive SCP showing. But he knew that it wasn't just the SCP. Buried between the bloodlust and power complex was a man. No one special, just a normal human being. Dr. Davidson bit his bottom lip, and contemplated the possibilities of this decision. Just the fact that he was considering this would get him fired.

  
  


What would the serious consequences be? Well, there was the  _ very  _ possible fact that 609 would kill him. There was also the fact that the Foundation would find out, and send an MTF Squad to kill him. That alone scared the researcher. But for some reason, the more he thought about it, the more bold he became. This was the right decision, he was sure of it. If there's anything the Dr. Noveschosch from the archived files had taught him, it was that not everything deserved to be contained. Dr. Davidson inhaled slowly. If he really was going to do this, it was now or never. 

The British researcher adjusted his sunglasses, and walked out of the viewing room with confidence in his stride. He rounded a corner, and pressed his badge to the badge sensor. The door to the containment cell opened, and SCP-609-1 lifted their head.” Is there a reason why you’re here, Jienef,” they asked slowly. Dr. Davidson gulped, but put on an unphased look.” I’ve been thinking, and I’ve come to the conclusion that  _ Clay  _ doesn’t belong here,” the researcher explained. 

SCP-609-1 let out a cold, menacing laugh.” Really? And why’s that,” they questioned.” Is it because he’s just a kid? Or that you think he’s innocent?” Dr. Davidson squirmed ever so slightly. He hated the tone in their voice, it made him want to run to the farthest away corner. But still, he prevailed.” This is the only time I’m offering this, so it’s either you come with me, or you stay here,” stated the researcher, his voice firmer than before. 

The SCP sat on the floor silently, seemingly contemplating the decision offered to him. Slowly, SCP-609-1 stood, and joined Dr. Davidson outside of the containment cell.” Are you sure you’re okay with this,” they asked, slight amusement in their voice.” As sure as a man can be,” Dr. Davidson answered. The containment cell door closed, leaving an empty, concrete husk of a room behind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bloody hell, what the fuck was that,” asked a very confused Wilbur. Jellie let out a low growl as she stared at the spot where the man once stood. Ryan gently ran his fingers through her fur, effectively calming the cat down. Dr. Batchelor looked over at the empty space next to him.” What did he want, Grian,” asked SCP-225. The researcher’s eyes momentarily widened, like he had just realized there were other people in the vicinity.” He asked me about what your ‘ability’ was,” reported Dr. Batchelor. Ryan’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What ability,” the SCP asked, mostly talking to himself.” I honestly don’t know. I told him that I didn’t know, and he just stared at me. Jeez, those eyes creeped me out,” explained the British researcher. Wilbur shuddered once he started thinking about the man’s eyes again.” I’d rather forget that I ever saw them,” he mumbled to himself. The containment cell went quiet for a few moments, until Dr. Batchelor suddenly realized what had just been announced.” 1028 and 939...Holy hell, we’re in for one heck of a ride. At least 904 didn’t breach containment, though it doesn’t seem like he’s, er, in the right mindset,” the researcher said softly. 

“904? Is that,” Ryan started to ask, but trailed ff at the end of the question. Dr. Batchelor’s eyes widened once he realized what he said in his subconscious state.” Oh, Scar, I’m so sorry! I forgot you were here, and I just- wait, you don’t know what went down a month ago,” the researcher apologized. SCP-225 looked at him with a suspicious glint in his eyes, slowly shaking his head.” Wow, I thought Wilbur would have blabbered to you about it,” Dr. Batchelor stated subconsciously. 

Wilbur gave the researcher an offended look.” Hey! I’m right here,” the D-Boy pointed out. Dr. Batchelor muttered his apology, and turned to face Ryan again.” Mumbo Jumbo fixed him. I don’t know how, because he won’t tell me, but he got him into his...normal state, I guess? I’m not familiar with the specifics,” he explained. A proud look crept onto SCP-225’s face.” I knew he was smart enough to figure it out,” he said confidently.” Can I go see him?”

“We’re in the middle of a fucking containment breach, Scar,” Wilbur reminded, bewilderment on his face.” Yeah, and your friend’s down in the Heavy Containment Zone,” Dr. Batchelor added.” That may be so, but he’s my friend. If he really is himself again, I want to see him,” defended Ryan.”  _ Please _ . Just let me see him this one time.” Dr. Bachelor looked between Wilbur, Jellie, and Ryan, contemplating this decision. He sighed in defeat, and motioned SCP-225 to follow him. Wilbur stood up in alarm.

“You’re just going to let him go,” he asked, completely shocked. Jellie jumped down from the table, and into Ryan’s lap.” Well, you’re coming with us. Besides, you already know about this,” reasoned the researcher. Wilbur opened his mouth to respond, but eventually decided against it. He grumbled out of pure defeat, and took his place behind SCP-225’s wheelchair. Together, the 4 beings left the containment cell against everyone’s best wishes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was very lost. He was so lost that he didn’t even know where he had come from. He hadn’t come across Darryl at all since the two reached the Heavy Containment Zone, effectively making the situation worse. Hell, he could barely remember what the SCP he was looking for was. He had grown so accustomed to calling it “Fundy” that he could barely remember what the number was. 

The Mexican D-Boy continued down the hall until he reached an end. He started to turn right, but stopped upon seeing the corpse of a guard. Alex froze, staring at the person’s body. He slowly turned to the left, and gasped when he saw even more bodies. Even when he had claimed the lives of 3 demons-in-human-skin, he had hated seeing their lifeless bodies plummet to the floor. Alex shuddered, ready to go the way he came, but stopped upon seeing a door. 

The D-Boy slowly approached the door, reading over the identification sheet next to the door.  _ SCP-811-A, Euclid. Entities consist of SCP-811-A, a red fox with human eyes, and SCP-811-B, former Class-D Personnel convict Joseph Garrett _ . Alex couldn’t help but grin.” Bingo,” he muttered cheerfully. Then he remembered he had no way of getting inside. The D-Boy looked around, his eyes quickly falling on the nearest body. Having realized what he had to do, he grimaced. 

Alex crouched next to the body, and carefully removed the facility guard’s badge. He gagged upon seeing the fresh blood painted onto it, and got away from the body as soon as possible. He placed the bloody badge against the containment cell door’s ensor, and left it there so the door didn’t lock him in. He inhaled deeply, and stepped into the containment cell. What he saw next surprised him. 

SCP-811-B was resting against a wall, still wearing his D-Boy uniform. SCP-811-A was sleeping soundly in his lap, his ears twitching periodically. Upon hearing the containment cell’s door open, it’s eyes snapped open. He stared over in Alex’s direction, effectively scaring the D-Boy into freezing in the doorway.” Look, dude, I’m just here for Joseph,” explained the Mexican convict.” Why,” snapped SCP-881-A.” So I can get him out of here,” carefully answered the D-Boy.

The fox snarled, and jumped out of Joseph’s lap. His form shimmered, changing into a large bengal tiger. Alex stumbled back just as SCP-811-B started to stir in his sleep.” What’s happening, Floris,” he mumbled as his eyes started to open.” Dude, you need to call off Fundy. I think he wants to kill me,” stated the Mexican D-Boy, not moving his gaze away from the tiger. The former D-Boy stiffened, and looked over in Alex’s direction.” What are you bloody doing here,” he asked, absolutely bewildered. 

“He said he’s here to get you out of here,” snarled Floris, his claws slowly extending out of his paws. Joseph looked between his two friends, utterly confused.” What the hell is going on, Alex,” asked SCP-811-B, his gaze settling on his D-Boy friend.” What the hell is going on?! THERE IS A CONTAINMENT BREACH GOING DOWN RIGHT NOW, STAMPY,” shouted the Mexican convict. Joseph lifted his hands in surrender.” Jeez, sorry that I’m a heavy sleeper,” he quickly apologized.” Did you really come down here for me?”

“Yes, and Darryl’s out looking for Riley. Come on, we’re getting out of here,” Alex confirmed. Joseph stood up, causing SCP-811-A to give him a surprised look.” You’re leaving with him?! Just like that,” questioned the tiger, shock lacing his voice.” Well, he was the one I was telling you about. The one that gave you the nickname,” explained SCP-811-B. The tiger’s eyes widened, and he turned his head to face the Mexican convict.” You’re the one that calls me Fundy,” it asked slowly.” Yeah, that’s me. Now, are you coming or not,” confirmed Alex, directing the last part towards Joseph.

“Only if Floris is coming with us,” the former D-Boy responded immediately.” Why do you want fucking  _ Fundy  _ to come with us? He’s a goddamn SCP,” pointed out Alex.” Because he’s the same species as half of me! And in case you didn’t notice, I’m an SCP too,” Joseph pointed out. The Mexican convict looked at SCP-811-B, then to the tiger. He sighed in defeat, and looked back at Joseph while grumbling,” Fucking fine, he cancome with us. Let’s just get the hell outta here before something kills us.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Ahmed heard the glass crunch beneath his feet as he stepped further into the viewing room. He looked down at the slumped-over body of Dr. Lauren Weber, grimacing at the sight. It wasn’t until he saw the body of his fellow higher-class researcher Dr. Maxwell LaPlume that felt his stomach twist. If only he had eaten anything within the last month, then maybe he would’ve puked at the sight. 

The diamond researcher looked up from Dr. LaPlume’s crippled body, and into the empty containment cell. The chains were shattered just like the glass, leaving Dr. Ahmed to wonder what the hell caused this destruction. He leaned against the broken control panel, and tried running a hand through his hair. Only the tips of his brown locks moved willingly with his hand, as his roots have converted to the cursed gemstone, just like the rest of his body. 

He decided that he needed to go into the actual containment cell, and assess the damage himself. So he walked out of the viewing, keeping his gaze high to avoid looking at the corpses of his coworkers, and walked down to the door to the containment cell. Just as he was going to swipe his card against the door, but stopped when he heard someone coming down the hall.” My lord, did they change 1127’s containment cell after I got demoted? I don’t remember it being this hard to find,” complained the voice.

The person eventually rounded a corner, but stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing Dr. Ahmed. The diamond researcher instinctively reached for his polished cinnabar necklace as he stared at the person.” Hello, Zak,” greeted the individual. Dr. Ahmed tightened his grip around his necklace, and gulped.” Hey, Darryl,” greeted the researcher, his voice shaking,

“I see the Foundation’s been treating you well,” the D-Boy commented. Dr. Ahmed gave him a confused look before realizing he was talking about his mutation.” Oh, this? Yeah, well, all the mutations from Expedition Delta have been proven to be irreversible, so it’s not like they  _ can  _ help me,” explained the diamond researcher. He looks down to Darryl’s hands, and notices a small box in right hand.” What’s that?”

“Oh, this? Atticus made it for Riley. We’re cellmates, y’know. I’m just trying to return what’s rightfully his,” answered the disgraced researcher, his voice suspiciously light. Dr. Ahmed’s brow furrowed in confusion.” Cellmates? What do you mean,” he asked slowly. Darryl gave him a surprised look.” You mean you didn’t know where he was,” he questioned. The diamond researcher shook his head in response.” Jonathan sent an MTF Squad to ‘retrieve’ Riley the day after Atticus died, and because he ‘knew too much’, he was forced into the D-Boy position,” explained Darryl, an unsettling smile on his face.

“I- I didn’t know that. I thought some relative adopted him or something,” muttered Dr. Ahmed. The hallway went quiet for a few seconds before Darryl erupted in a crazed laughter.” Atticus didn’t have any siblings! And after his wife died in childbirth, her family basically went incognito! He told us this, remember,” pointed out the disgraced researcher with an accusatory tone. The diamond researcher’s eyes widened upon seeing the increasingly unhinged state of his friend.” What the hell happened to you,” he muttered, mostly talking to himself. Darryl’s laughter died as his mouth moved to form a frown.” You happened, Zak. You’re the one that sold me out,” reminded the D-Boy.

Dr. Ahmed took an angry step forward.” I was just trying to help you! You came up with this  _ suicide  _ equivalent of a mission, and I didn’t know what to do! I thought that by telling Jonathan, he would help you,” defended the researcher.” And look at how that turned out,” said Darryl, his voice dropping an octave. Dr. Ahmed stiffened, and froze where he stood. Darryl sighed, and slowly started walking towards his betrayer.”  _ Alistair  _ was innocent. He didn’t want to gain reality-bending abilities, but he did. We  _ tortured  _ him, Zak, keeping him locked up in a horrible cell. And then when we tried to kill him, I had to intervene. If I hadn’t, we would have killed a completely innocent person,  _ Zak _ ,” spat the disgraced D-Boy, venom seeping from his voice.

“But what do you know about innocence? You think all anomalies are the same, dangerous creatures that  _ need _ to be contained. Heck, you think everyone beneath you is a menace to your lifestyle! That includes me, that includes Riley, and that probably includes Atticus as well! You have a serious power complex, Zak, and because of that, I wish I never met you. I wish I didn’t live across the street from you, I wish our parents never forced us to play together as kids, I wish we never graduated together, and I wish I never worked with you,” ranted the disgraced researcher. Darryl quickly found himself only a few feet away from his former friend, he had a look of hurt and betrayal painted on his face.

The D-Boy took a moment to compose him himself, and glared at Dr. Ahmed one last time. His free hand dug beneath his orange jumpsuit, pulling out a small, diamond necklace. He ripped it off his neck, and carelessly threw to the ground in front of him.” Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a  _ friend  _ to find,” Darryl hissed as he walked by the researcher. Dr. Ahmed’s gaze fell to the floor as his former friend left the hallway. The last few moments played like a broken record player in his head, the worst moments restlessly repeating.” My best friend hates me,” he mutters to himself, his voice shaking from the shock of the scenario. He kneeled to the ground, picking up the necklace, and stalked away through the halls. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sport commentator voice*  
> HERE WE ARE, FOLKS! WELCOME TO “THE SEA BED’S RIVAL LEVELING UP RACE”! WE HAVE A MIGHTY FINE ROSTER OF CONTENDERS, EACH WITH THEIR SIGHTS ON REACHING LEVEL 31 FIRST! WHAT AWAITS FOR THEM WHEN THEY DO? ONLY THE CAPTAIN KNOWS! OUR CONTESTANTS ARE, by order of placing, ARE:
> 
> Haven, the Weeb!  
> Secret, the Speedrunner!  
> Dei, the Chocolate-Loving Shapeshifter!  
> Dragoooon, the artistic child!  
> Astrix, the Only-Sane Adult!  
> Citrine, the Cryptic Gang Member!  
> Star, the “All Talk, No Bite” Saying Incarnate!   
> Panic, the Emo Punk!
> 
> WHO WILL REACH LEVEL 31 FIRST? WE MAY MEVER KNOW! STAY TUNED, OR JOIN THE DISCORD TO GET LIVE RESULTS! 
> 
> ahahaha guess who’s discord server speedran lore in a day. MINE! I’m excited to see how this shonen anime goes down, and I might actually make a fic about it 👀  
> anyway, reposted this chapter cause i deadass forgot to write a scenario lmao


	81. In The Pines, In The Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some people escape Site 47, and some people linger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, and hopefully the ones following it, were edited by my amazing editor HavenAbyss! Send her some love pls :)

Dr. Batchelor tried his best to be quiet as he led an SCP, a D-Boy, and a cat through the complex maze of halls. Even the littlest sound could alert the nearest entity, and the researcher didn’t feel like dying today. Wilbur gently pushed SCP-225, keeping a slow and even pace behind the fellow Brit. Jellie purred as she tried to burrow her head deeper in Ryan’s arm, causing the SCP to try his best to shush her. Even he knew that they needed to be stealthy. 

The group eventually reached the end of a hall where two elevators awaited. Dr. Batchelor didn’t hesitate in calling the one to the left, and SCP-225 couldn’t help but remember the last time he was here. His gaze fell to the ground as the scene of his former friend so disconnected from reality played in his mind. Wilbur looked down at Ryan, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The SCP looked up as the D-Boy gave him a soft smile. SCP-225 returned the expression as the elevator beeped. 

After a tense elevator ride, and 5 minutes of trekking through the halls, Wilbur was starting to get paranoid. Every once in a while, they would hear the screams of God-knows-who ring out through the halls, causing the group to quickly backtrack to where they came from. The British D-Boy nervously looked around the hall, paranoid that something would crash through the walls at any second. “How far away are we,” he asked the researcher, his voice just below a whisper. Dr. Batchelor didn’t bother to look back at Wilbur, and instead continued through the halls. 

A few moments later, he stopped in front of a reinforced, metal door. He turned to look at SCP-225, his gaze still uncertain. “Are you completely sure that you want to do this? It’s not too late to go back,” he reasoned. Ryan looked at the researcher with a determined look in his eyes. “I’m positive,” he confirmed, gently scratching Jellie behind the ears. Dr. Batchelor nodded slowly, and swiped his badge over the door’s sensor. It immediately opened to reveal SCP-904, who was slumped against the wall, gently resting his hands on his knees. The cyborg didn’t move an inch, which was the result of him being turned off.

“Do you want to go in by yourself, or should we join you,” Dr. Batchelor asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Ryan looked at the British researcher, and then over at his former friend. “I’ll do this alone,” he decided, keeping his voice firm. The researcher and Wilbur exchanged uncertain looks, but nonetheless silently agreed to SCP-225’s terms. Wilbur carefully rolled the SCP into the containment cell, and left before the door could close. Once it did, Jellie immediately jumped down from Ryan’s lap, and sprinted over to SCP-904’s side. 

SCP-225 rolled his wheelchair over to his friend’s side, and looked down at the green button on the back of his neck. He tried his best not to think about all the possibilities of pressing it, like the very probable scenario of him being killed. But as soon as those thoughts appeared, he pushed them away. He didn’t want to be pessimistic, he just wanted his friend back. Without leaving time for second thinking, he pressed the button, and SCP-904 started twitching to life. 

Ryan rolled around to be in front of him as the cyborg started standing. Jellie jumped out of the way, but kept a careful eye on SCP-904. After a tense moment full of twitching and nervous waiting, his eyes snapped open. He quickly assessed his surroundings, his eyes ultimately falling on his friend in the wheelchair. “Viktor? Is that...really you,” Ryan asked slowly. Viktor gave him a weird look. “Of course it’s me! What do you think I am, some senseless robot,” he replied, sarcasm clear in his voice. 

An ecstatic grin spread onto SCP-225’s face, and he quickly found himself squirming excitedly. “For a second, yes, I did. I’m glad to see you’re back to your normal self,” he jitters out quickly. Viktor gave him a confused look. “Wait, what do you mean? Was something... wrong,” SCP-904 asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. “You don’t remember,” Ryan exclaimed almost immediately. “Remember what,” shot back an alarmed Viktor. SCP-225 opened his mouth to respond, but swiftly decided against it. He didn’t want to kill the mood by talking about the countless murders his friend accidentally committed. 

“It doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is the fact that you’re back,” the SCP dodged carefully. Before SCP-904 could press on the issue, he heard a soft purring sound at his feet. The Swedish man looked down to see Jellie circling his legs, and rubbing up against them every so often. Viktor chuckled lightly, and picked up the small animal while Ryan watched with a fond look on his face. “Looks like she missed you,” he commented softly. SCP-904 cradled the creature in his arm, using a free hand to scratch behind her ears. “Well, I missed her too, so the feeling is mutual,” he stated with an audible grin in voice. 

Ryan laughed, and wheeled closer to his friend. All the while, Dr. Batchelor and Wilbur watched nervously from the abandoned viewing room. The two had made their way up there immediately after the door closed on SCP-225, effectively locking him inside the room. Wilbur couldn’t help but smile at the exchange, a look of reminiscence written clearly on his face. Dr. Batchelor looked over from the D-Boy to the two anomalies, thoughts swirling endlessly in his mind. They seemed to be enjoying each other’s company, and at that moment, he couldn’t help but think of Oli.

Where was his friend? He was assigned to SCP-904 after all, and even if there was a containment breach happening, he would probably be here regardless. For that small moment, Dr. Batchelor put himself in the anomalies’ shoes. How were they able to cope, being separated from each other for such a long time? Dr. Batchelor hasn’t seen Oli in nearly 24 hours, and he was barely holding it together. A dawning realization settled in the researcher’s mind, one that he had assumed he’d figured out before. Despite their anomalous capabilities, they’re just as human as he is. 

Charles looked over at Wilbur, a new light shining in his eyes. “Hey, Will,” he asked lightly. The D-Boy hummed, acknowledging the researcher’s question. “Do you want to get them out of here,” he asked seemingly nonchalantly. The musician whipped his head in Charles’s direction, a sense of surprise and concern in his expression. “I- Wouldn’t that get you fired,” he pointed out quickly. “Not if I don’t get caught. Now, do you want to get them out of here, or not,” the researcher asked again. Wilbur looked down at the two SCPs, and back at the fellow Brit.

“Yeah, I kinda do,” he confessed. Charles nodded, a small grin settling on his face, and motioned the D-Boy to follow him. The two exited the viewing room, and made their way to the entrance of SCP-904’s containment cell. Charles swiftly used his card to open the door, which opened just as quick. The two anomalies and one cat jerked their heads in the direction of the researcher and the D-Boy. “Upon a quick realization, I have decided that neither of you belong here. While they’re all distracted with a real containment breach, I’m going to get you both out of this godforsaken site,” the researcher explained quickly.

Ryan and Viktor looked at each other nervously. The cyborg was the first to avert his gaze back at the researcher. “Who are you,” he asked, genuine confusion in his voice. “I’ll explain later, we have to go  _ now _ ,” Charles ushered quickly. SCP-225 looked back at the researcher, a hint of boldness in his gaze. He grabbed Jellie from the arms of his friend, and wheeled towards the door, leaving a very confused SCP-904 in the room. “No one’s explaining helvete to me,” he grumbled under his breath before joining the group outside of the containment cell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Darryl didn’t like how conflicted he felt. His mind was constantly congratulating him, and he sincerely felt like a large weight tugging at his moral was lifted. But for some reason, his heart felt heavy, like it was mourning. He didn’t want to feel bad for his former friend, he couldn’t after what he had done to him. Darryl gritted his teeth, and quickened his pace. He could feel the familiar rage bubbling beneath his skin, building up the longer he ran through the halls. He was so busy wallowing in his own anger and depression that he barely noticed he had reached SCP-1127’s containment cell. 

The disgraced researcher stood in front of a tall door, holding the small trinket box to his chest. In the other was a small security card that he nicked off of a guard’s body. He stared down at the bottom of the door where a blaring light seeped through the small cracks. His eyes quickly moved to skim over the sign next to the door.  _ SCP-1127, Euclid. SCP-1127 is a shadow-like figure that possesses a living entity, possessing full control of their body once possession is complete. Subjects consist of SCP-1127-A, a small rabbit, SCP-1127-B, a large Sheepdog, and SCP-1127-C, D-472374816. Abilities of SCP-1127 include- _

The lights suddenly flickered, before going out completely. Darryl jumped, unknowingly dropping the metal box in the process, and grimaced upon realizing that 939 must have gotten to the power lines in the facility. He panicked momentarily, scared that the doors separating him from other Keter class entities would open, but remembered that the Foundation had that power on a separate generator. He looked back at the door, and decided that it was finally time to enter the containment cell. He swiftly swiped his badge against the censor, and nervously watched the door open. “Riley,” he called out softly. 

A low groan echoed through the containment cell, effectively alarming the disgraced researcher. His eyes, having been newly adjusted, scanned the barren room until landing on a barely-visible, tall figure. They were lying limp on the ground, limbs sprawled out helplessly on the floor. Darryl wouldn’t have been able to recognize the figure if it weren’t for the wild, blond locks. The disgraced researcher’s eyes widened, and he quickly ran to Riley’s side. “Riley, my Lord, are you okay,” he sputtered out frantically. Holy heck, he was  _ not  _ prepared for this. He was never assigned to 1127, Atticus was.  _ Wait _ .

“I’m going to kill her,” Darryl spat through gritted teeth. “Darryl, calm down, Please,” croaked out the teenager, his voice barely above a whisper. The disgraced researcher looked down at the possessed D-Boy, a mix of anger and pity in his expression. “No, she chose you for a reason, Riley. It’s not a coincidence that you, of all the D-Boys, were chosen as her little ‘test dummy’,” Darryl spat, his voice quickly rising to a shout. Riley attempted to lift his hand to the disgraced researcher’s shoulder, but could only raise it to barely brush past his forearm. He was so  _ so  _ tired and hungry. He just wanted to crawl up into a small corner, and ignore the complications of his world.

The teenager soon found himself closing his eyes, his body embracing the newly dark atmosphere. Darryl stopped ranting, and looked down at his arm. His gaze slowly moved over to Riley’s sleeping state, and the disgraced researcher couldn’t help but panic. “No no no no, Riley! Kid, you’ve gotta stay awake. We have to meet up with Alex, and get out of here,” the normal D-Boy sputtered out, panicking internally. He tried shaking the possessed teeanger awake, causing the boy to mumble something under his breath. His green eyes popped open for a split second, before quickly closing again. 

An idea sparked in Darryl’s head. He could get there, sure, but he needed to get Riley there as well. Riley, of course, wasn’t fit to travel. Another idea quickly joined the first in the disgraced researcher’s head, and he started to gently shake the teenager awake again. “Hey, I need you to stand up, and follow me. I have something that can help you,” he whispered lightly. Riley’s eyes cracked open, and the teenager begrudgingly sat up. Darryl stood up, and stuck his hand out to help the possessed D-Boy to his feet. Riley grabbed his hand, and the disgraced researcher gently helped him stand up.

Darryl put Riley’s arm over his shoulder, and helped the teenager stand up straight. Slowly, but surely, the possessed teenager started to drag his feet in a feeble attempt to start walking again. The two went to exit the containment cell, only to find that the door was sealed shut. “Dadgummit, I forgot to leave the card on the censor,” Darryl hissed, stomping his left foot in frustration. Riley turned to face the fellow D-Boy, and then over at the door.  _ That’s probably the best idea you’ve come up with since I possessed you. Might get you killed though. _

Riley grimaced upon hearing the familiar voice ring out in his head, and sighed. “For once, can you not focus on the negatives of the situation,” the teenager snapped, making sure his voice wasn’t audible to Darryl.  _ I can try, but I seriously doubt I’ll be able to. So, do you want to get this over with, and open the door? Or will you stall for time due to being discontent with the possibility of your demise?  _ The possessed teenager rolled his eyes, and slowly stumbled towards the door. Darryl, having realized Riley had suddenly left his side, stopped rambling, and gave the teenager a suspicious look. “Riley, what are you doing,” he asked slowly. Riley turned to face the researcher for a brief second, before plainly stating,” I’m getting us out of here.”

Before the disgraced researcher could move to stop him, the teenager extended his contaminated arm to the door. It was then that Darryl noticed the black substance had completely overtaken Riley’s right arm. “Riley, your ar-,” he started, concern lacing his voice. Before he could finish his statement, the teenager’s fingers extended into slender claws. He scraped against the door, the metal screeching against Riley’s attempts to open it. He eventually lodged his hand inside the door, and the door screeched against the floor as it was forcefully pulled to the side. 

Darryl stares at Riley in horror and surprise. The fact that a mere teenager, even one that looks like a stick, was able to pull a steel door off its hinges filled the disgraced researcher with involuntary concern. And those feelings only skyrocketed when the teenager started falling to the ground immediately after ripping open the door. Darryl scrambled to catch the kid, and tried his best to help him sit up. “WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING,” he shouted as he tried his best to get him to stand again. 

On the other hand, Riley’s head was swimming. He couldn’t open his eyes, or he’d pass out from the dizziness. He had pushed himself too far, and he barely gave himself any time to recover from overexposure to hundreds of LED lights beforehand. He faintly felt someone grab his arm and then his shoulder, screaming at him. Their voice was drowned out by the blood pounding in his ears, and the voice living in his head.  _ Great job, kid. Now you got us both killed.  _ Riley didn’t bother to respond, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. 

“Oh God, what do I do,” Darryl muttered frantically, trying his best to find a way to solve the situation. The teenager’s body seemed to be getting heavier by the second, making the disgraced researcher panic even more. His number one priority was getting Riley to 1011’s containment cell, he was sure it’d be able to help him. An idea sparked in Darryl’s head, one that he hoped he could pull off relatively easily. He pulled up Riley’s body, somehow getting him to stand up straight, and before the kid could topple over onto the concrete, Darryl moved to stand in front of him.

The possessed teenager quite literally fell limp onto Darryl’s back, and the disgraced researcher quickly did his best to adjust Riley’s body. After finally getting the teenager comfortably on his back, he darted out of the room carrying him like a kid getting a piggyback ride. He deserted the darkened containment cell, and ran off to find the elevators to the Light Containment Zone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting SCP-609 out of Site 47 would be relatively easy. It was just one simple elevator ride from the Light Containment Zone to Floor 1, and then straight out of one of the many exits. What made it increasingly difficult was the power going out, and the lean, mean, killing machine practically breathing down Dr. Davidson’s neck. The British researcher was thankful to himself for deciding to wear the sunglasses today, because his frantic eyes were hidden by the dark lenses. Had he decided not to wear it, SCP-609 would continuously berate him for his emotions, as he was doing right now.

“You’re like a small rabbit, shaking at the slightest of sounds. It’s almost embarrassing for us to be seen traveling with you,” commented the possessive anomaly, a sense of nonchalance in their voice. “You sound like you came straight from some Medieval fantasy book,” the researcher mumbled. Despite his calm demeanor, Dr. Davidson was internally panicking. What made it worse was that he knew SCP-609 could see straight through him, reading every little tick in his muscles, and listening for every shake in his voice. The researcher continued on through the halls, SCP-609 keeping an analytical eye on him. 

They passed several bodies on their journey, the possessed Floridian stopping to inspect each one. Their conclusion was always the same, killed by the single bite of 939. Dr. Davidson could tell that with each body they found, the more eager SCP-609 was to meet one of the creatures. The researcher hoped internally that it would never come to that, and in a way, he got his wish. The duo had finally reached one of the many exits, but arrived to find bodies scattered around the entire corridor. Dr. Davidson’s intestines knotted and squirmed as he realized what was going on. “It’s here,” he whispered, almost breathless. 

SCP-609 turned their head to face the British researcher. They didn’t even need to see his eyes, his shaking voice and skittish demeanor told the anomaly enough. They let out a devilish grin under the mask, and approached the bodies. “So what if it is? We can take it,” boasted the possessed Floridian. Dr. Davidson looked at them like they were crazy. “No, no, no! You have no idea what you’d be up against! And keep your voice down before you alert it,” hissed the researcher. A loud thump is heard down a nearby corridor, causing the Brit to jolt.

He turned to face the anomaly, and darted in their direction. SCP-609 raised their hands into a defensive position, ready to deck Dr. Davidson if he tried anything. Instead, he gripped onto the cloak, and forced the anomaly to follow him. “What in the name of Odin are you doing,” exclaimed the possessed Floridian. The British researcher threw open the exit door, and pushed SCP-609 outside. “Fulfilling my promise, and getting  _ Clay  _ out of here,” he explained right before shutting the door. 

Dr. Davidson whipped around just in time to see one of the 939 entities barreling towards the door. The researcher fought every instinct in his body telling him to scream, and jumped to the side right before the creature collided with the door. A large dent formed in the door, and the translucently-red animal yelped. It stumbled back, trying to regain it’s composure, and shake off the stinging pain. Within that time, Dr. Davidson landed somewhat silently on the body of a half-devoured facility guard. The researcher looked down to see his hand planted in a pile of their major organs, and he had to do everything in his power not to puke out his breakfast. 

However, he did verbally gag. 939 whipped it’s head in Dr. Davidson’s direction, a growling noise bubbling in its throat. The researcher’s eyes widened upon watching the creature slowly approach him. He wanted to scramble away, he  _ had  _ to. Alas, he couldn’t. He was a deer in headlights, paralyzed as he watched the bringer of his demise menacingly approach him. The animal walked closer, baring it’s translucent teeth, and flexing its claws. One of its arms landed on Dr. Davidson’s foot, the claws digging through his skin and bones. The researcher bit down on his tongue, trying his damndest not to scream in agony.

The creature continued forward, nudging it’s head closer to the Brit’s face. Inches away from making contact, 939 exhaled slowly. Dr. Davidson’s eyes widened as he silently slapped his hands over his mouth. Just for extra precautions, he made sure not to inhale  _ anything _ . The creature growled again, and before it could take one step closer, Dr. Davidson quickly threw off his sunglasses. They landed with a ringing crash onto the floor far enough away from the two. The animal let out a gurgled scream, ripping its claws out of Dr. Davidson’s foot, and pounced onto the glasses. 

After a good minute of 939 endlessly mauling at the glasses, it eventually gave up. It stamped it’s foot down in supposed frustration, and stalked away through the corridor. Once Dr. Davidson was sure the creature was gone, he let out a shaky sigh of relief. He clawed at the flat walls, trying to get to his feet. The researcher limped to the exit, and threw the dented door open. George inhaled the fresh air deeply, and limped off into the nearby forest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Toby was scared. No, he was  _ terrified _ . He clung tightly to Dr. Maron’s left arm, his frantic eyes surveying the hallway. Every step he took, he took nervously. After hearing the facility guard get mauled outside of their hideout, Toby became rightfully terrified of SCP-939. The possibility of it jumping out to kill, and quite possibly  _ eat  _ him shook the anomalous teenager to his core. He looked behind him to see Tommy in a similar situation, his shaking eyes analyzing every movement in the hallway. Behind the blond teenager was Finn, who held a semi-auto rifle that he sadly nicked off of a dead guard’s body. 

They had finally reached the elevators on Floor A, where the Light Containment Zone is. The group was relieved, but tense, as there was the definite possibility that the elevators would open to reveal some dangerous anomaly waiting to kill them. Dr. Maron looked down at Toby, and then to the rest of the group. Finn gave the researcher an impatient look, cleverly hiding the frightened gaze in his eyes. “What are you waiting for? Call it,” he hissed, keeping his voice low enough that only the group could hear. “I’m doing it, just calm your tits, Finn,” snapped the already-annoyed Dr. Maron.

The researcher presses the button, successfully calling the nearest elevator. It didn’t take long for the system to ding as the doors opened to reveal a bloodied hull of a beat up elevator. The lights flickered periodically, and the scariest part was, there were no remaining bodies. A rotting smell seeped out of the open doors, causing Tommy to quickly cover his nose. Toby looked up at the researcher. “You don’t expect us to go in there, do you,” the anomalous teenager asked in a shaky voice. Dr. Maron avoided eye contact with the child, and took a step forward. “We have no choice, kid. It’s the fastest way up,” he answered in a grim tone.

Finn gave the researcher a look of bewilderment, and retorted, “Are you mental?! Are you even looking at what we’re seeing?! That elevator looks like a bloody death trap!”. The American researcher just rolled his eyes, and walked into the hull of the elevator. Toby slowly let go of his arm, standing idly in front of the elevator. Dr. Maron turned to face the kid, a small frown tugging at his lips. “C’mon, Toby. Nothing will hurt you, I promise,” the researcher assured. The brunet looked down at the shotgun in his right arm, and back at his face, a look of uncertainty on the boy’s face.

“Look, kid, this is only here if something  _ tries  _ to hurt you,” he guaranteed, his gaze landing upon the entire group, “If it tries to hurt  _ any  _ of you. I won’t let anything lay a clawed paw on you.” The group went silent, each of them having a varying degree of trust in Dr. Maron’s words. Tommy was the first to grumble in response, and joined the American researcher in the elevator. Finn opened his mouth, flabbergasted at the teenager’s choice of action, before rushing to his side. This meant that Toby was the only person left in the hallway.

“I’m being serious, Toby. My top priority is getting you out alive, I won’t let anything hurt you,” Dr. Maron promised yet again. The anomalous teenager looked up at the researcher, and then down at his D-Boy buddy. Tommy gave him a look that can translate simply to  _ We got no choice, do we?  _ Toby sighed in defeat, and joined the rest of the group inside of the gorey elevator. 

After a quiet, yet tense, elevator ride, the group emerged on Floor 1 just as the power went out. The doors opened just wide enough to let them out one by one, and since Finn was fully armed and closest to the door, he jumped out first. Dr. Maron quickly followed, and the two scanned through the dark corridor. Once the coast was clear, the two motioned the teenagers out of the elevator, who were incredibly eager to get out of the reeking, bloody area. 

Toby joined Dr. Maron’s side, and although Tommy remained behind, Finn still put a protective arm over the teenager. The group slowly made their way down the hallway, carefully traversing through the maze of corridors. Every once in a while, someone would step onto something suspiciously wet that was followed by a string of curses, depending on who stepped in it. The eerie silence was deafening, making any nearby sound echo loudly through the halls. After a tense few moments, Toby heard a familiar voice ring through the halls. “HELP! WHOEVER IS OUT THERE, PLEASE JUST FUCKIN’ HELP ME!”

The anomalous teenager stopped dead in his tracks, causing Dr. Maron to stop as well. “What’s the matter, kid,” he asked quietly. Toby looked up to meet his gaze, confusion arched in his brow. “Did you not hear that,” he whispered, keeping his voice low enough so that he could hear the familiar voice. Before the researcher could respond, the voice screamed again, louder than before. “MOTHER OF CHRIST, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE JUST HELP ME! FUCKING HELL, PLEASE!” Finn and Dr. Maron turned to face each other, faces painted with looks of shock. “Is that her? Is that Dr. Shea,” the facility guard asked quietly. Before the American researcher could come up with a response, the boy bolted down the hallway.

“Shit- TOBY,” the researcher shouted, quickly trailing after the boy. Finn and Tommy followed, but were quickly stopped before they could catch up. However, Dr. Maron was busy chasing down Toby, who was busy chasing the voice. After turning a dark corner, the shouting got louder. For a moment, Toby felt anything but fear for his life. He felt pure excitement to see the woman who watched over him. The woman who laughed with him through the pain, the woman who somehow made reading fun. And once the teenager reached the end of the hallway, he was ecstatic to see the Irish woman he considered his mother figure. But he didn’t. 

Instead, he saw SCP-939.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The reason why Tommy and Finn were separated from Dr. Maron and Toby was because another entity of SCP-939 had appeared. Tommy was quickly pulled back by Finn, who opened fire on the creature. The animal was stunned for a moment, before letting out a gurgled, choking scream of a roar. Tommy tripped on his feet, falling flat on his back, causing Finn to look back in worry. Within this second, he stopped shooting 939. The translucently-red animal lunged at the two, fangs bared and claws unsheathed as it prepared to kill. Tommy closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came.

Reluctantly, the blond teenager opened his eyes just in time to see a sword plunge through the head. 939 yelped as it fell to the floor, and tried to scramble away. Within that time, the sword-wielder lost their footing, and fell to the floor. Tommy looked up just as the person landed in front of them. It was a man with light-blond hair pulled into a ponytail, and a large bump on his back. The man didn’t seem to be aware of the facility guard and the D-Boy as he swung his sword again at the creature. It scraped the tip of 939’s flesh-like skin, angering the creature even more. 

It lunged at the man, successfully catching him off guard. He jumped back in reflex, but even he knew that he hadn’t dodged far enough. In a moment of pure instinct, something tore out of his back and lifted him into the air. Tommy was amazed to see two large, feathered, jet-black wings had sprouted from his back. Just as soon as he bolted into the sky, he dove down on the creature, lodging his sword in it’s back. 939 tried to throw him off, but it’s attempts were in vain. The man muttered some words in an unidentifiable language, and the animal exploded into chunks of red, translucent flesh.

The man landed unevenly on his feet, grumbling as he stood up again. “Goddamnit, another perfectly tailored jacket thrown away. Kristen is gonna beat my arse,” the man mumbled as he gained his balance. He looked down at the bloodied sword, and to the left sleeve of the jacket. He shrugged his heavy shoulders, and wiped the remains of 939 off of it. He quickly looked around the corridor, his eyes landing on the facility guard. He raised his sword into a defensive position, causing Finn to instinctively jump in front of the nearby teenager. The blond, while certainly frightened, peeked his head out from behind Finn to get a good look at the man’s face. 

Once the winged man’s eyes landed on the young D-Boy, his gaze softened. A confused look overtook both the facility guard and Tommy’s face. Was that a look of recognition in the man’s eyes? “You seem to be a magnet for trouble, don’t ya mate? Tell me, how did you end up here,” he asked, any aggression in his body language gone. “I- do I know you,” sputtered out the teenage D-Boy. Without missing a beat, the man roared with laughter. “I should’ve expected that, it’s been, what? 5, 6 years since I saved you? Now, you haven’t been drowning in any lakes, have you? Bah, that was a dumb question. You’re here, living and breathing, after all,” rambled the winged man.

Without even realizing it, Tommy started stepping out from behind Finn. The facility guard whipped around to face the teenager, worried about his decision to reveal his full body to the strange man. The man stepped forward, disregarding Finn as he approached the blond boy. He placed a calloused, yet soft hand on the boy’s shoulder. “If you ever need help, whether it’s being stuck in here or drowning in yet another lake, just move forward, and you’ll find me,” he instructed, his voice changing to a serious tone.

Tommy nodded, both in acknowledgement and fear. The winged man lowered his arm, and turned to face Finn. “You look like you know the people around here. Tell me, mate, have you seen a diamond-morphing asshole roaming these parts,” he questioned, his voice flat and demanding. The facility guard froze, and shook his head quickly. The man sighed, and lifted his sword up. He turned around to face Tommy yet again, and said,” Don’t get killed.” Tommy nodded, and watched as he extended his wings, flying down the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot happened within the time i wrote this chapter. first off, i have an editor now! her name is HavenAbyss, but feel free to call her Haven. she’s in my discord, so go say hi to her if you can. another thing is i’m platonically married! again! i now have two spouses, Techa and Dei! my beloved omg i love them so much /p  
> one last thing, FUCKING SPOTIFY DECIDED TO NERF HALF OF MY KPOP PLAYLIST. LIKE- WHY????? IT’S COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT IM GOING TO FUCKING SCREAM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> rip Villain by Stella Jang, Like A Cat by AOA, Latata by G-Idle, SUMMER HATE by ZICO featuring Rain, Gashina by SUNMI, Miniskirt by AOA, MAGO by GFRIEND, your sacrifice will be remembered as an eternal infalique


End file.
